The Bullet
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Yugi is shot in a school shooting and ends up in a coma. When he wakes up, he doens't remember anything after he was fourteen, including Yami and the fact that they are dating! Yami must win YUgi over again. THIS IS YAOI! YugixYami-main pairing
1. Perfect Love

Here's a new story. I had thought about jsut concentrating on the three already started, but I have had this story on my mind for a while now, so I decided to start it. Don't worry. I'll work on the others on a regualr basis, too.

Pairings:

YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)

AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)

SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)

RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)

MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)

TeaxTristan(Supportshipping)

SerenityxMokuba(Siblingshipping)

Summary: Yugi and Yami have been in a happy relationship for over almost two years. When a school shooting at Domino High occurs, Yugi is shot in the head and ends up in a coma. Everyone is afraid that Yugi is never going to wake up, especially Yami. When Yugi does wake up, everyone is relieved. There is just one problem. Yugi doesn't remember Yami at all! In fact, Yugi only rememeber Tea, Heba, and Grandpa. Now, Yami is on a mission to win Yugi's heart again. Will Yami be able to win Yugi's heart again, despite a few people at school who want to win Yugi over for themselves? With a little help from his friends, Yami might just pull it off.

Warnings: yaoi, violence, possible lemons later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!

* * *

Chapter 1- Perfect Love

Yugi and Yami were sound asleep in their bed in the Game Shop.

It was early in the morning, and no one was up yet.

After Yugi had won the Ceremonial Duel, Yami had been given the opportunity to remain in the realm of the living if he so wished. Yami decided to remain because he was in love with Yugi and didn't want to leave. The gods granted him his own body so that he could live with Yugi in Japan.

Bakura and Marik, who were also in love with their Hikaris, were also given the chance to stay and were granted their own bodies as well under the strict rule that they not use their Shadow magic for any kind of take-over-the-world plot. The two immediately agreed and were allowed to stay in the realm of the living as well.

Surprisingly, Yami's younger brother from ancient Egypt, Atemu, was granted his own body as well because he died so young and was allowed to return to live out the life that was taken from him thousands of years before.

Solomon had gladly taken Yami and Atemu in to love with them, and he had easily accepted Yugi and Yami's relationship.

Yugi's twin brother, Heba, had decided he wanted to be closer to his brother and moved from Egypt to Domino to live with his brother and grandfather. Heba took the fact that Yami and Atemu were living with them well. He found himself falling for Atemu, and the two were now dating.

Seto and Joey had finally stopped tap dancing around each other and admitted that they liked each other. Seto had asked Joey to move in with him to get away from his abusive father, and Joey did.

Tea and Tristan had also gotten together.

Mokuba and Serenity had also started dating, with their brothers' full blessing.

It had been almost two years since the Ceremonial Duel, and everyone was happy.

"Boys! Get up! You have school!" Solomon shouted up the stairs.

Yami, being a light sleeper, woke up. He looked over at Yugi in his arms and smiled.

Yami and Yugi shared a room and a bed although they had yet to have sex.

Yami did enjoy being near Yugi at all times, though.

"Yugi, wake up, Aibou." Yami said, gently shaking Yugi awake.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up into Yami's crimson ones. "What?" Yugi asked, sleepily.

"We have to get up and get ready fro school." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi replied.

The two then got out of bed.

"Whose turn is it to go and get Atemu and Heba up?" Yugi asked.

Yami scowled. "Mine." Yami said grudgingly.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, it's not that bad." Yugi said.

"That's easy for you to say. _You _weren't the one who walked in to find them both naked since the covers had been thrown into the floor." Yami said, shuddering as he remembered that morning a few weeks ago. He had shouted in surprise before running from the room with Atemu yelling at him.

Yugi giggled. "Come on, Yami. You know that won't happen again." Yugi said.

"Only because Heba insisted on them dressing afterwards." Yami said.

"True. He just doesn't want to get caught in that kind of situation again." Yugi said. He laughed. "Heba and I may be complete opposites, but neither of us care for people to find us in that kind of situation." Yugi said.

"Well, they won't find us in that situation for a while." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"I'll go and get them up." Yami said, leaving the room.

Yugi smiled. He knew that Yami hated having to get them up, but he and Yami had agreed o take turns getting them up in the morning for school. He then started getting ready for school.

* * *

Yami walked across the hall to Atemu and Heba's room. He took a deep breath before he raised a hand and knocked on the door, hoping that the two were already up.

No answer.

"Atemu. Heba. Are either of you up?" Yami asked.

Still no answer.

Yami steeled himself as he took the knob and turned it, opening the door. He looked in and was thankful that the covers were pulled over the two.

Atemu had his arms wrapped around Heba, and Heba was curled up in Atemu's arms.

Yami walked over and shook his brother. "Atemu, wake up." Yami said.

Atemu groaned as he opened one eye to look at his brother. "What?" Atemu asked.

"Get up. We have to get ready for school." Yami said.

"All right." Atemu said.

Yami then turned and left the room.

"Heba, wake up." Atemu said, brushing Heba's bangs out of his eyes.

Heba opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his boyfriend. "What?" Heba asked.

"Time for school." Atemu said.

"Oh. Okay." Heba replied.

The two got out of bed and started getting ready for school.

* * *

Yami walked back into his and Yugi's room to find that Yugi was already ready for school.

"Are they up?" Yugi asked, turning to look at his boyfriend as he put his neck belt on.

"Yeah. They're getting up." Yami answered, going to the closet and getting out his school uniform.

"Good. I don't think that they want Grandpa to come up here and force them to get up." Yugi said.

"I know that they don't." Yami replied, getting dressed in the navy blue pants and white button-up shirt along with the navy blue jacket that made up the school uniform.

* * *

Solomon was making breakfast when he heard footsteps on the stairs He turned to find Yugi and Yami walking into the kitchen "Morning, Yugi. Yami." Solomon said.

"Morning, Grandpa." Yugi and Yami said at the same time.

"Are Atemu and Heba up?" Solomon asked.

"I woke them up." Yami answered.

"We're here." Heba said as he and Atemu walked into the kitchen, wearing the school uniform.

"Just in time. Breakfast is ready." Solomon said, setting the plate of pancakes on the table.

All four started eating.

"Are you coming straight home after school today?" Solomon asked.

"Planning on it unless we make some plans with the gang while at school." Yugi replied.

"Well, I'd like at least two of you to come right home and help me in the shop this afternoon." Solomon said.

"Don't worry, Grandpa. We'll come." Heba assured him.

"I would hope so. I am an old man, and I can't do all I used to." Solomon said.

"Please, Grandpa. You're as spry as you were when I was eight." Yugi said.

"I would still appreciate some help." Solomon said.

"Two of us will come and help you, Grandpa." Yami said.

"Good." Solomon said.

Once the four had finished breakfast, they grabbed their school bags, called good-bye to Solomon, and left the house.

"You'd think he couldn't handle the shop on his own." Atemu remarked.

"You know that Grandpa just likes a little help, and after all he did for us, Atemu, you and I owe it to him. He didn't _have _to let us live here, and he most certainly could have kicked us out if he didn't like us dating his grandsons." Yami said.

"I know. I thank Ra every day for it." Atemu said.

"And every night." Heba muttered.

"So do you." Atemu retorted.

"Okay. We don't need to hear about your sex life." Yami said.

"Only because you don't have one." Atemu retorted.

"Nothing wrong with waiting, Atemu." Yami said.

Yugi and Heba shook their heads.

It wasn't uncommon for Atemu and Yami to have this argument, although they never meant anything by it. It just meant that Yugi and Heba were always embarrassed by it.

"Hey, guys!"

The group looked ahead to see that Tea, Tristan, Ryou, and Malik were ahead waiting on them.

"Hey, guys." Yugi said.

"Where are Bakura and Marik?" Yami asked.

"You know them. They always have to come in late." Ryou said.

"You'd think that they would be on time for once." Atemu said.

"I don't think that that will ever happen." Heba said as they started to walk to school.

"So, are you ready for that math test, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Yeah. I stayed up a little late studying for it." Yugi said.

"A little. You were up until twelve-thirty studying it." Yami said.

"I wanted to be ready." Yugi said.

"I don't know why you worry so much, Yugi. You're great in math." Malik said.

"I just like to be prepared." Yugi replied.

"You'll be more than prepared, Yugi. You always make A's in math." Ryou said.

"In math? He makes A's in everything. That's why we have a study group together. So he can help us." Tristan said.

Yugi blushed at the praise. "I'm not the only one who makes good grades." Yugi said.

"You're the only one who does excellent in every subject." Ryou said. He thought a moment and then added, "Except for maybe Seto."

The group arrived at Domino High School.

"I wonder if Joey, Seto, Serenity, and Mokuba are here." Tea said.

"Wheeler! Kaiba! Stop that!" a teacher barked.

The looked to see Seto glaring bloody murder at the teacher.

"I'd say so." Atemu said.

The group was soon joined by the other four.

"Hey guys!" Mokuba said.

"Getting yelled again?" Yami asked.

"You'd think they'd know not to bother me." Seto growled, seething.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Just because you are a powerful CEO doesn't mean that teachers are going to let you break the rules of the school. PDA is against the rules, and you know it." Tea said.

"Shouldn't matter." Seto muttered.

Yami smirked. "That's why you do what Atemu and I do. Make sure no one is around." Yami said.

"Yami!" Yugi scolded.

"What? It's true." Yami said.

"Where is that possible?" Seto asked.

"The bathroom." Yami and Atemu replied at the same time.

Seto smirked. "I might have to follow your advice." Seto said.

"Please. You two go at it enough at home." Mokuba said.

Seto glared at his brother.

Mokuba and Serenity were freshmen at Domino High while the rest were in their senior year.

"Come on. We might as well get to class." Ryou said.

The group headed into the building and went to their lockers before they all went their separate ways to their first class.

Yugi, Heba, Tea, Seto, and Ryou all had their first class together, which was history.

"So, how was your weekend?" Tea asked, looking at Yugi and Heba.

"It was fine. We all took turns helping Grandpa in the shop." Heba answered.

"Yami and I helped more than you and Atemu did, although I get the feeling that Atemu had more to do with that than you." Yugi said.

"You know Atemu. When he get in the mood, there's not stopping him." Heba said.

Seto smirked. "I'm sure that you tried to stop him." Seto said.

Heba shrugged. "Like you'd try to stop Joey." Heba said.

The bell rang.

Students started pouring into the classroom.

The group was talking while they waited for their teacher to arrive.

Yugi didn't notice the male student behind him.

"Hey, beautiful."

Yugi turned and rolled his eyes. "Give it up, Tyler. I don't want anything to do with you." Yugi said. He then narrowed his eyes and said, "And the only one who can call me beautiful is my boyfriend, and you most certainly are not him."

"Come on, Yugi." Tyler said. "When are you going to realize that Yami is the wrong guy for you, and that I am?" Tyler asked.

"When pigs fly." Yugi retorted.

Heba, Tea, and Ryou all snickered.

"Shut up!" Tyler hissed.

"Why don't you move along? Yugi obviously isn't interested." Seto said.

Tyler glared. "He'll be mine one day." Tyler said before walking off.

"He's delusional." Yugi said.

"No kidding." Tea agreed.

"I'm surprised Yami hasn't clobbered the guy after all the ties he's hit on you. The way Yami is, I thought that he would have already beaten him to a pulp and promised death to him if he ever came near you again." Ryou said.

"He would if I'd let him." Yugi said.

"Not letting him?" Joey asked.

"No." Yugi replied.

The teacher walked in a few moments later and called the class to order.

* * *

The group met at break.

Ryou and Malik were both glaring at Bakura and Marik.

"Can't you come to school on time at least once?" Ryou asked.

"Why would I do that? I'd ruin my rep." Bakura said, leaning back against the tree.

"Yeah. Everyone expects us to be late." Marik added.

"It doesn't mean that you have to!" Malik snapped.

"To them, it does." Mokuba said.

"We know that, and that's what's so frustrating!" Ryou said.

"Come on, Ryou. After two years of this, I thought that you would have been used to it." Heba said.

"I am. That's what's so bad." Ryou answered.

Yami chuckled. "I think that we would all have heart attacks if they ever made it to school on time." Yami said.

Bakura smirked. "See, Ryou. Everyone expects us to be late. No need in disappointing them." Bakura said.

Ryou sighed. "You'll never be on time, so I don't know why I bother." Ryou said.

"So, we doing anything after school?" Joey asked.

"Well, two of us have to go home after school and help Grandpa." Yugi said.

"He wants your help?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"The rest of us could do something." Bakura said.

Seto glanced up from his laptop. "Yugi, your admirer is watching you in a rather jealous way." Seto said.

Yugi, who had been looking over his notes for his math test, looked up from where he was in Yami's lap and said, "What?"

"Tyler. He's watching, and he looks pissed." Seto said.

"Like I care." Yugi said, turning his attention back to his notes.

"He hasn't done anything, right?" Yami asked.

"No, Yami. Just his usual 'when are you going to realize Yami is the wring guy for you and I am' speech." Yugi said.

"I would have thought that guy would have given up by now. It's been what, six months, since he started trying?" Bakura asked.

"Seven." Yugi said.

"That guy is stubborn." Tristan said.

"He's more annoying than anything." Yugi said.

"Well, at least the only class you have with him is history." Ryou said.

"I am very thankful for that." Yugi said.

"When are you going to threaten him, Yami?" Bakura asked.

"As soon as Yugi says I can." Yami replied.

"Yami, we've been over this. There is no reason for you to threaten him because there is no chance that he is going to win me over. The guys is womanizing, chauvinistic bastard who doesn't like being told no." Yugi said.

"Hard to call him womanizing when he goes after boys just as much as he does girls." Serenity said.

"You get my point. I'd have to have amnesia to want to go out with him." Yugi said.

The bell soon rang, and everyone headed to their own classes.

* * *

Yugi, Ryou, and Tea all arrived at where they ate lunch first.

"Man. That was a hard math test." Ryou said.

"No kidding. I had to work my brain out big time. I hope I can think in my last classes." Tea said.

Yugi said nothing.

"What did you think, Yugi?" Ryou asked, already knowing the answered.

"Well, um, I didn't think it was that bad." Yugi said.

"You wouldn't." Tea muttered.

The group sat down and waited for their friends to show up.

"Hello, Yugi."

Yugi turned and mentally groaned when he saw Tyler. "What do you want?" Yugi asked.

"I wondered if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friends." Tyler said.

"Tyler, I do not want to eat lunch with you or your Neanderthal friends. I would rather eat with my boyfriend and friends. Now, leave me alone." Yugi said.

"I'd be much better company." Tyler said.

"Tyler, if you don't' leave my boyfriend alone, I swear that you are going to end up in traction."

Tyler turned to find himself starring into Yami's anger-filled eyes. Tyler found himself unwilling to challenge him given the fact that Yami's crimson eyes were burning with such hatred. "Yugi will see that I'm better for him and come to me." Tyler said before walking off.

Angered by those words, Yami started to go after him, but was held back by Yugi.

"Yami, please. Let it go. He's a self-important jerk who won't take a hint. He's not worth it." Yugi told him.

Yami sighed. "Fine. I won't go after him, but only for your sake." Yami said. He sat down and saw that the rest of his friends already there.

"I would have killed him." Bakura said.

"We all know what you would have done, Bakura." Atemu said.

Bakura shrugged. "I'm just saying." Bakura said.

"Can we please just let it go now? I'd rather not ruin my appetite by talking about him." Yugi said.

The group decided to forget about Tyler and started talking about other things as they ate their lunch.

* * *

After school, Yugi and Yami volunteered to be the ones to go home and help Solomon with the store.

Atemu and Heba went with the rest of their friends to the mall to hang out for a while.

"Yami, you really need to learn to stop letting Tyler get to you." Yugi said. He was holding Yami's hand as they walked.

"I know, Yugi. I'm the jealous type. You know this. I guess being Pharaoh once really hurts." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because as Pharaoh, it would be against the law to touch you or even speak to you without permission. I could keep anyone from pulling that simply because you would be my lover." Yami said.

"You would have done that?" Yugi asked.

"Without a second thought." Yami replied.

"Well, I appreciate that you would go to such lengths for me, but I'll be fine, Yami. Don't' forget that you taught me self-defense, so I know how to take care of myself." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi. I just worry a lot." Yami said, leaning over and kissing Yugi on the cheek.

"I find it endearing, Yami. You don't have to worry. I don't think that I could ever stop loving you. Not that I'd want to." Yugi said.

"Even if you had amnesia?" Yami asked, referring to Yugi's earlier comment about having to have amnesia before dating Tyler.

"Yes, Yami. I honestly think that even if I had amnesia, I would remember the fact that I love you." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Yami said.

The two walked into the Game Shop to find Solomon working.

"Hello, boys." Solomon said.

"Hey, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"I take it that you are the ones helping me today." Solomon said.

"Yeah. Heba and Atemu went to the mall with the others.' Yugi replied.

"They'll be helping me tomorrow then." Solomon said.

"We'll go put our things in our room and then come back down.' Yami said.

"All right." Solomon agreed.

Yugi and Yami went into the house part of the shop and headed up the stairs to their room. After putting their school bags down, the couple headed back down to help Solomon.

"If you don't mind, restock the shelves, Yugi. Yami, there's a new shipment in. Go through it, and see what arrived and what didn't." Solomon said.

"Sure thing." Yami said.

The two went to work.

* * *

That night, the five that lived in the Game Shop sat down to eat dinner.

"So, how was school today?" Solomon asked.

"It was fine." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Yugi probably aced another math test." Heba said.

"I just had the test today, Heba. I don't know how I did." Yugi said.

"You _always _ace your math tests, Yugi." Atemu said.

"Actually, you ace all your tests." Solomon said.

Yugi blushed, "It's because I pay attention in class and study hard." Yugi said.

"We do that, too, but we don' do as well as you." Atemu said.

"It's the truth, Aibou. I honestly think that you're a genius." Yami said.

"Please don't tell Seto that. He's mad enough that I'm the one that holds the title King of Games. I don't need him getting upset that I'm as smart as him, too." Yugi said.

"He probably already knows." Heba said.

"There isn't the proof to back it up, though. I don't need the proof. He'll really be pissed then." Yugi said.

"Probably." Atemu agreed.

After dinner, Heba and Atemu washed the dishes.

* * *

Yugi was studying at the desk while Yami was lying on their bed, reading a book.

The room did have two beds, but the two always slept in the same bed.

"What are you studying, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Chemistry." Yugi answered.

"Do you have a test?" Yami asked.

"Friday, yeah. I want to be prepared. Chemistry is the hardest subject that I have." Yugi said.

"And yet, you make straight A's in it." Yami said.

"Yeah, but I have it understand it to help Joey and Tristan in the class." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Yeah, and they make only C's." Yami said.

"What are you reading?" Yugi asked.

"A book assigned to us in literature class." Yami said. He scowled and said, "It's a damned romance novel!"

Yugi suppressed his laugh.

"Why can't they have us reading about a murder, a war, or something more interesting?" Yami asked.

"Just bear with it, Yami." Yugi said.

"Like I have a choice. If my grades fall, your grandfather might move me out of the room." Yami said.

"Yami, there are only three bedrooms in the house. Atemu shares one with Heba, we share one, and Grandpa has his own. I don't think he's move you out." Yugi said.

"I don't want to take a chance." Yami said.

"Sure." Yugi said.

The two finished their studying before they headed off to bed.

"Another day of Tyler." Yami groaned.

Yugi smiled. "Just bear with it, Yami. It'll be over before you know it. Besides, Tyler doesn't have a chance with me." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami replied.

The two settled down to go to sleep.

"Good night, Yami. I love you." Yugi said.

"Night, Yugi. I love you, too." Yami said. He kissed Yugi before the two settled down to go to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. In case someone doesn't know, PDA simply means public display of affection. In schools, you're not supposed to hold hands or kiss or anything. Most kids don't listen, though.

Next: The school shooting.

For anyone who wants to know, this is the order that I work on my stories: Starting Over is first followed by Permanent Darkness, then One Ending, and the The Bullet last. This is, in my mind, how I write the next chapter of each story. I work on one story then do the next chapter of the next story.

Let me know what you thought of this first chapter.

R&R.


	2. School Shooting

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry it's late, but I didn't get it done until today.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- School Shooting

"So, what should we do?" Tea asked.

It was Saturday, and the group was out together.

"I suppose that we can do anything." Joey said.

"Where's Seto at, Joey?" Yami asked.

"He's at work." Joey said glumly.

"Is there any day of the week that he doesn't work?" Ryou asked.

"No." Joey, Serenity, and Mokuba said at the same time.

"Well, let's go to the mall. We can at least walk around there for a while." Malik said.

"Not a bad idea." Tea agreed.

The group then headed for the mall.

"Where are Bakura and Marik at?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know, and I think that we might be better off not knowing." Ryou answered.

"Meaning that it's probably something illegal, so if we don't know, when the police asked us if they did it, we can honestly say that we don't know." Heba said.

"Exactly." Malik said.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the mall.

"How about we split up for a while and meet up at the food court later?" Tea suggested.

"Might as well." Yami said.

"What time?" Tristan asked.

"Well, its eleven now, so why don't we meet up at the food court at one." Serenity suggested.

"Okay. We'll meet up then." Heba said.

The group then split up and went their separate ways.

* * *

"So, any idea why we come together as a group when all we do is split up in the end?" Yugi asked Yami as they walked through the mall.

"I don't know. We don't split up all the time, but I admit that we do split up mist of the time. We do hang out while we're though. After all, we'll spend about an hour or so just sitting around and talking at the food court." Yami said.

"That's true." Yugi agreed.

The two walked around the mall hand in hand.

Yami noticed the leather store that the mall had. "Hey, Yugi. Why don't we go in and see what they have." Yami suggested.

"Sure thing." Yugi agreed.

The two walked into the store and started to look around at the different types of leather clothing.

'Not bad.' Yami thought, noting that there seemed to be some new leather clothing in the store.

"Hey, handsome." a girl said.

Yami turned and looked to see that one of the salesgirls had walked up to him.

"Finding everything you need." the girl asked.

"Yes. I am." Yami answered, turning his attention back to the clothes he had found interest in.

"Is there anything that I can get for you?" the girl asked in a seductive manner.

Yami glanced over at her and noticed that she was batting her eyelashes at him. 'Great. She's trying to seduce me.' Yami thought.

"Well? Can I get you anything?" the girl asked again, moving closer to Yami.

Yugi had heard this and looked over to see the girl trying to seduce his boyfriend. Yugi had to suppress a laugh. He knew that it pissed Yami off when girls would try to seduce him. He could look into Yami's eyes and see how upset he was. 'She'd better back off before Yami snaps at her.' Yugi thought.

"I'm doing just fine." Yami said, hoping that she would give up and leave him alone.

"Well, why don't we go into the back and I'll show you what we have back there that we haven't put out?" the girl asked, taking hold of Yami's arm.

Yami jerked his arm away. "No." Yami said coldly.

"Oh. Come on. No one will know." the girl said, smiling seductively.

"Miss, I am gay, and I am in a relationship." Yami said.

The girl's jaw dropped.

"He," Yami said, pointing at Yugi, "is my boyfriend, so please leave me alone."

Okay. Sorry." the girl said before walking off.

Yami still seemed rather irritated.

Yugi walked over and said, "Yami, calm down."

"I hate when that happens." Yami said.

"Well, at least she backed off. There were a few who didn't care and decided to come onto you anyway." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Now, what do you think of these?" Yugi asked, showing Yami the black leather pants and jacket that he had found.

Yami looked at them. "They look nice. How about one of those tank tops?" Yami asked, motioning to the tight-fitting black tank top.

"Hmm. Maybe." Yugi agreed.

"Why not go try it all on?" Yami suggested.

"Sure." Yugi agreed. He took the things to the dressing room.

Yami then went back to looking around.

"Well, what do you think?" Yugi asked.

Yami turned and saw his boyfriend in the leather outfit. He had to stop himself from letting his jaw drop or drooling.

"Well?" Yugi asked.

"It looks great. I think that you should get it." Yami said. 'Damn! He's hot on that!' Yami thought.

"Okay." Yugi agreed and went back into the dressing room.

'I need to stop getting him to try stuff on.' Yami thought. He then remembered how Yugi looked in it. 'Although it is a beautiful sight to me.' Yami thought. He then started to look through the store again.

"Anything interesting, Yami?" Yugi asked, walking up behind his boyfriend, holding the clothes.

"Not really." Yami replied, turning to face his boyfriend.

"Well, should we get going then?" Yugi asked.

"Sure thing." Yami replied.

Yugi paid for the clothes before they left the store.

"Yami, did you tell me to buy the clothes because they're nice or because you thought I looked good in them?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked before wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist. "Both, actually." Yami answered.

"I thought so." Yugi said.

"Problem with that?" Yami asked.

"Not really." Yugi answered.

"Good." Yami said.

The two then went into the bookstore.

"You can get yourself a book that you actually want to read." Yugi said, referring to the book that Yami had to read for school.

Yami chuckled. "I'll do just that, Aibou." Yami said.

The two started looking around the store.

Both ended up finding a few books that they wanted to read.

Yami paid for his books first.

Since Yugi had a book that he had pre-ordered, and he was picking that one up, too.

After that, the two left the store.

"Well, you got your book now." Yami said.

"I know. I'm looking forward to reading it." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "You'll probably start reading it tonight, and ignore me." Yami said.

"You'll be reading, too." Yugi replied.

"Probably." Yami admitted.

The two walked around aimlessly for a while longer.

"Well, we've managed to kill forty-five minutes." Yami said, glancing at his watch.

"We beat our old record by fifteen minutes." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I wish that we wouldn't spend so long before we meet up." Yami said.

"Well, you know that Tea and Serenity shop longer than we do." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Makes me glad that I'm gay." Yami said.

"Because you don't have to stay with your girlfriend and carry all her bags." Yugi said.

"Exactly. We like shopping just as much, and when one of us is done, the other is usually not far behind. Besides, I don't have to carry your bags." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "That's true. Since we have an hour and fifteen minutes before we're all supposed to meet up, why don't we go on and sit in the food court?" Yugi asked.

"Sure thing. We don't have anything else to do." Yami agreed.

The two walked into the food court and went to sit down at one of the tables.

"Well, we'll be waiting a while." Yami said.

"We can always start reading." Yugi said.

"Why not? We don't have anything better to do." Yami said.

The two took a book out of their bags and started to read.

After a while, Yami started to get a little hungry. "Hey, Yugi. You want something to eat?" Yami asked.

"You do realize that Tea will have our heads if we eat without them." Yugi said, looking over the edge of his book at his boyfriend.

"I was thinking of just getting us something to hold us over until they get here." Yami said.

"Sure thing. You know what I like." Yugi said.

Yami stood up and went to get something for them.

Yugi decided that he was going to read a little bit more before Yami got back.

Unfortunately, someone else had other ideas.

"Hey there, gorgeous." a voice drawled.

Yugi rolled his eyes and mentally groaned. "Go away, Tyler." Yugi said.

"Oh, come on. I know that you want me, so why don't you just dump Yami and come with me?" Tyler said.

Yugi looked up at Tyler. "Why don't you go jump off a cliff?" Yugi asked sarcastically.

"I'm hurt." Tyler said.

"Like I care." Yugi said.

"Come on. Let's go." Tyler said, grabbing Yugi's arm.

"You can either let me go, or I swear you'll regret it." Yugi said.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Because if Yami comes back and finds you here, he'll kick your ass. And I don't think you want to piss Yami off." Yugi said.

"Come on, gorgeous. Stop letting him control you." Tyler said, pulling Yugi up from his chair.

Yugi growled. "I don't like you, I will never like you, and," Yugi said, jerking his arm from Tyler's grip, "I will never go out with you. Now leave me alone."

Tyler snorted. "I don't see why you like him anyway." Tyler said.

"Maybe because I don't stalk him."Tyler whirled around to find Yami glaring at him.

"I suggest that you leave unless you really want all these people here to see me kick your ass, and don't think that I won't." Yami said, his crimson eyes burning with anger.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll get Yugi one of these days." Tyler said before he walked off.

"Yugi, can I-" Yami started.

"No." Yugi said.

"But-" Yami started again.

"No." Yugi repeated.

"But he's-" Yami tried.

"Yami, no. He's gone. Just sit down and forget him. We're supposed to be having fun, remember?" Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Fine." Yami agreed. He set the tray of food down on the table before he sat back down along with Yugi. "I wish that he's leave you alone." Yami said.

"I don't think that you have to worry about it, Yami. He's annoying, yes, but he's not getting me." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"Now, let's start eating." Yugi said.

The two started eating their food.

* * *

The rest of the group met up with Yugi and Yami when the agreed upon time came up.

"How is it that you two are always the first ones here?" Malik asked.

"Because we always get here before you." Yami replied, marking his page before putting the book up.

"Smartass." Bakura said.

"You were the one who asked a dumb question." Yami retorted.

"All right. No need in starting a fight." Tea said.

The entire group sat down.

"You guys eat without us?" Atemu asked, noticing the cups on the table.

"About an hour ago. We just had a little something to eat to hold us over." Yami replied.

"Well, the rest of us are starving, so why don't we all get something to eat?" Joey suggested.

No one in the group was surprised by the fact that Joey had suggested it.

After getting their food, the group sat down together.

"Geez. You went to the leather store again, Yugi?" Tristan asked.

Yugi shrugged. "It's the style I like." Yugi said.

"He'd wear it to school if he could get by with it." Heba muttered.

Yugi glared at his brother. "Like you wouldn't, too." Yugi said.

Heba shrugged.

"So, what else did you guys do while we were shopping?" Serenity asked.

"Well, while we were in the leather store, a girl come onto to Yami and pissed him off. Then there's the fact that when we got here, Tyler was here, and he came onto me again." Yugi said.

"Yikes." Ryou said, glancing at Yami.

"I wanted to kill him." Yami remarked.

"And I told you that he's not worth it." Yugi said.

"I don't think he'll ever give up." Tea said.

"Well, he won't be getting me." Yugi said.

The group then continued to eat and talk while they were at the mall.

* * *

On Monday, Solomon was in the kitchen, making breakfast. He glanced at the clock. 'Well, it's time for them to get up.' Solomon thought. He walked to the stairs and yelled up, "Boys! Get up! It's time for school!"

"Yes, Grandpa!" came four voices.

'They'd better get up soon. I want them to eat breakfast before they go to school.' Solomon thought.

It wasn't that long before all four boys came downstairs.

"I don't want to go to school." Atemu muttered.

"Well, you don't have a choice, but to go, Atemu, so knock it off." Heba said.

"All right, boys. Sit down and eat breakfast before you go." Solomon said.

The four did as they were told and sat down to eat.

"All right. I'm going to want you boys to come right home after school. There's some new shipments coming in, so I'm going to need two of you to sort through that, one of you to do inventory, and one of you to help me in the shop." Solomon said.

"Okay. Grandpa. We'll come right home after school." Yami said.

"Good." Solomon said.

The boys soon finished breakfast and put the dishes in the sink.

The four grabbed their school bags and headed out the door. "Bye, Grandpa!" the four called.

"Bye, boys! Have a good day!" Solomon called.

The four left the house and headed for school.

Along the way, they met up with Tea, Tristan, Ryou, and Malik.

"I really don't want to go to school today." Malik moaned.

The group laughed.

"Come on, Malik. We don't have a choice." Ryou said.

"He sounds like Atemu." Heba said.

"Well, it's rather boring." Atemu replied.

"I don't think that school's that bad." Tea said.

"Well, not everyone thinks that way." Atemu replied.

The group soon arrived at school.

"Hey, guys!" Serenity said.

"Hey, Serenity. Mokuba." Yugi said as the two walked over to join them.

"Where are Joey and Seto?" Yami asked.

"Not sure, but they're here somewhere." Serenity replied.

"Probably getting themselves in trouble again for PDA." Atemu remarked.

"Since you gave him a little advice, I highly doubt that." Heba said.

Atemu shrugged. "It beats Seto trying to sue them for interrupting his time with Joey." Atemu replied.

"He couldn't exactly do that, Atemu." Mokuba told them.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past Seto to try and find a way to get back at someone who interrupted him and Joey." Atemu said.

"Finding a way, yeah, he would do." Mokuba agreed.

"As if he and Joey don't spend enough time together as it us." Serenity remarked.

The group made their way into the school building and went to their lockers to get their books.

"So, before Joey asks, are we going anywhere after school?" Tristan asked.

"Sorry, but we can't. Grandpa needs all four of us to help out in the shop today." Heba said.

"A new shipment must have come in." Ryou said, knowing that all four helped out only when there was a new shipment.

"Yeah. We all said we'd be home after school, and we will be." Yami replied.

The bell then rang.

"Well, let's get to class." tea said.

The group went their separate ways to class.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, Tea, Seto, and Ryou were all sitting in their first class.

"So, where were you and Joey?" Heba asked.

"None of your business." Seto retorted, typing on his laptop.

"Yeah. That says it all." Tea said.

"Let's hope that Yami, Tristan, and Marik can keep Joey awake during class." Ryou remarked.

"I'm sure that Marik will love that job. He'll find a way to keep Joey awake." Yugi said.

"And if he does anything to Joey, he's a dead man." Seto said.

"I don't think that you have to worry about that. Marik knows not to do anything to him, or it'll be his head." Seto said.

Tyler then walked up to the group. "Yes, there, Yugi." Tyler said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "No, Tyler. I am not breaking up with Yami to go out with you, now leave me alone." Yugi said.

"Come on. I'm sure you'd have much more fun with me." Tyler said, winking at Yugi.

"Please. You're idea of fun is taking a person to your bed on the first date and then throwing them aside after you get what you want." Seto said.

Tyler scowled. "How do you know?" Tyler demanded.

"Tyler, _everyone _in this school knows your reputation. All you do is go out with someone until they sleep with them and then you dump them. Some have even said you've dumped them right after sex. Everyone knows, and no one wants to go out with you unless they want sex." Tea said.

Tyler glared.

"Just leave me alone, Tyler." Yugi said.

"It's not over." Tyler said before walking off.

"You'd think that after so long, he'd get a clue." Ryou said.

"He'll get that clue one of these days." Yugi said.

"Probably whenever Yami kicks his ass. One of these days, Tyler is going to push Yami too far, and not even you are going to be able to stop Yami from fighting him when that time comes." Heba said.

"I know that, Heba. Tyler may have heard of Yami's temper, but he's never been faced with his full-blown anger, and when he crosses Yami in the wrong way, I am going to stay out of the way." Yugi said.

"It will be Tyler's own fault when Yami does kill him." Seto said.

"That's true." Tea agreed.

The teacher then came into the classroom and started the class.

* * *

After their first class, the group of friends met up together at their usual spot.

"So, how was class?" Heba asked, looking at Joey.

Joey glared at Marik. "He kept throwing paper balls and hitting me." Joey said.

Marik shrugged. "You kept falling asleep, and it was the only way to keep you awake." Marik said.

"You could have just shaken me. You're right behind me!" Joey snapped.

Marik smirked. "Maybe, but hitting you like that is so much more fun than shaking you would be." Marik said.

"How was your class?" Malik asked, hoping to avoid a fight.

"It was fine." Yugi answered.

"He just had to tell Tyler he wouldn't date him again." Seto said.

Yami growled. "What did he do this time?" Yami asked.

"The usual." Yugi answered.

"I swear that I am going to kill that boy one of the days." Yami said.

"Calm down, Yami. There's no reason to kill him." Yugi said.

"Yes, there is. I don't like the fact that he keeps coming onto you when he knows that you're dating me." Yami said.

"Well, there's no reason for you to do that, Yami. Like I said before, it would take amnesia for me to date someone like that. Everyone knows that Tyler just dates people so that he can sleep with them. He doesn't want a meaningful relationship with anyone. He just wants sex. That alone would put me off from wanting to date him." Yugi said.

"That's true." Tea agreed.

The group sat around talking for a while longer.

"Well, we might want to head on in to our next class." Tristan remarked.

"Yeah. Class will be starting soon." Ryou agreed.

Bakura groaned. "Why do we have to go in early? Why can't we wait until the bell rings?" Bakura asked.

"Because it's going to be ringing in a few moments anyway. We might as well beat the rush." Yami said.

The groups stood up to leave.

_BANG! BANG!_

The entire school went into a panic.

"What the hell?!"

"Run!"

"Get down!"

"Out of my way!"

"Move it!"

Students at school began running everywhere, trying to get away from the gunshots that had erupted into the schoolyard.

The group of friends was separated.

Yami looked around desperately for any sign of his friends, Yugi in particular. "Yugi! Yugi, where are you?!" Yami shouted.

The entire group of friends was trying to get away from the shooting while trying to find each other.

_BANG! BANG!_

More shots were fired, sending people into more of a panic.

Yami stumbled around. He knew he was in danger out in the open, but he didn't care at the time. All he cared about was finding Yugi. "Yugi! Yugi, where are you?! Yugi!" Yami shouted, trying to make himself heard above the screaming of the crowd, which was next to impossible.

Students were still panicking and trying to get away.

Several people rammed into Yami and knocked Yami off balance, sending him falling to the ground.

Looking up, Yami saw something that made his heart freeze in terror.

Yugi was on the ground, and he wasn't moving.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed. He scrambled to his feet and ran over to where his boyfriend was laying on the ground. He dropped down beside Yugi. "Yugi!" Yami said frantically. He felt his heart sink when he saw that blood was coming from Yugi's head. "Yugi." Yami said rather weakly, reaching over to Yugi.

"Yami! Don't!"

Yami looked up to see Seto and Joey running to them.

"Oh, Yugi!" Joey cried.

"Don't move him, Yami! We don't know what kind of damage has been done, and we don't need to make it worse!" Seto told him, having to yell to be heard over the screaming.

It wasn't long before the rest of their friends managed to find them.

"Yugi!" Heba cried as soon as he saw his brother.

Atemu grabbed his boyfriend to keep him from running over.

"We need to leave him still!" Seto told them, whipping out a cell phone. He made a quick call.

"Now?" Mokuba asked.

"I called for help. Police and ambulances are on their way." Seto told them.

It did little to reassure the group.

Yugi was still bleeding badly, and there was no way to help him there.

No one was calm, and everyone was worried.

Despite the fact that the shooting seemed to have stopped, the school was still in a panic with teachers and faculty running around trying to calm the students down and helping anyone who was injured.

The shooting didn't last long, but Yugi was the one who had faces the consequences.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sorry if the school shooting wasn't good, but I wasn't sure how it woudl work.

Next: It'll be about Yugi being in surgery and the others waiting.

R&R.


	3. Waiting

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry that it's late, but I'm finding it hard to write this story. I know what I want to trie. I'm just having trouble organizing those thoughts into words, so these chapters might take longer.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Waiting

Domino General Hospital was usually quiet. It rarely had many truly serious patients unless it came from a car accident or a gang fight. Other than that, it didn't get very busy in the ER.

This day was different.

Ambulances were arriving with patients from the shooting at Domino High School.

Two paramedics came rushing in with Yugi on the gurney.

"What do we have here?" a female doctor with red hair and blue eyes asked hurriedly as she ran over.

"Another victim from the Domino High shooting. He was shot in the head. Vitals aren't good." one paramedic said.

"All right. We need blood for him. We need to prep him for surgery." the doctor said. She then shouted a few more orders that nurses quickly began to follow.

* * *

The gang got to the hospital. Since none of them were injured, they couldn't go in the ambulance because in such situations, ambulances could only be used for those who were injured.

Yami was beyond worried, and he was near hysterics.

Atemu stayed close to his brother because he knew that his brother could have a meltdown at any time, but he was also keeping a close eye on Heba because he knew that boyfriend could be the same way.

"I'll go and see what I can find out about Yugi." Seto said before walking off.

"Come on. We need to get out of the way." Bakura said.

The group got out of the way.

Yami sat down. His hands were shaking, and every gruesome possibility ran through his head. Yugi dying was at the top of his list.

Tea sat down beside Yami. "Don't worry, Yami. Yugi's a strong person. He'll be just fine." Tea said.

"It was just so bad. How could-" Yami didn't want to finish the sentence.

"He'll be okay. They'll save him." Ryou added. He, too, was on the verge of tears.

Bakura held Ryou as he tried to keep his own emotions from showing.

"D-did someone c-call Grandpa?" Heba asked in a shaky voice.

Since Tea was looking after Yami, Atemu turned his attention to Heba. He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend in an attempt to calm him down.

"Yeah. I called. He's on his way." Joey said. He didn't tell them that Solomon had been shocked and horrified to find out that Yugi had been shot, but Solomon was on his way to the hospital.

Seto soon returned to them.

"Did you find out anything?" Malik asked.

"Yes. They've gotten Yugi stabilized, but they can't do any surgery yet." Seto said.

"Why not?! He could die without it!" Heba exclaimed.

"They can't operate without consent, and they need his grandfather to give consent." Seto said.

"Damn it! Isn't there something we can do?" Yami asked, desperate to save his boyfriend's life.

Before Seto could answer, Solomon came running up to them. "Where is Yugi?! How is he?!" Solomon demanded.

"He's stable, but they can't operate without your consent." Seto said.

"Where are they?" Solomon asked, intending to give his full consent.

Then, the doctor who had first saw Yugi when he came into the ER walked up to them. "IS there a guardian here for Yugi Mutou?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. I'm Yugi's grandfather." Solomon said.

"Mr. Mutou, I'm Dr. Reed." she said.

"How is he?" Solomon asked.

"We have him stabilized, but we're going to need to perform surgery to remove the bullet as well as take care of any other damage." Dr. Reed said.

"Do whatever you need to. Just save my grandson." Solomon said.

"I'll do everything I can for him." Dr. Reed replied. She then walked off.

"So, what now?" Serenity asked.

"The only thing we can do is wait." Seto said.

Solomon turned to the teenagers. "What exactly happened?" Solomon asked.

Since he was the most calm, Seto decided to tell him. "We were about to head into the school after break. We got up and then shoots started to be fired. We could hear them. Everything went to hell." Seto said.

Solomon didn't like it when they would curse, but at this time, he couldn't have cared less.

"Everyone went into a panic. Everyone was running and screaming, trying to get away. We were all separated at the time. More shoots were fired." Seto said. He glanced over at Yami. "Yami was the first one to find Yugi. He had already been shot. The rest of us soon found them. By then, the shooting had stopped. Someone had called for ambulances, so it wasn't long before someone came to help Yugi. They got him in the ambulance fast and brought Yugi here. You know the rest." Seto said.

Solomon nodded.

"I hope that they find out who did this, and make them pay for it." Tristan growled, knowing that they were the cause of his friend being in the hospital now.

"They would have just gotten started. We should know something before too long, though." Seto said.

"I would just rather know that Yugi's going to be okay." Heba said.

"We should know something soon." Seto said.

"Why don't all of you go home? You have been through enough for one day. I'll stay here and let you know what happens." Solomon said.

"I can't leave, Grandpa. I'll just drive myself crazy not knowing. I'd never be able to relax. Not now." Yami said.

"Neither could I." Heba added.

All the other teenagers voiced the same thoughts.

"I understand. We'll all wait and here about Yugi." Solomon said.

By this time, other people had come in wanting to know about their kids who had been caught in the shooting at the school.

* * *

Only three hours had passed since the surgery had started, but to everyone, it seemed like an eternity had passed.

Joey, Tristan, and Malik were all pacing the floor nervously.

Seto was on his laptop, trying to keep himself distracted.

Bakura and Marik were actually behaving themselves. They were getting everyone coffee or tea to try and settle their nerves some.

Heba had been a nervous wreck and was constantly going over the possibility of losing his brother.

Atemu was trying to keep Heba from actually snapping.

Solomon would flip between pacing and going to see a nurse to try and find out how Yugi was doing.

Ryou was sitting mostly and trying to stay calm.

Mokuba and Serenity were sitting close to each other and holding onto one another as they waited anxiously for news on their friend.

Tea was staying close to Yami and trying to keep her friend form falling apart.

Yami was a complete wreck. He was constantly going over the possibilities of what could happen to his boyfriend. He was also extremely nervous because he couldn't sense Yugi through the link, and that was making him even more nervous since he was always able to sense Yugi through the link.

Finally, Joey had taken all that he could stand. "What is taking so long?" Joey asked. He had obviously reached the end of his patience.

Seto looked up. "Joey, something like this is going to take time. Any surgery is risky, but they are virtually doing brain surgery, and that is something that is extremely delicate. It could take several more hours." Seto said.

"I don't think I can stand that." Joey said.

"You'll stand it as long as we do. You're not the only one worried, and you're certainly not the only one who is tired of not knowing what's going on." Bakura said.

"I know that. I just wish they'd at least tell us what's happening." Joey said.

Solomon sighed. "We'll know something when they tell us. I would rather they concentrate on what they're doing and save Yugi's life over telling us. We can deal with it. As long as they save Yugi's life, we can all deal with this. A little waiting and worrying is preferable to the worst possible outcome." Solomon said.

Everyone knew that he was all right.

Yami bit his lip. 'I can't lose Yugi. I couldn't take it if I do. He means everything to me.' Yami thought. He closed his eyes, trying stop the thought of Yugi dying from running through his mind. 'Please, Ra. Don't let Yugi die. I can't live without him.' Yami thought.

Tea looked at her friend and could easily tell how upset Yami was, 'Poor Yami. I can't even imagine how he feels.' Tea thought. She let her gaze drift over to where Tristan was still nervously pacing the floor. 'I don't know how I would be able to keep myself together if it was Tristan that was in surgery now. I know how much Yugi and Yami love each other. Anyone who sees them can see that. They don't deserve this.' Tea thought sadly. She herself was extremely worried about Yugi. 'For that matter, none of us could handle losing Yugi. Yugi is, without a doubt, my best friend. I don't know that I could handle that. He means so much to me, to us all. It would destroy every one of us if we lost him.' Tea thought.

Another half hour past before anyone else said anything.

"Seto, have you heard anything on what happened at the school? Do they know anything?" Ryou asked.

All eyes turned to Seto.

"Yeah. They figured out where the shooting come from. It was that old abandoned building across from the school. They don't know who did it yet, but they have possible suspects in mind. No word on who they are, but according to that the police has said, they're hunting for them." Seto said.

"Any clues why they did this?" Marik asked.

"No. Probably won't find that out until after they find whoever is responsible, and we still might not find out a reason for this. At least not one that we're going to want to hear." Seto said.

Atemu growled. "There's no excuse for something like this! You can't justify shooting into a schoolyard full of teenagers!" Atemu said.

"I agree with you there. It's a good thing that the police didn't say who they think did this because if they did, I'd be out there hunting them down right now." Bakura growled.

All eyes turned to Bakura.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"We were just wondering why you act like that. You never seem to care about anyone except for Ryou." Tristan said.

"It also sounds like something you would so." Seto added.

Bakura glared at them. "I'm not crazy enough to shoot into a schoolyard. Like Atemu said, it's not right. I don't kill people, either. I just like to mess with them." Bakura said.

"And he does care about out entire group, though he'd never actually admit it." Ryou spoke up.

Bakura looked away from them. "I do not." Bakura muttered.

The entire group knew that that was a lie.

"As much as I like the thought that you'd do that, Bakura, in this case, I think it would be better if you didn't go after them. With the police looking for them, they might arrest you as well." Solomon said.

Bakura shrugged. "It was a nice thought for me." Bakura said.

"Any idea if anyone else was hurt?" Yami asked softly.

"Three were killed at the school. Another two dozen were brought here to the hospital for treatment. Some were serious like with Yugi, and some were minor. Probably injured from the panic the school went into." Seto said.

"What about those that were serious?" Malik asked.

"No word. Besides, it doesn't really matter right now. All that matters is finding out if Yugi is going to be all right or not." Seto said.

No one argued with that.

After another two hours, the gang finally got an answer to their wish.

After a total of five hours in the operating room, Dr. Reed walked out and went over to where the group was.

Solomon turned to her and said, "Dr. Reed, how is my grandson?"

The entire group stood up.

"The surgery went fine. We didn't have much trouble." Dr. Reed said.

"Will he be all right?" Joey asked.

"I'll be honest. It's too soon to tell. I can't tell you when he'll wake up, either. We have him in ICU right now. With a head injury like this, he needs to be watched carefully." Dr. Reed said.

"I understand." Solomon said.

"From what we saw, I don't think that there will be any permanent damage to him, but there are some side effects that may occur." Dr. Reed said.

"Like what?" Heba asked worriedly.

"Well, there is a good chance that he might not remember today at all. He will most likely not ever remember the shooting, which in my experience has been a good thing. He could also have temporary amnesia." Dr. Reed asked.

"Amnesia? He might not remember anything?" Seto asked.

"It's possible. It could be partial amnesia, total amnesia, and it could be he just doesn't remember today. There's no way to know until he wakes up." Dr. Reed said.

"Thank you. Can we see him?" Solomon asked.

"Of course. Please, only two at a time and make the visits short. Once he's more stable, we'll move him to a regular room. I will tell you that he'll be in the ICU for a few days at least." Dr. Reed said.

"Thank you." Solomon said.

Dr. Reed nodded. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to see him." Dr. Reed said.

Heba knew how upset Yami was, and he knew that Yami wanted to see Yugi more than anyone. "Yami, why don't you go with Grandpa to see him?" Heba said.

Normally, Yami would have probably argued against it, saying that Heba was Yugi's brother and should go, but Yami didn't have it in him to argue and nodded.

Solomon and Yami followed Dr. Reed back into the ICU and to the room where Yugi was.

Yugi was hooked up to several machines. There was a bandage that was wrapped around his head. He also had an oxygen mask over his face. His eyes were closed, of course.

Yami silently gulped. He didn't like seeing Yugi like this. However, he did walk over and take Yugi's hand in his own.

"How long will he be on the oxygen?" Solomon asked.

"He'll most likely be taken off of it by the end of the day. It's just a precaution. As long as he can breathe on his own, he won't have to be on it." Dr. Reed said.

"Do you know when he might wake up?" Solomon asked.

"There's no way to judge that. I'll be honest. With an injury like this, it could be a few days before he does wake up." Dr. Reed said.

Solomon nodded.

Dr. Reed than walked off.

Solomon looked over. It broke his heart to see his seventeen-year-old grandson like this, and it hurt even more to see Yami, the normally clam and in control teen, look so utterly lost and devastated.

Yami wasn't really aware that Solomon was in the room. He hated seeing his boyfriend in this state, but it also relieved him because it meant that Yugi was still alive. He tightened his old on Yugi's hand. "I'm sorry, Yugi. This shouldn't have happened to you. I should have protected you better." Yami said quietly.

A hand on his shoulder brought Yami out of his thoughts. He turned to look at Solomon.

"Don't blame yourself, Yami. You are not to blame for this. You didn't know this was going to happen, so you couldn't have prevented it." Solomon said.

"But-" Yami started.

"I know. It's your job to protect Yugi, but you can't protect him from everything. Yugi wouldn't want you to blame yourself, and you know it. He'll be all right. Yugi is a strong person. I know that he'll pull through." Solomon said.

"How can you be so sure?" Yami asked.

'Because Yugi is a strong person, and he wouldn't give up like that." Solomon said. He smiled and added, "Besides, he loves you far too much to leave you."

For the first time in hours, Yami gave a small smile. "You're right." Yami agreed.

"Come on. Let's give the others a chance to see him." Solomon said.

Yami nodded, and the two left the room, heading back to where the others were. When they returned, they saw the others talking.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Police have caught the ones suspected of the shooting." Seto said.

"Have they said who it was?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Lisa Moore and Trenton and Greenway." Marik growled.

"Weren't they two of the teachers who were fired last year?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Looks like they were probably pissed that they lost their jobs and decided to take it out on the school." Seto said.

"And destroyed a lot of lives in the process." Malik growled, thinking of the students who died.

"Two of the students were brought to the hospital died." Tea added quietly.

"That's five." Yami said softly.

The group nodded.

"Those two are in for trouble." Seto said.

"How's Yugi?" Heba asked.

"As well as can be expected." Solomon said. He caught Atemu's eyes and told him seemly to go with Heba to see Yugi.

Atemu nodded. "Come on, Heba. Let's go see Yugi." Atemu said.

Heba nodded, and the two walked off.

"Talk about twisted." Tristan said.

"Yeah. I can't believe those two endangered innocent lives just because they were angry that they lost their jobs." Malik said.

"Well, they'll pay for it." Solomon said.

"Yeah. It's sad that the students who died had to the pay the price." Joey said.

No one disagreed.

* * *

Like Dr. Reed had said, Yugi was moved out of the ICU two days, and the oxygen mask had been removed, but Yugi still hadn't woken up. The

Yugi was in a coma.

It had been a devastating truth for them all to hear.

Now, they were all constantly going to the hospital to see Yugi, and they were now able to stay with Yugi.

Yami barely left the hospital except for at night, but he didn't sleep well. He missed having Yugi there to hold at night.

Everyone was worried for Yugi and hoped that he would wake up soon.

Domino High School was closed for two weeks due to the shooting. Several memorial services had been held for the students who had died during the shooting.

* * *

Yami saw sitting beside Yugi in the hospital again. He had was just sitting there, holding Yugi's hand. He sighed. "Yugi, I wish that you would wake up. I miss talking to you. We all need you now." Yami said quietly.

A moment later, the door opened, and Heba walked in.

"Hey, Yami." Heba said.

"Hey, Heba." Yami replied.

"No change?" Heba asked.

"No." Yami said softly.

"He'll wake up. I know he will." Heba said.

"I want to believe that, but the longer he stays like this, the harder it is for me to believe that." Yami said.

"Don't worry, Yami. He will. Yugi's never been one to give up on anything in his life, and he certainly won't give up on living, not when he has so much to live for." Heba said. He smiled and said, "If he worked eight years on completing the Millennium Puzzle and didn't stop trying, then you should know that he's not going to give up on this."

Yami smiled back. "You're right. It just gets harder." Yami said.

The door to the hospital flung open, and the rest of the gang ran in minus Seto, Bakura, and Marik.

"You're not going to believe this!" Joey said.

"Believe what?" Yami asked.

"And keep it down before you're thrown out of the hospital for disturbing other patients." Heba added.

"They've indicted those two teachers for everything. They're going to trial." Ryou said.

"Let's just hope that they get convicted." Yami said.

"For teachers, they're not that bright." Tristan said.

"Meaning?" Yami asked.

"These two kept detailed records of everything that they did. The police found pans for how they were going to do the shooting in both their apartments. They also found receipts for all the firearms that they sued during the shooting." Atemu added.

"They found the guns on them when they were arrested." Malik said.

"Everyone knew that." Heba said.

"Yeah, and the bullets have been matched to the guns. There's no doubt that they were the ones who did the shooting." Tea said.

"Good. They've caused enough harm." Yami said.

"No joke." Mokuba agreed.

"Well, at least we know that the ones responsible aren't getting away with what they did." Joey said.

"Any clue as to why they did it?" Yami asked.

"Same reason we thought. They were angry that they had been fired, so they teamed up and decided to get back at the school by shooting at it." Serenity said.

"I don't think that they took into account the fact that they could hurt or kill innocent students who had nothing to do with them being fired." Tea said.

"It just shows you how little some people value human life." Heba said.

"Well, they certainly are going to come to regret it." Marik said.

The group turned to find Marik and Bakura there.

"When did you two get here?" Ryou asked.

"A few minutes ago." Bakura answered.

"Any change with Yugi?" Marik asked.

"No." Yami said.

Marik and Bakura had become more civilized and were rather easy on Yami now with what had been happening. They couldn't imagine how they would feel if their Lights and boyfriends were in that situation, so they had been more compassionate toward Yami and what he was dealing with.

"Well, I guess all that we can do now is wait until Yugi wakes up." Joey said.

"Yeah. I just hope that it's soon." Tristan said.

All eyes turned to the unconscious teen on the bed.

They all wanted their friend to wake up.

* * *

It was growing late, and Yami was still sitting beside Yugi. He sighed. "Yugi, I wish that you would wake up. We all miss you. I miss you." Yami said. He reached out and brushed Yugi's bags out so his eyes. He knew that when he did that at home, Yugi would always scrunched his face up at the action.

Yugi didn't do anything now.

Yami sighed. "I hope that you come back to us soon, Yugi. We all need you." Yami said. He tightened his grip on Yugi's hand as he felt tears come to his eyes. He wiped them away before they could fall.

Yami looked at the clock and saw how late it was.

"I have to go home now, Yugi, but I promise you that I will come back tomorrow. I'll keep coming back until you wake up." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi gently on the lips before he left the room, knowing that he would be back the next morning.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sorry if this chapter was borning, but the next one should be better.

Next: Yugi wakes up.

R&R.


	4. Amnesia!

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- Amnesia!

A week had passed since the shooting, and Yugi had still not woken up.

Everyone was even more worried about Yugi now that he had been in a coma for a week.

Yami hadn't left Yugi's hospital room much. He was completely worried about Yugi, and he didn't plan on leaving that much until Yugi had woken up.

All of their friends were worried about Yugi. None of them knew that they would do if Yugi never woke up.

* * *

Yami was sitting beside Yugi in the hospital room. He was holding Yugi's hand. "Come on, Yugi. You have to wake up. We all need you. I need you. No one knows what to do with you in a coma. I need you to wake up and give me that smile that says everything is going to be okay like you always do when times are tough." Yami said.

Yugi didn't respond.

A moment later, the door opened, and the group walked in.

"Hey, Yami." Joey said.

Yami looked up and gave them a strained smile. "Hey, guys." Yami said.

"Any change?" Bakura asked.

"No. Nothing." Yami said.

"We can't give up. Yugi's going to wake up." Tea said.

"Yeah. Yugi isn't one to give up, and there's no doubt in my mind that he's going to give up." Ryou added.

No one was willing to give up hope yet because that would mean that Yugi wasn't going to ever wake up, and none of them were willing to even consider that possibility.

"Has Grandpa talked to Dr. Reed?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Dr. Reed said that Yugi is physically recovering from the shooting. She says that he could wake up any time." Seto said.

"Or he might never wake up." Heba said quietly.

The group went silent again at that thought.

"Come on. This is Yugi we're talking about. He's not going to give up." Malik said.

"He's right. We can't just give up." Tristan said.

"We're not." Yami said. He wasn't about to give up on his boyfriend yet. He couldn't even imagine something like that.

Suddenly, a low groan filled the air.

All eyes turned to the bed, the only place the groan could have come from.

Everyone could feel their hope rising. They all wanted it to mean that Yugi was waking up.

Slowly, Yugi opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, and he couldn't really see straight. 'Where am I? What happened?' Yugi asked himself.

"Yugi!"

Yugi looked up and found a group of people standing around him.

"All right!"

"This is great!"

"Welcome back, Yugi!"

"You gave us quite a scare!"

"Don't ever pull that again!"

"About damn time!"

Yugi was confused.

Heba walked up beside his brother. "Yugi, I'm glad you're awake. You have no idea how worried we were." Heba said.

"Heba." Yugi said.

"Of course it's me." Heba said.

Yami hadn't said a word, but he was smiling happily. He was glad that Yugi was awake now.

"Hey, Yug. If you wanted some attention, you could have found a better to get it." Joey said.

Yugi then turned his attention to the other people in the room. 'What is going on?' Yugi asked himself.

"So, you doing okay?" Ryou asked.

Yugi finally said something for the first time since he woke up. "What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"There was a shooting at school, and you were shot. You've been in a coma for a week." Heba said.

Yugi then turned his attention back to Heba. "What are you doing here, Heba?" Yugi asked.

Heba frowned. "Where else would I be when my brother is in the hospital?" Heba asked.

Yugi shook his head. "I don't understand." Yugi muttered.

Everyone looked at each other, wondering what was up with Yugi.

"Looks like that bullet did more damage than we thought." Bakura muttered.

"Yugi, what's wrong? What don't you understand?" Tea asked.

Yugi shifted his eyes to Tea. "Tea, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I'm your friend. This is the only place that I would be right now." Tea said.

"So, you're not upset anymore?" Yugi asked.

Tea frowned. "Upset? Upset about what?" tea asked.

"Well, a few days ago, you told me you were in love with me, and I had to tell you I was gay." Yugi said.

Those words struck fear in Tea's heart as she knew exactly what that meant.

Everyone else was completely shocked at those words.

"Tea, what's going on?" Heba asked.

Tea was so shocked that she couldn't answer.

"Heba, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Egypt?" Yugi asked.

Now Heba was worried.

"Yugi, don't you remember?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned his attention to Yami for the first time. "Remember what? And who are you?" Yugi asked.

Those words were enough to break Yami's heart. 'He doesn't know who I am.' Yami thought.

* * *

The group was outside the hospital room while Dr. Reed and Solomon were in there with Yugi.

Tristan turned to his girlfriend. "Tea, what the hell was Yugi talking about? You were in love with Yugi?" Tristan asked.

Tea sighed. "Tristan, I was at one time." Tea said.

"And you never mentioned this before why?" Yami asked.

"Guys, that was a long time ago." Tea said.

"How long? He said it was a few days ago." Marik pointed out.

"He also thinks that I'm in Egypt." Heba pointed out.

Tea sighed. "Guys, Yugi and I were _fourteen _when I talked to him about that. It was still a few months before he completed the Millennium Puzzle. Guys, that was three years ago." Tea said.

"Hold on. Does that mean that Yugi doesn't remember the last three years of his life?" Joey asked.

"It sounds like it." Seto said.

Something then hit Tea. "If that's true, then the only people he's going to remember are Heba, me, and Grandpa. He might recognize Joey and Tristan's names from school. He'd probably recognize Seto's name because he was already the CEO of KaibaCorp. He won't remember anyone else." Tea said.

"He doesn't know who I am." Yami said.

"Any of us." Bakura added.

A moment later, Solomon and Dr. Reed walked out of the hospital room.

"Well, I can officially tell you that Yugi does have amnesia. He doesn't remember the last three years of his life." Dr. Reed said.

"Is this something permanent?" Yami asked.

"No. Not necessarily. He could remember everything in due time. It might take some time, but he should remember." Dr. Reed said

"Should?" Heba asked.

"There is always the chance that he won't remember. It's a slim chance that he won't remember and the amnesia is permanent. I won't lie that it is a possibility, but it's not something I see as happening." Dr. Reed said.

"So, what should we do?" Ryou asked.

"Well, the truth is that you shouldn't tell him anything in the last three years. Let it come back to him on its own." Dr. Reed said.

"What if he asks specific questions?" Heba asked.

"I would say answer them. If he asks specially, then yes, go ahead and tell him." Dr. Reed said.

"All right." Solomon said.

"Also, don't treat him any differently than you would if he did remember. Sometimes, being treated the same way will help them recover their memory." Dr. Reed said.

"Nothing else we should know?" Solomon asked.

"I don't think so. Now that Yugi's awake, I'll want to keep him here today, and if all's well, he can go home tomorrow." Dr. Reed said.

"Dr. Reed, Yami and Atemu live with us now, and they didn't from the time Yugi remembers. How do we explain that?" Solomon asked.

"Just be honest and tell him that they live there." Dr. Reed said.

Solomon nodded, and Dr. Reed walked off.

"So, what now." Atemu asked.

"We do what she says." Solomon said.

Yami sighed. "I suppose I'll need to move out of the room now." Yami said.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"He doesn't remember that we're dating, so it would be weird for us to be in the same room." Yami said. He crossed his arms and added softly, "For him anyway." He didn't like the way any of this had turned out.

"Where are you going to move to? There's only three bedrooms in the house." Atemu said.

"You'll stay put. We'll simply explain to Yugi that you two share a room because Atemu and Heba are dating, so they share a room." Solomon said.

Yami nodded.

"I suppose this also means that we can't tell Yugi that he and Yami were dating." Malik said.

"No. It's best that we just let Yugi remember on his own." Solomon said. He looked at Yami and said, "I'm sorry, but it's best this way."

"I understand." Yami said.

* * *

Later, Heba was in the hospital room with Yugi.

"So, Yami ad Atemu Sennen are brothers and they live with us?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Atemu is actually my boyfriend. He and I share a room. You and Yami are roommates because there is no other room in the house for him." Heba said.

"Oh. Do we get along?" Yugi asked.

"You and Yami? Yes. You two are best friends." Heba said. 'And you were in love with him.' Heba added silently to himself.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'm sure that you'll remember everything in time." Heba said.

"I hope so. I don't like not remembering everything. There's three years of my life that I can't remember." Yugi said.

Heba reached over and took Yugi's hand in his. "Yugi, it'll be okay." Heba said.

"The fact that I was shot is upsetting enough. The fact that I can't remember things make sit worse. I mean, Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler were bullies at one time, and now they're my friends." Yugi said.

They'd told Yugi about who his friends were so that he wasn't caught too off guard.

"It's going to be okay, Yugi. I promise." Heba said.

Yugi gave his brother a small smile. "I hope you're right." Yugi said. He then realized something. "How long have you been living with us?" Yugi asked.

"About two years." Heba said.

"Wow. I missed a lot." Yugi said.

"You'll get it back, Yugi." Heba said.

The door opened, and Tea walked in. "Hey, Heba. Mind if I talk to Yugi a minute?" Tea asked.

"Sure." Heba said. He got up and left.

"How are you doing, Yugi?" Tea asked, walking over and sitting beside Yugi.

"Besides the fact I was shot in the head and have lost three years of my life, I'm fantastic." Yugi said sarcastically.

'Well, he's retained some of the attitude he's picked up form Yami.' Tea thought. "I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." Tea said.

"About what?" Yugi asked.

"What you said earlier. Yugi, I know I told you I was in love with you, and I really was, but the truth is that I got over you." Tea said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Tea nodded. "I accepted it and moved on. Tristan and I are dating now. Have been for about a year." Tea said.

"Oh. I just know that you were pretty upset when I told you I was gay." Yugi said.

Tea waved him off. "I got over that a while ago. We're great friends, Yugi." Tea said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad. I really value our friendship, and I don't want to lose it." Yugi said.

Tea reached down and took Yugi's hand in hers. "We didn't, Yugi. I am really happy with Tristan." Yugi said.

"Good." Yugi said. He leaned back into the pillows. "Now, if only I can remember the last three years of my life." Yugi said.

"You will, Yugi. Just give it a little time." Tea said.

* * *

Yami and Atemu were in Yami and Yugi's room at the house.

"I cannot believe this." Yami said.

"Yami, it'll be okay." Atemu said.

"How will it be okay? Yugi doesn't remember _who _am, let alone the fact that we were _dating. _I think that I have the right to be upset." Yami said.

"I didn't say that you shouldn't be upset. You just can't let Yugi know how upset you are, and he's liable to figure it out if he sees how upset you are." Atemu said.

"I know. I know." Yami said.

"Yami, it's most likely not permanent. Yugi could still get his memory back." Atemu said.

"I hope that he does. I don't know if I could handle him never remembering me." Yami said.

"He will remember you, Yami. It just might take a little time." Atemu said.

"I hope you're right." Yami said.

* * *

The following day, Yugi was still in the hospital when Solomon walked into the hospital room.

"Morning, Yugi. How are you feeling?" Solomon asked.

"Okay, I guess?" Yugi said.

Solomon smiled at his grandson. "Yugi, I know that not being able to remember anything is bothering you, but please try to cheer up." Solomon said.

"It's hard, Grandpa. I don't have a clue what's happened in the last three years, my brother lives with us now, we have two people living with us that I don't know, most of my friends are people I don't have a clue about, and I am completely lost." Yugi said. He rubbed his forehead. "This is so messed up." Yugi said.

Solomon sat down beside Yugi. "I agree with you on that, Yugi. This is messed up, but you'll get your memory back. It may take a little time." Solomon said.

"Grandpa, I know that there's a chance I will never remember the past. You don't have to try and sugar-coat things." Yugi said.

Solomon placed his hand over Yugi's. "It'll be okay. I am confident that you will remember everything in due time. You just need to patient." Solomon said.

Yugi sighed. "I'll try." Yugi said. He looked at his grandfather. "What do I do about my friends, though?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I suggest that you take time to get to know them. Because of the shooting, the school is closed next week, so take the time to get to know them." Solomon said.

Yugi nodded. "I think I'll do that, Grandpa." Yugi said.

Solomon smiled. "Good. It's the best thing that you can do." Solomon said.

Yugi nodded.

The door opened, and Dr. Reed walked in. "Good morning, Yugi. How are feeling?" Dr. Reed asked.

"I'm doing okay. Just a little frustrated." Yugi said.

"I understand. I have gone over everything, and you can go home." Dr. Reed said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I want you to take it easy for a while, though." Dr. Reed said.

"I will." Yugi said.

"All right." Dr. Reed said. She told the two a few other things before she left the room.

"Well, at least I do remember home." Yugi said.

"It's changed a little, but not too much. You do understand that Yami shares a room with you." Solomon said.

"Yes. I understand." Yugi replied.

"Good. I hope that you two get along." Solomon said.

Yugi smiled. "I'll try, Grandpa. You know that." Yugi said.

"Indeed I do." Solomon agreed.

* * *

"Yugi and Grandpa should be getting home pretty soon." Heba said.

"Yeah. I hope that Yugi can adjust okay. There are a lot of things that have changed since he remembers." Atemu said.

"He's taken the fact that you two live here very well." Heba said.

"He does that we share a room, right?" Yami asked.

"Yes, and he's okay with it." Heba said.

"It just means that you can't share a bed now." Atemu said.

Yami glared at him. "You don't need to remind me of that fact, Atemu." Yami said.

"Sorry." Atemu said.

"Look. We need to be careful. We can't let anything slip that Yugi doesn't know. We've had to tell him enough as it is." Heba said.

"We know, Heba. We won't let anything slip." Atemu assured him.

"Good." Heba said.

It wasn't long before Solomon and Yugi arrived at the house.

"Hey, Yugi. How are you doing?" Heba asked.

"Good enough to be out of the hospital. Something I am thankful for." Yugi said.

"You only remember being there for a day at most." Solomon said.

"I know, but I have never liked hospitals." Yugi said.

"No one does." Atemu said.

"Yugi, why don't you go upstairs and get settled in your room." Solomon said.

"Okay, Grandpa." Yugi said before he headed upstairs.

"So, did Dr. Reed say anything?" Yami asked.

"Just what you already know as a reminder. There's nothing new." Solomon said.

"I hope that Yugi remembers soon." Heba said.

"We all do." Atemu said.

* * *

Yugi walked into his room. He found that it had changed some.

There were two beds in the room although there was only one desk. There were a lot of books in the room as well as pictures.

Yugi wandered around the room, looking at what had changed.

"Is everything all right?"

Yugi turned to find that Yami was in the room. "Things have just changed some from when I remember." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that." Yami said.

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault I can't remember." Yugi said. He looked around. "Who's bed is whose?" Yugi asked.

"The one on the right is yours." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

'Normally we shared it.' Yami thought. He knew that he couldn't tell Yugi that one.

Yugi then noticed something. "The Millennium Puzzle." Yugi said, picking it up from the desk.

Yami smiled. "Yeah. You did end up solving it." Yami said.

"I wish that I could remember it." Yugi said.

"You will." Yami said.

"How did we meet?" Yugi asked.

Yami had already thought of a cover story. "We met a few months after what you remember. It was just one of those chance things." Yami said.

"Why do you and Atemu live here?" Yugi asked.

"We had no one, and we were friends, so your grandfather offered to let us stay here." Yami replied.

"Oh. That sounds like Grandpa." Yugi said.

"I'll let you get some rest." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Yami then left the room.

Yugi sat down on the bed. 'What do I feel? Something about Yami makes my heart flutter. I feel so happy when I see him. What's going on?' Yugi asked himself.

* * *

Yami stood outside of the bedroom door with his hand over his heart. 'Damn it! I can't even be in the same room alone with Yugi without wanting to pull him into my arms and hold him.' Yami thought.

Yami headed downstairs and found Atemu and Heba cuddling on the couch.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" Yami asked.

"No. What's up?" Atemu asked.

"I can't stay in that room." Yami said, walking over and sitting down on the couch.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"I feel a strong urge to walk and over hug him, and I know that I can't do that right now." Yami said. He rubbed his forehead. "Sharing a room with him is going to be hard." Yami said.

"Well, I suppose you could always move in with me and Heba." Atemu said.

Yami glared at his brother. "I think I'd rather sleep on the couch." Yami said.

"Yami, you can't do that, or Yugi will know something is up." Heba said.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like you two were having sex." Atemu added.

Yami glared at Atemu. "Knock it off, Atemu. Not everyone starts having sex after dating for only a few months." Yami said.

"It was ten months." Atemu retorted.

"No offense, Yami, but you and Yugi had been dating for two years." Heba said.

"We just didn't want to take it to that level yet. Get off that subject." Yami said.

"Yami, it'll be fine. The fact that Yugi doesn't remember you won't change a thing. Yugi is going to remember that he loves even without his memory." Heba said.

"I hope so." Yami said.

* * *

The entire group of friends had gone out together. They were wanting to try and get Yugi used to them again.

"So, what should we do?" Tea asked.

"The mall?" Serenity asked.

The entire group groaned at that.

"All you and Tea ever want to do is go to the mall, Serenity. Can we please do something else?" Joey asked.

"Okay. What do you want to do, Big Brother?" Serenity asked.

Joey thought for a moment before he said, "I don't have a clue."

It was Yugi who came up with a solution. "How about we go to the arcade?" Yugi asked.

"Hey! Great idea! We haven't been there in while!" Tristan said.

"All right! We know where we're going, so let's go!" Bakura barked.

Yugi looked at him warily.

Heba placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry, Yugi. You'll get used to Bakura and Marik in time. It took me a while to get used to them when I first came here." Heba said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The group then headed to the arcade.

Once there, the group started to play different games that were there.

Yami noticed the racing game and knew that Yugi had liked that game. "Hey, Yugi. Want to play the racing game with me?" Yami asked.

Yugi's eyes lit up. "Sure!" Yugi chirped cheerfully.

'I'm glad that he's still his cheerful self, at least.' Yami thought.

The two then went to play the racing game.

Heba and Atemu noticed Yugi and Yami playing the game.

"How do you think they're doing?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. This is rough for Yami right now. He misses the way things used to be for him and Yugi." Atemu said.

"At least they're getting along." Heba pointed out.

"We knew that they'd get along. I just hope that Yugi realizes how he feels for Yami soon." Heba said.

"Me and you both. A depressed Yami is something that I don't want to have to deal with for long." Atemu said.

"Your worry for your brother is touching." Heba said sarcastically.

Atemu glared at his boyfriend. "You know what I mean. I want Yugi to remember so tat those two can get back together soon." Atemu said.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were together in their room about to go to bed.

"Did you have a good time today?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I did. I think that I'll be okay with our friends. It'll just take a little getting used to. I'm not used to having such a large group pf friends." Yugi said.

"You'll get used to it, Yugi." Yami said.

"I hope so." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Good night, Yugi." Yami said, turning off the lamp.

"Good night." Yugi replied.

The two lay down to go to sleep.

Yami gave a silent sigh. 'I won't sleep well again. I know it. I haven't slept well since I haven't been able to sleep with Yugi. I miss holding him.' Yami thought. He felt silent tears fill his eyes. 'I hope he does remember me. I can't take this much longer.' Yami said to himself.

Yugi was confused. 'I wish I knew what it was about Yami that made my heart flutter. I feel something for him, but I don't know what it is. He's so kind and sweet toward me.' Yugi thought. He sighed silently. 'I hope I figure it out what's going on.' Yugi thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Everyone goes back to school.

R&R.


	5. Back to School

Here's the next chapter.

I've updated so much the past week becasue I've been on Spring Break, but starting Monday, it will probably be back to one update per day.

I'll warn you that you might not be thrilled with the ending of this chapter.

R&R.

* * *

Chapter 5- Back to School

Yugi and Yami were both sound asleep in their rooms.

It had been two weeks since the shooting at the Domino High School, and the students were going to start going back to school.

Everyone was rather worried about how Yugi would react to going back to the high school because they knew that Yugi didn't remember anything, so they weren't sure how he's be treated because of his memory loss.

The alarm clock in the room went off.

Yami reached over to the table between the two beds and turned the alarm clock off. He sighed. 'Well, back to school.' Yami thought. He still hated the reason why he had been off for the last two weeks. He sat up and climbed out of bed. He walked over to Yugi's bed and gently shook him. "Yugi, Yugi wake up." Yami said.

Slowly, Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Yami.

'Beautiful.' Yami thought, looking into Yugi's amethyst eyes.

"Yami, what is it?" Yugi asked.

"We have to get ready for school. Grandpa will be yelling at us to get up anyway." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said. He got up out of bed.

"Well, I'm going to go and get Atemu and Heba up." Yami said.

"Don't they have an alarm clock?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, but they rarely remember to set it, and even when they do remember to set it, they never wake up to it." Yami answered.

"Oh." Yugi said.

Yami then left the room.

Yugi went to the closet and got out his school uniform. He went into the connecting bathroom and changed into the school uniform.

When he walked out of the bathroom, Yami was walking back into the room.

"Are they up?" Yugi asked.

"I got them up." Yami answered.

"Okay. I'm going on downstairs." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Yami said.

Yugi then left the room.

Yami sighed. 'This is going to be hard. I don't know how I'm going to make it through all this with Yugi not knowing that we are together.' Yami thought. He then started to get ready himself.

* * *

"Morning, Grandpa." Yugi said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Yugi. Are you ready for school today?" Solomon asked.

"I suppose so. I don't really know how I feel about this considering as far as I am concerned, this is my first day of high school." Yugi said.

Solomon smiled. "Don't worry, Yugi. It'll be fine. You'll have your brother and all your friends there to help you." Solomon said.

"Yeah. I know. Yami's going with me early to school so that he can show me where all my classes are." Yugi said.

"That's good.' Solomon said.

Yugi sighed. "I still wish that I could remember. It's driving me crazy not knowing about the last three years of my life." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that it'll come back to you soon, Yugi. You just need to give it time." Solomon said.

"I'm sorry, grandpa. It's just frustrating for me right now." Yugi said.

Solomon smiled kindly at his grandson. "I understand, Yugi, and so do all your friends. It'll be all right." Solomon said.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Yugi said.

Solomon then set a plate of pancakes on the table. "Now eat." Solomon said.

Yugi's eyes lit up. "Thanks, grandpa!" Yugi said before he started eating.

Solomon smiled. 'Pancakes are still Yugi's favorite breakfast.' Solomon thought. He chuckled to himself. 'Of course, pancakes have been his favorite breakfast food since he was five.' Solomon thought.

Before long, Yami walked into the room.

"Morning, Yami." Solomon said.

"Morning, Grandpa." Yami said, sitting down beside Yugi.

"Are Heba and Atemu up?" Solomon asked, sitting a plate of pancakes in front of Yami.

"I went into their room and got them up, but I don't know if they've gotten up yet." Yami replied.

"Atemu! Heba! Get up! You have to go to school!" Solomon shouted up the stairs.

Yugi was startled by that. "I'm not used to him having to get more than one person up for school." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Don't worry, Ai-Yugi. You'll get used to it." Yami said. He was thankful that Yugi hadn't caught his slip.

However, Yugi had noticed. 'What was Yami about to say? I was about to call me something else, but what?' Yugi asked himself. He had noticed that Yami would start to call him something, but the quickly say his name to try and cover up his mistake.

A few moments later, Atemu and Heba walked into the room.

"About time." Yugi said. He and Yami were almost done with their breakfast while Atemu and Heba were just starting.

"Not everyone likes to get up early." Heba retorted.

"Who said I liked getting up? I just know I have to, and I get up." Yugi said.

"All right, boys. No need to get snippy with each other." Solomon said.

Yugi and Yami were soon done.

"Well, we're heading on." Yami said.

"Why so early?" Atemu asked.

"Because I don't know where anything is, so Yami's showing me around." Yugi answered.

"Oh." Atemu said.

"We'll see you guys later." Yami said before the two left the house.

"I wonder how today is going to go." Atemu commented.

"I don't know. I'm more concerned with how the students are going to react to the fact that Yugi doesn't have his memory." Heba said.

"Do you think that someone would?" Solomon asked.

"Unfortunately, I do, Grandpa, and I don't want that to happen to Yugi." Heba said.

"We'll try and stop that from happening." Atemu assured him.

"I know, but I just worry." Heba said.

"Don't worry. As long as we're all close, no one is going to do anything to him." Atemu said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were on their way to the school.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Yami." Yugi said.

"I don't mind, Yugi. I'm glad to help." Yami said, smiling at him.

Yugi felt his heart flutter at that smile. 'Why do I always feel like this with him? Do I like him? How can I like him? I don't even know him. At least not now.' Yugi thought.

The two soon arrived at Domino High School.

"Come on, Yugi." Yami said.

The two walked into the deserted school building.

"I've always thought that schools were rather creepy when there's no one here." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. It just doesn't seem like a real happy place to be when no one is around." Yami agreed.

Yugi laughed. "School's not a happy place to be regardless. I don't think that there is anyone who likes to come to school." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I suppose your right." Yami said. He started to show Yugi around the school so he knew where all his classes were.

"You have at least one of us in all your classes, so one of us will be around to help you all the time." Yami said.

"Okay. That's good." Yugi said. He looked over at Yami. "Why is it that you know my schedule so well?" Yugi asked.

Yami hadn't even thought of that. "Well, I guess since we're roommates, I know your schedule pretty well." Yami replied.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said.

Yami kept on showing Yugi around.

Before long, Yami had showed Yugi around the entire school.

"Thanks, Yami. I really appreciate this." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "No problem, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled back.

The two walked back out of the school and found that the schoolyard had started to fill up.

"I guess everyone is starting to get here now." Yami said.

"Will the others be getting here now?" Yugi asked.

"They should be." Yami replied. He looked and saw Ryou and Malik were already there. "There's Ryou and Malik." Yami said.

The two walked over to them.

"Hey, guys." Malik said.

"Where are Atemu and Heba? They usually come with you." Ryou said.

"Yugi and I came early so I could show Yugi around and help him find his classes. Atemu and Heba should be coming before long." Yugi replied.

"Oh." Ryou said.

"Hey, everyone!"

The group turned to find that Seto, Joey, Serenity, and Mokuba were heading toward them.

"Hey. Glad to see you were able to get Joey out of bed after being out of school for two weeks." Yami said.

"It wasn't easy, either." Seto said.

"Where are-" Serenity started.

"Hey!"

They saw that Atemu, Heba, Tea, and Tristan were walking up to them.

"Well, looks like everyone is here." Malik said.

Yugi looked confused. "What about Bakura and Marik? Don't they come to this school?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. They come to this school. They are notorious for being late. They haven't been on time to school a day in their lives." Ryou said.

"Oh. I didn't realize that." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They don't want to ruin their rep by being on time." Malik said.

The bell rang.

"Come on. Let's get to class." Seto said.

The group then headed inside. They went to their lockers.

Yami showed Yugi which locker was his.

"I don't have a clue what the combination is." Yugi said.

"Don't' worry. I know it." Yami said.

"You do?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. We all know each other's combination." Ryou said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said.

Yami told Yugi the combination to his locker.

Yugi opened the locker and got out what he needed for the first class.

Yugi then headed to his first class he had with Heba, Tea, Seto, and Ryou.

* * *

"Well, that's over." Yugi said as he walked out of the class.

"Don't worry, Yugi. You did fine." Tea said.

"Yeah. Thanks to you guys teaching me." Yugi said.

"We'll help you out when you need it." Seto said.

Ryou, Heba, and Tea were shocked that Seto would offer to help. One sharp glare from Seto stopped them from saying anything.

They met up with the others.

"How went the first class?" Bakura asked.

"It was fine." Yea said.

"I was talking to the runt." Bakura said.

Yugi was startled by the way he referred to him.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi. That's how Bakura always talks to you." Atemu said.

"Oh." Yugi said as he sat down.

The group sat around and talked while they waited for their next class.

Yugi kept glancing over at Yami. 'Why is it that I feel so happy when I'm with Yami? I'm calm and at ease. It's weird. I don't know Yami that well, but he always makes my heart flitter. I wish I understood what I'm feeling for him.' Yugi thought.

Before long, the bell rang.

"Come on. Let's go." Ryou said.

The group then headed into the building.

* * *

Before joining his friends for lunch, Yugi had gone to the bathroom. Afterwards, he headed for where they were, but was intercepted.

"Hi, Yugi." a girl said.

Yugi turned to face a blonde with green eyes. "Yes?" Yugi said.

"Do you remember me?" the girl asked sweetly, though she knew good and well that Yugi didn't have the first clue as to who she was.

"No. I'm afraid I don't." Yugi said.

"My name is Clarice, and you told me that you would go out with me, but then you lost your memory." Clarice said, the smile never leaving her face.

"Really?" Yugi said.

"Yes. So, when do you want to set up the date?" Clarice asked.

"Clarice, I'm not going out with you." Yugi said.

Clarice looked shocked. "Why?" Clarice demanded, glaring.

"Because I know that I'm gay, so there is no way that I would go out with a girl. I know you're lying." Yugi said.

"But-but-" Clarice stuttered.

"Now, leave me alone." Yugi said before he walked off.

His friends were all looking at him.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"We saw you talking to Clarice." Heba said.

"So?" Yugi asked.

"What were you talking about?" Tea asked.

"She tried to tell me that before the shooting I had told her I'd go out with her. I know that I'm gay, and I'm assuming that the girl was lying and that I haven't changed my preference." Yugi said.

"No, you haven't." Heba assured him.

"Okay. I figured she was lying." Yugi said.

"Well, at least you knew that." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yugi agreed.

Inside, Yami was thankfully. 'I knew that girl was going to try that. I can't stand her. She was constantly coming onto Yugi before because she wanted him, but he was with me. I'm glad that Yugi remembers he is gay.' Yami thought. He wasn't sure that he would be able to handle it if someone managed to lie their way into getting Yugi to date them.

"Just forget about it." Yugi said.

The group started to eat their lunch then.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, Atemu, and Yami were walking home together.

"So, what did you think of today, Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"It's okay, I guess. I'm just going to have to do a lot of studying so that I can catch up with where I am in school. I don't have the first clue as to what we're doing." Yugi said.

"Well, if we can help you, we will." Yami said.

"Thanks." Yugi replied.

"You might want to go to Yami, Seto, Ryou, or Tea. They're you're best bet at learning everything." Atemu said.

"He's right about that." Heba agreed.

"Okay. I'll remember that." Yugi said.

The four went inside the store part.

"Hello, boys. How was school?" Solomon asked.

"It was fine." Heba said.

Solomon then looked at Yugi. "What about you, Yugi? How did things go?" Solomon asked.

"Well, it went okay. I had a little trouble keeping up the classes because I don't remember the material, but some studying should help with that." Yugi said.

"That's good. Nothing else?" Solomon asked.

"Just a girl that tried to tell Yugi he had promised to date her before the shooting." Heba said.

"Ah. I suppose you set her straight." Solomon said.

"Of course I did. I'm gay, so there's no way that I was going to date a girl." Yugi said.

"Well, at least you knew." Solomon said.

"Clarice had been after you for a while before, so she must have thought that since you couldn't remember, she could trick you into dating her." Atemu said.

"Well, it didn't happen." Yugi said.

Solomon chuckled. "That's good." Solomon said.

"Anyway, I'm heading upstairs. I'm going to do some studying. Hopefully, I can catch up." Yugi said before heading upstairs.

Solomon looked at the other three. "Did everything really go okay?" Solomon asked.

"Other than Clarice trying to trick him, yeah, everything was fine." Yami said.

"I hope you kept a reign on your temper, Yami." Solomon said.

"I didn't know what she had tried to pull until after Yugi told us, so there was no reason to get upset." Yami said.

"If it had worked, he would have snapped." Atemu said.

Yami glared at him.

"Hey. We all know that it's the truth, Yami." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "Okay. So it is the truth." Yami admitted.

"At least you do admit it." Atemu said.

"Go on upstairs and do your homework." Solomon said.

The other three headed upstairs as well.

* * *

Yugi was sitting at the desk doing some work when Yami walked in.

"Oh. Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

"Hey." Yami said as he sat down on the bed.

"Do you need the desk?" Yugi asked.

"No. I can do my homework on the bed. Use the desk." Yami assured him.

"Okay." Yugi said before he turned his attention to his work.

Yami sat down on the bed and did his homework as well. He glanced at Yugi a little while later to see that Yugi was still working hard. 'At least Yugi's drive to do well in school hasn't changed.' Yami thought before he turned his attention back to his own work.

Around the same time, Yami finished his homework, Yugi stopped and stretched.

"You done?" Yami asked.

"For a while. I still need to do a lot to catch up, so I'll do some more later." Yugi said.

"Why don't we go downstairs and get a snack?" Yami asked.

"Sure thing." Yugi agreed.

The two went downstairs and found Atemu and Heba eating some cookies.

"Hey, guys. Sit down and have some cookies." Heba said.

Yugi sat on down, and Yami got them glasses of mils to have with the cookies.

"I guess Grandpa got bored some during the day and made them." Yugi said.

"Probably. Wouldn't be the first time he did it." Atemu remarked.

"Did you two actually get your homework done?" Yami asked.

"Yes.' Atemu said.

Yami starred at his brother.

"Okay, so we mostly have it done." Atemu said.

"Huh-huh." Yami said.

"We really do this time, Yami." Heba said.

"Why wouldn't they?" Yugi asked.

"I don't doubt that they do a lot of studying. They study each other." Yami said.

Atemu glared at his brother.

Yami simply ignored it.

Yugi stifled his laughter.

Heba glared at his own brother.

Solomon walked in and was startled. "What's going on?" Solomon asked.

"Oh, they're upset because I've been teasing them about being together." Yami said.

"Ah! That makes sense." Solomon said.

* * *

Yugi had finally gotten the studying that he wanted done.

"Feel better about your schoolwork now?" Yami asked.

"A little." Yugi admitted.

"It'll be fine." Yami assured him.

"I hope you're right." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you're a very smart person. You'll be fine." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Yami." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Yami said. 'I hope he remembers us soon.' Yami thought.

* * *

The rest of the school week had been fine.

Yugi had done a great deal of studying, and he had gotten to the point that he felt comfortable with his schoolwork.

To everyone's disappointment, Yugi hadn't showed any signs of remembering anything.

* * *

It was now Friday, and Yugi was walking to meet his friends for lunch.

"Hey, beautiful."

Yugi turned and came face to face with Tyler, although Yugi didn't really know him.

"Um, are you talking about me?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I am. Who else would I be talking about?" Tyler asked, slinging an arm around Yugi.

Yugi felt uncomfortable and moved out of his grip. "Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Tyler Middleton. Don't you remember?" Tyler asked.

"No. I don't." Yugi said.

'Perfect.' Tyler thought. "Well, I was hoping you had remembered me by now. I'm your boyfriend." Tyler said.

"My boyfriend?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. We had been dating for a while before you were hurt." Tyler said.

"No one ever mentioned it to me." Yugi said.

"Well, I asked them not to. I knew you didn't remember, so I thought maybe you'd remember on your own." Tyler said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"So, since it's Friday, why don't we go out tonight? We were dating, so we might as well pick up where we left off." Tyler said.

"Well, I guess if we were dating we can." Yugi said. 'If I'm dating him, why don't I feel anything?' Yugi asked himself.

"Great! I know we'll have a great time!" Tyler said. 'Finally! That bastard Yami can't do a damn thing this time! I'll have Yugi in my bed in no time! No one had ever been able to resist my charms, and he won't be any different.' Tyler thought. "Should we go tell them?" Tyler asked.

"Um, okay." Yugi said, still uneasy.

Tyler took Yugi by the arm and led him eagerly over to Yugi's friends.

The group was beyond shocked that Yugi was with Tyler.

"Yugi, why are you with him?" Heba asked. He had a feeling he knew.

"Well, Tyler told me that we had been dating for a few months before the shooting." Yugi said.

Yami's heart froze at those words.

"So Yugi and I are going out tonight!" Tyler said.

None of them could believe it.

Yugi was wondering why they were acting like this.

Atemu was pissed. 'We should have watched Yugi better! Damn! We should have just done what we had originally thought and told Yugi about him ad Yami.' Atemu thought.

"So, I'll pick you up at seven tonight." Tyler said before walking off.

"Yugi, are you okay with this?" Tea asked.

"Un, I guess so." Yugi said.

His uneasiness was clear.

'Tyler is a dead man.' Yami thought murderously.

* * *

"You're nothing but a low, conniving bastard!" Seto hissed.

Tyler merely smirked. "Why? Because I have Yami's fuck toy." Tyler said.

"How dare you! Yugi's a person with feeling. He isn't for people to use!" Yami growled.

"Maybe not, but I have him now. He believes I'm his boyfriend, and you can't change that fact." Tyler said.

"You liked to him! You're taking advantage of him!" Yami spat.

"Maybe, but he's not yours now. He's mine now." Tyler said.

Yami started to go at him, but Heba stood in front of Yami.

"Don't, Yami." Heba said.

"Yeah. Listen to him." Tyler said.

"Shut up and go on." Heba growled.

"Sure. Whatever. I'll get Yugi tonight.' Tyler said, walking off.

Everyone knew what he meant.

"Damn it! He's going to try and get Yugi to sleep with him tonight!" Joey said.

"There has to be something that we can do." Tristan said.

"No. There isn't." Heba said.

"Heba, we can't let Yugi go out with him." Yami said.

"Yami, this is Tyler we're talking about. He's nothing but a lowlife who only wants sex. We're also talking about Yugi, someone who would never want to have sex on the first date. Yugi is not going to do anything. You say that he was uneasy about wanting to go out with Tyler. Yugi's going to figure out what he's doing, and I know that Yugi will dump his ass soon." Heba said.

"Are you sure?" Tea asked.

"Yes. Tyler is going to make references to getting him in bed all night. He's going to do something to piss Yugi off, and Yugi will come home. I know my brother, and he's going to learn fast that Tyler isn't someone he wants to be with." Heba said.

"Why can't we just tell Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Because Tyler would just say we don't like him and that we're lying. If Tyler screws up, he can only blame himself. It'll go wrong. Trust me." Heba said.

'I hope he's right.' Yami thought, his blood still boiling at the thought of Yugi being on a date with Tyler. He just wanted his Aibou back.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Don't kill me for the ending! I swear that it will get better soon.

Next: The date with Tyler.

I hope to update all my stories once more before I go back on Monday, but I'm not sure if I will.

R&R.


	6. Date with a Neanderthal

Here's the next chapter.

I updated this one so quickly for two reasons. One, I knew everyone wanted to see the next chapter. Two, I really wanted to write the chapter. I enjoyed writing it, too. I think you'll like the way this ends.

Also, it's titled what it is because I called Tyler a Neanderthal in the first chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- Date with a Neanderthal

Yugi was in his room getting ready for the date he had with Tyler that night.

Yugi had been rather surprised when he found out that he had taken to wearing leather, but he didn't feel comfortable wearing it, so he chose to where a pair of navy blue slacks and a white dress shirt. He looked in the mirror.

'I hope this is okay.' Yugi thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

The door opened, and Heba walked in. "Hey, Yugi. You ready?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yugi said.

Heba closed the door and walked over. "Are you okay, Yugi? You know that you can talk to me about anything." Heba said.

Yugi sighed as he sat down on the bed. "I don't know about this date, Heba." Yugi said.

"Why's that?" Heba asked, sitting down beside Yugi.

"Well, Tyler just doesn't seem like the type that I would date. He's just not what I imagined when I thought about who I would date." Yugi said.

"Why's that?" Heba asked.

"Well, he doesn't seem to respect my personal space. He also seems like the love 'em and leave 'em type." Yugi said.

"Oh." Heba said.

"I just find it hard to believe that I would want someone like that." Yugi said.

Heba had to bite his tongue to keep himself from shouting out that he had never dated Tyler and that he didn't even like Tyler, but he didn't say it. "Yugi, look at it this way. If you don't enjoy the date, then you can always not go out with him again." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "You're right. I guess I should just give it a try." Yugi said.

"And if you need to talk to me, I'll have my cell phone." Heba said.

"Thanks." Yugi said. He stood up. "I'd better go ad meet Tyler." Yugi said.

"I thought he was picking you yup." Heba said.

"He changed his mind and asked me to meet him at a diner." Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay." Heba said.

The two headed downstairs.

"I hope you enjoy yourself, Yugi." Heba said. 'Or not.' Heba added silently.

"Thanks." Yugi said. He made sure he had his wallet, keys, and cell phone. "Where are Yami and Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. They were over at Seto's mansion. They'll be coming home before long." Heba said. 'Yami just couldn't bear seeing you getting ready to go out on a date with someone else.' Heba added silently.

"All right. Bye." Yugi said.

"Bye." Heba said.

Yugi left the house.

Heba shut the door behind his brother and leaned against it. "I hope that things go the way I hope they do. With any luck, Tyler will make a complete ass of himself and Yugi will not want to see him again." Heba said. He walked into the living room. "I don't know that Yami could deal with it if Yugi actually wanted to go on another date with Tyler." Heba said.

* * *

Yami and Atemu were at Seto's mansion.

"So, why are you here?" Seto asked.

"He couldn't stand the thought of being at the house while Yugi's getting ready to go out with another guy." Atemu said.

"You can't be angry at him. It's not like Yug knows any netter." Joey said.

"Yeah. It's not his fault that Tyler's a lying bastard." Mokuba added.

"Mokuba, watch you language." Seto said.

"Seto, you use the same language. Besides, it's the perfect word to describe him." Heba said.

"He's right about that." Joey agreed.

Seto sighed. "All right. It odes describe him perfectly." Seto finally conceded.

Yami sighed. "I know that it's not Yugi's fault. I just can't stand to be there for it." Yami said.

"I still wish that you would have let Marik and Bakura tail them just to make sure that Tyler doesn't try anything." Joey said.

"If Tyler would have seen them, he could very easily have used it to convince Yugi that we didn't want him to be with Tyler." Yami said.

"We don't." Serenity pointed out.

"I know that, but we don't need Yugi figuring that out. The last thing we need is for Tyler to find out something that he could use to turn Yugi against us." Yami said.

"That's true." Seto said.

"I guess we wait to hear what happens then." Serenity said.

'I don't even want to think about it.' Yami thought.

Atemu's phone rang, and he answered it. He talked to Heba for a few minutes. He closed the phone and said, "Heba said that Yugi just left."

"Well, I guess we can go home now." Yami said.

"Don't worry so much, Yami. Tyler can't change that fast, so he'll probably screw everything up." Joey said.

"I hope so." Yami said.

Atemu and Yami then left.

* * *

Yugi approached the diner. 'Well, this is it.' Yugi thought. He walked on and saw Tyler with his friends. 'What are they doing here?' Yugi asked himself.

Before Yugi could announce himself, he overheard some interesting things.

"How did you finally manage to get Yugi to go out with you? He was dead set against ever dating you before the shooting, Ty." one of his friends said.

Tyler smirked. "The wonders of memory loss. He doesn't remember anything about the last few years, meaning that he remembers absolutely nothing about his real boyfriend. All I had to do was tell Yugi that we were dating before his memory loss, and I had him." Tyler said.

"That's great, Ty!" another guy said, slapping Tyler on the back. "Taking advantage of his memory loss to get him in bed was a great idea." he said.

"Don't I know it. It wasn't that hard to do, either. By the end of tonight, Yugi will be in my bed. It'll show that bastard he was dating who's the real man." Tyler said.

"You go for it." another said.

"I plan to. Yugi might be resistant at first, but no one has ever managed to resist my charms on a date, and he won't either." Tyler said.

"I'm sure you'll be able to bed him with no problem. With no memory, he has no clue that he would be one of the many that you've bedded. You could easily convince him that he would be the first person you've ever been with." a third guy said.

"It'll be perfect. You guys had better go. No need in Yugi hearing any of this or seeing you here." Tyler told them.

"Right. Good luck tonight." one guy said as they walked off.

"I don't need luck." Tyler called back.

Yugi went out of sight and leaned against the wall. 'That bastard tricked me! He was using my memory loss to his advantage, and he planned on taking advantage of me!' Yugi thought. He turned angry. 'Oh, that does it! If he thinks that he's getting me in bed tonight, he's out of his mind.' Yugi thought. A devious smirk then crossed his face. 'Of course, two can play this game.' Yugi thought.

Tyler was leaning against the entrance to the diner, waiting.

A few moments later, Yugi showed up.

"There you are, beautiful!" Tyler said, throwing an arm around Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi gave a fake smile. "Hey, Tyler." Yugi said.

"Come on. Let's grab something to eat." Tyler said.

"Sure." Yugi said.

The two walked in and sat down.

A waitress came over and took their drink order.

Yugi easily noticed the lustful gaze Tyler gave the pretty waitress. 'Yeah. He's definitely a player.' Yugi thought as he pretended to look over his menu.

"Order anything you like, Yugi. You'll need a lot of energy for what I have planned tonight." Tyler said.

'I'm sure I will although I don't think I'll be using it for what you want.' Yugi thought. "All right." Yugi said aloud.

When the waitress returned, she took their food orders.

"So, what are we doing?" Yugi asked.

"I thought we'd go and see a movie." Tyler said.

'Typical. Nice and dark. He won't get that far with me.' Yugi thought. "Sounds good." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, and Heba were all sitting in the living room.

"So, what should we do?" Atemu asked.

"A movie?" Heba asked.

"What do we have that we haven't watched?" Yami asked.

"Point taken." Heba said.

"How about a three-way duel?" Atemu asked.

"Nothing better to do." Yami said.

The three went upstairs and got their decks.

"Okay. So, we starting with two thousand life points or four thousand?" Atemu asked.

"Why not four?" Yami asked.

"Sure thing." Heba said.

The three started playing.

"I wonder how the date is going." Yami remarked.

"Yami, don't' start." Atemu said.

"Forgive me, Atemu, but I don't like the idea of the love of my life being on a date with someone like Tyler. He's such a lowlife. He has sex with them and then leaves them. I don't want that to happen to Yugi." Yami said.

"One, Yugi's not going to have sex on the first date. Two, Tyler is probably going to screw up if he hasn't already. Three, I don't think Yugi will want to go back out with him whether Tyler screws up or not." Heba said.

Atemu and Yami both looked at Heba.

"What makes you say that?" Atemu asked.

"I was talking to Yugi earlier, and he's having a hard time believing he would date someone like Tyler. He's already seen that Tyler doesn't stay. Trust me. Yugi won't stay with him." Heba said.

"Why didn't you tell him that he wasn't dating Tyler then?" Yami asked.

"Because Tyler would have tried to say that I didn't want Yugi to date him because I don't like him, and that was a can of worms that I did not want to open. Besides, Yugi's smart, and I don't think that he's going to want to stay with Tyler after this date." Heba said.

"I hope not. I don't think that I could handle another date." Yami said.

"You won't have to.' Heba assured him.

"All right. Back to the game." Atemu said.

"Right." Heba said.

The three continued with the game.

* * *

Yugi was sick of this date already.

All through dinner, Tyler had been trying to make himself seem like a prince, and he had also made several implications that he wanted to have sex with Yugi.

"Why don't we go to the movie?" Tyler asked.

"Sure. After you pay." Yugi said.

"Of course." Tyler said.

"I need to go to the restroom before we leave." Yugi said. He got up and headed in there.

Once in the restroom, Yugi splashed water on his face. 'I can't stand this. We've barely been on this date half an hour, and he's already trying to seduce me. How forward can a guy be?' Yugi asked himself. He looked in the mirror. 'I hate this guy already, and I barely know him. U can see why I didn't want to date him before.' Yugi thought.

Another thought crossed his mind.

'Tyler said that I don't remember my real boyfriend. So I was dating someone, but who?' Yugi asked himself.

Yugi sighed as he used a towel to try off his face.

'I wish that Yami was the one I was dating.' Yugi thought.

Yugi's entire body froze.

'Did I just think that? I don't know Yami, and I'm wishing that I was dating him.' Yugi thought. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. 'I have to admit that I meant it.' Yugi thought.

Yugi shook his head. 'One step at a time. I have to deal with Tyler first.' Yugi thought. He walked out of the restroom and saw Tyler flirting with the waitress. 'So, already at it? She's the only way he's getting sex tonight.' Yugi thought.

Tyler noticed Yugi the moment he walked out of the restroom and immediately walked over to him. "Ready to go?" Tyler asked, hoping that Yugi hadn't noticed that he had been flirting with the waitress.

"Sure am." Yugi replied with a fake smile.

"All right. Let's go." Tyler said, leading Yugi out. 'It's a good thing that he's naïve. He might have figured out that I was flirting with her otherwise.' Tyler thought. He mentally smirked. 'Of course, I have her number for later.' Tyler thought.

The two soon arrived at the movie theater.

"Let's go." Tyler said after he bought the tickets.

"I think I'd rather get some popcorn first." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Tyler said.

Yugi went and ordered a medium coke and medium popcorn. Tyler also got something before the two headed into the movie theater.

"I like sitting at the back. Hope you don't mind." Tyler said.

"Sure thing." Yugi said. 'Of course he's like sitting at the back. No one can see him making out with his date.' Yugi thought as the two sat down.

The two settled down fort he movie.

It wasn't long before the movie started.

It wasn't long after the movie started that Tyler moved his hand to Yugi's leg.

'If he does anything, I'll kill him.' Yugi thought. He felt Tyler start to stroke his leg. He growled, but hid his anger. "Tyler, stop. I can't enjoy the movie." Yugi said lowly so that he didn't disturb anyone else in the theater.

"Sorry." Tyler said back. 'Damn. I didn't think he'd want to watch the movie.' Tyler thought.

Yugi continued to watch the movie, but he had felt Tyler move his hand to his arms. 'Not to self. Break Tyler's hand.' Yugi thought angrily.

"Come on, Yugi. This movie is boring, so why don't we pass the time in another way?" Tyler asked in a seductive voice, hoping to start a make out session.

"You picked the movie, Tyler. I'm rather enjoying it." Yugi said.

"Oh." Tyler said. 'Damn. I needed to rethink the movie before I picked it.' Tyler thought. He hadn't thought that Yugi would enjoy a chick flick.

Yugi continued to watch the movie. Truthfully, he didn't like the movie, but he was feigning that he was interested to keep Tyler from making anymore advances.

The movie ended an hour later, but to Tyler, it felt like an eternity had passed.

"So, where to now?" Tyler asked.

"How about home?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to an ice cream parlor to get some ice cream." Tyler said.

Yugi had to admit that he loved ice cream. "All right." Yugi agreed.

The two went to a nearby ice cream parlor and ordered some ice cream.

Yugi got a chocolate ice cream cone since chocolate was his favorite kind of ice cream.

"Enjoying it?" Tyler asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

Tyler watched Yugi licking the ice cream. 'Soon, he'll be licking something else.' Tyler thought.

When the two finished their ice cream, they left the ice cream parlor.

"I think that I want to go home now, Tyler." Yugi said.

"You don't want to go home yet." Tyler said.

"Yeah. I do." Yugi said.

Tyler put his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Come on back to my place. I live alone, and no one could distract or disturb us." Tyler said.

"Really? What did you have in mind?" Yugi asked, faking an interested smile.

"Well, I thought that I could put on some music and then we could let things from there." Tyler said.

"With the lights down low in your bedroom?" Yugi asked.

"You read my mind." Tyler said with a smile.

Yugi gave him a rather tight smile. "You know what I say." Yugi said.

"What?" Tyler asked, leaning in to kiss Yugi.

Before Tyler knew what hit him, Yugi had raised his fist and dealt an uppercut to Tyler chin, knocking Tyler feel on his ass.

"Wow! What the bloody hell was that for?!" Tyler shouted, holding his now throbbing jaw. A trail of blood was coming the corner of his mouth.

"That was for lying your ass off to me about you being my boyfriend!" Yugi spat.

"What?" Tyler asked, unable to understand how Yugi found out.

"We never dated before I lost my memory. You took advantage of the fact that I can't remember anything and tricked me into dating you!" Yugi growled.

Tyler's eyes widened before they narrowed. He stood up, still holding his throbbing jaw and said, "Did that bastard Yami tell you? Did he convince you of that?" Tyler demanded.

"No. No one said a word about it to me." Yugi said.

"The how-" Tyler started.

"I arrived early at the diner, and I heard every work that you said to your disgusting friends. You planned to try and get me in your bed tonight and then be done with it. You even stole me right from under my real boyfriend!" Yugi spat.

"I'm better for you!" Tyler retorted.

"No you're not! I don't want someone who just wants sex and would cheat at the first chance they had. I want someone who will love and respect me. Someone who is kind and caring. Someone who is considerate of me and my feelings! Someone who would be faithful to me!" Yugi said.

"Who says I wouldn't be faithful?" Tyler demanded.

"You were looking at the waitress at the diner with such a lustful look it's a wonder that you didn't jump her in the restaurant and then I saw you flirting with her when I came out of the restroom. We were supposed to be on a date, and you were still flirting." Yugi said.

Tyler glared. "So what? It's not like we're married." Tyler said.

"Dating is to see if you find the qualities you like in someone. I don't like any that I see in you. I didn't feel anything when I agreed to this date, I didn't want to come on this date, and I regret coming on this date." Yugi said.

"How dare you! You should feel honored I wanted you." Tyler growled.

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "You are the _last _person in the world that I would want." Yugi said. He then turned to leave.

Tyler reached out and grabbed Yugi by the arm. "You're not going anywhere." Tyler said.

Yugi whirled around and punched Tyler so hard in the face that he fell again. "Don't you ever touch me again you bastard! And stay the hell away from me!" Yugi spat before he turned on his heel and stalked off, leaving Tyler holding his, most likely broken, jaw.

* * *

It had been two hours since Yugi had left, and Yami was going crazy thinking about the possibilities of what was going on.

Atemu and Heba were being driven crazy at what Yami was doing.

"Yami, stop pacing already." Atemu said.

"I can't. What if he's managed to seduce Yugi somehow?" Yami asked.

"Yami, he hasn't. I talked to Yugi a lot while I lived in Egypt, and he was even less likely to have sex when I was fourteen as opposed to now." Heba said.

"Well, what if Tyler forces him?" Yami asked.

"Even Tyler's not that stupid." Atemu said.

"But-" Yami started.

Heba's phone beeped. He picked it up and looked at the text message from Yugi.

Yugi: _Are you home?_

Heba: _Yes._

Yugi: _I'm on my way._

Heba: _Okay. C U then._

"Who was that?" Atemu asked when Heba put the phone down.

"It was Yugi. He's on his way home, so you can stop worrying, Yami." Heba said.

"Sorry. I just can't help, but think about all the possibilities." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it. Please. Yugi's fine." Heba said.

Yami sighed. "Sorry. That's not the easiest things to do." Yami said.

"Besides, if you're lucky, Tyler will have made a complete ass of himself, and he's going to never get Yugi to go out with him again." Atemu said.

"One can only hope." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi walked toward his home. He was holding his left hand with his right. He was pretty sure that he had broken his left hand from punching Tyler in the face twice. 'But it felt so damn good!' Yugi thought.

Yugi was still beyond pissed that Tyler had not only tricked him into dating him, but had had the gall to say that he deserved him.

'That bastard had better not come across me again. I won't hesitate to break his jaw again.' Yugi thought. He winced when he moved his left hand. 'Than again, maybe I won't. I don't want to break my hand again, and Grandpa's going to be angry enough with me for this. I know he's gone for the weekend, but this won't heal before he gets back.' Yugi thought.

Yugi kept on walking, knowing when he got home that he's need to go and see a doctor.

* * *

Heba, Atemu, and Yami all heard the front door open and then close.

"There he is, Yami. You can stop worrying now." Atemu said in a low voice so that Yugi wouldn't hear him.

Yami glared at his brother.

"Heba." Yugi called.

"We're in the living room, Yugi." Heba replied.

"Do we have any ice packs?" Yugi asked.

Heba frowned, wondering why he would need one. "Yeah. They're in the freezer. Why?" Heba asked.

"I need one." Yugi said.

"Why would Yugi need an ice pack?" Yami asked, thinking that Tyler might have done something to him.

"I don't know, but I'm finding out." Heba said. He got up and walked into the kitchen.

Yugi was reaching into the freezer to get an ice pack.

"Yugi, why do you need an ice pack?" Heba asked.

"To ease some of the pain." Yugi said as he put the pack on his hand.

"What happened?" Heba asked.

"Hurt my hand." Yugi said.

Heba walked over and removed the ice pack. He gasped when he saw how bad Yugi's hand looked. "Yugi, what the hell happened to your hand?!" Heba shouted.

The shout brought Yami and Atemu running into the room. Both gasped when they saw the condition that Yugi's hand was in.

"What happened?" Atemu asked.

"Well, let's just say that I hit something that was rather hard." Yugi said. He winced when Heba moved his hand. "And I think that I probably broke my hand." Yugi said.

Heba put the ice pack back on Yugi's hand. "What did you hit? A brick wall?" Heba asked.

"Well, not exactly, although it was just about as hard as a brick wall." Yugi said.

"What? Concrete?" Yami asked.

"No. Tyler's face." Yugi said.

All three starred at him.

"You punched Tyler? In the face?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because he pissed me off." Yugi said He winced again.

"Okay. Let's take him to the emergency room so that they can take care of his hand." Atemu said.

"Walking there won't be easy." Yugi said.

"We'll drive. We can all drive, and Grandpa said only to use the car in an emergency, and I think this qualifies." Yami said.

The group went out and got in the car before heading to the hospital.

* * *

The doctor walked into the room. "What happened here?" the doctor asked.

"I got into a bit of a fight, and I think I broke my hand." Yugi said.

"Not much of a fight then." the doctor said.

"Not really." Yugi said. 'Especially since Tyler's probably got a broken jaw. He didn't feel a bit guilty about it, either.

"Well, we'll x-ray it and then deal with the rest." the doctor said.

Yugi nodded.

After the x-rays, the doctor said, "Well, you broke it." the doctor said. He wrapped Yugi's hand up before he put a splint on it. "You'll have to wear this for about six weeks." the doctor said.

"Thanks." Heba said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to the guy you fought?" the doctor asked.

"Well, I might have broken his jaw. I'm nit sure, though." Yugi said.

"I see. You certainly had the upper hand." the doctor said.

"I was a little upset at what he's done." Yugi said.

"Well, don't' dot hat again for a while." the doctor said.

"I won't." Yugi assured him.

Yugi and Heba then left the hostile room.

Yami and Atemu stood up when they saw them.

"Well?" Yami asked.

"It's broken, and he has to wear that for six weeks." Heba said.

"Well, let's get home." Atemu said.

"It's a good thing the insurance pays for all this." Yugi said.

"No kidding." Yami said.

* * *

Once at home, Yami, Atemu, and Heba started in on him.

"Yugi, why did you break Tyler's jaw?" Heba asked.

"Well, when I got there, Tyler's friends were there and they were talking. I overheard Tyler tell them that he got me date him by taking advantage of my memory loss, and that he pretty much stole me from whomever my real boyfriend was." Yugi said.

"He said that?" Atemu asked.

"He didn't know I was there." Yugi said.

"Oh." Atemu said.

"Well, he also told them he's have me in his bed by tonight, so I was pretty pissed." Yugi said.

"But you went through with the date?" Yami asked.

"Payback." Heba said with a smirk.

"Exactly. When he suggested I go back to his place, I punched him once and told him I knew what he had down. When he grabbed me to stop me from walking off, I punched him again." Yugi said.

"Wow. I wish I could have seen that." Heba said.

"Now, I might need to go back to the hospital when I break my other hand on you." Yugi said, turning to Heba.

"Why me?" Heba asked.

"Because you didn't tell me that he lied to me about being my boyfriend!" Yugi retorted.

"Yugi, in my defense, we all agreed that we wouldn't tell you anything. If we told you that and you confronted Tyler about it, we were afraid he'd try to turn it around saying that we were saying that because we didn't like him. We just didn't want that to happen." Heba said.

"Heba, I would believe you, my own brother, over a guy that I didn't remember." Yugi said.

"You would've?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded.

Heba smiled. "Sorry, Yugi. I was just worried that Tyler might convince you we were lying and get you angry at us. None of us wanted that." Heba said.

"Besides, we knew that Tyler would screw up somehow and make it to where you didn't want anything to do with him." Atemu said.

"Well, I don't." Yugi said.

"That's good. At least you know." Heba said.

Yugi sat down on the couch. "I wasted the night, really." Yugi said.

"You have to tell me, though. Did it feel satisfying when you punched him?" Heba asked.

Yugi smirked. "Yes. It was very satisfying." Yugi said.

"I wish I could have seen that one." Yami said.

"We all do." Atemu added.

"Now that I know that I did date someone at some point, would you tell me who it was?" Yugi asked.

The group hesitated.

It was Yami who answered.

"Yugi, we would like to, but it would be better of you remembered on your own." Yami said.

"He's right. That's what the doctor said.' Heba said.

"Answer me this. If someone tells me that I dated them, would you tell me if they're being honest or not?" Yugi asked.

"Of course." Heba said.

"Well, that's good enough for me." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I was just wondering what you and Tyler did tonight." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled. "We ate at the diner. He was already trying to seduce me then. While we were there, I saw him looking lustfully at the waitress and I saw him flirting with her when I thought I was still in the restroom." Yugi said.

"Typical." Yami said.

"Then we went to a movie. It was some chick flick. He tried to get me to make out with him during the movie, but I acted like I was watching the movie. I couldn't stand the movie, but the thought of kissing Tyler was worse." Yugi said.

"Again, typical of him." Atemu said.

"After that, I was about to just come home when he suggested ice cream. After that was when he tried t get me to go home with him, and I think you can guess the rest." Yugi said.

"That had to be awesome to see him have the truth thrown in his face." Atemu said.

"He never squirmed. Just got angry." Yugi said.

"Well, he deserved it after what he tried to pull." Heba said.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were in their room.

"Yugi, are you sure that you're okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Yugi said. He looked over at Yami. "Can I ask you a question?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Yami asked, sitting on his bed.

"When I told Tyler I knew that he had lied about me being his boyfriend, he asked if you had told me. Why did he automatically assume you?" Yugi asked.

'Shit!' Yami thought. He hadn't seen this coming. He thought fast. "Well, I've always been kind of protective of you. He might have thought that I told you out of worry." Yami said.

"Well, I did notice this week that you're protective of me." Yugi said.

"I hope it doesn't bother you." Yami said.

"No. I find it rather endearing." Yugi said.

"I'm glad you don't mind." Yami said.

"No. I don't." Yugi said. 'I feel that way again. I'm calm and at ease with him. I feel comfortable and safe. Not to mention my heart's racing a mile a minute. I feel something for him.' Yugi thought.

"Well, it's getting late, so we'd better go to bed if we're meeting the others tomorrow." Yami said.

"Yeah. You're right. Good night." Yugi said, getting under his covers.

"Good night." Yami replied. He cut off the light and lay down as well. 'I love you, Aibou.' Yami thought as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know Yugi may have seemed a little OCC, but after spending all the time he did with Yami, Seto, bakrua, Marik, and Atemu, I figured he'd toughen up, and I decided that he's keep those traits, even with memory loss.

Next: Not saying much, but that it centers on Yugi.

R&R.


	7. Discovery

Here's the next chapter.

I think everyone will like this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- Discovery

The following morning, Yugi woke up. He winced when he moved his hand. 'I guess my hand is going to hurt for a while.' Yugi thought. He sat up and looked over at the clock. 'I can't believe that I woke up at eight-thirty on a Saturday.' Yugi thought. He glanced over at Yami and saw that he was still fast asleep. 'At least one of us was able to sleep later.' Yugi thought.

Deciding to go ahead and get up, Yugi got out of bed and got some clean clothes. He then walked into the shower and turned on the water.

Yugi's mind began to wander. 'That date with Tyler has to have been the worst thing I ever did. It was a waste of a Friday night.' Yugi thought. He couldn't help but feel satisfied at the fact that he had managed to, possibly, break Tyler's jaw.

Yugi's thoughts then went back to Yami. 'I wonder what is going on with me. I keep thinking about Yami. I wonder why I feel the way I do about him. I can't help but feel calm, safe, and relaxed with him. My heart always seems to beat faster whenever I see him. What is going on? Did I have a crush on Yami before I lost my memory? Do I still feel that way?" Yugi asked himself.

Yugi blushed at the thought. 'Okay. Something is obviously going on with me.' Yugi thought.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Yugi stepped out of the shower and dried off. He then dressed and stepped out of the bathroom. He saw that Yami was sleeping still.

Yugi stopped and watched Yami for a moment. 'He certainly looks cute and innocent when he's asleep.' Yugi thought.

Once more blushing, Yugi walked out of the room and headed downstairs. He was surprised to find Heba up and fixing breakfast.

"Yugi, what are you doing up?" Heba asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Yugi replied.

"Touché." Heba said.

"Really? What are you doing up?" Yugi said.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I decided to fix breakfast. I'm sure Yami and Atemu will be up soon." Heba said.

Yugi sat down at the table.

"How's the hand?" Heba asked as he mixed the batter for the pancakes.

"It hurts a little, but it'll be fine." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "I know that I would have loved to have watched you punch Tyler. We all wanted to do that after what he pulled." Heba said.

"I was never more uncomfortable in my life. I wasn't at ease at all. There just weren't any sparks. Not like when I'm around-" Yugi trailed off, realizing that he was letting his thoughts out.

Heba stopped what he was doing and turned to face his brother. "Yugi, what's going on?" Heba asked.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." Yugi said.

"Yugi, if there's something on your mind, talk to me. I can listen." Heba said.

Yugi looked up at his brother. He knew that he could tell his brother anything. After all, whenever he would call Heba and talk to him, he always did. "I'll tell you, but promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not even Atemu." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Heba said.

Yugi sighed and stood up. "The truth is that ever since I got him, I've been having these strange feelings about-Yami." Yugi said, hesitating on revealing who it was.

"Yami." Heba repeated.

Yugi nodded. "It's just that whenever I'm around Yami I feel just safe, relaxed, and at ease. It's easy to talk to him. Like I've known him for years." Yugi said.

"Yugi, technically speaking, you have known him for years." Heba pointed out.

"Well, I don't remember any of it. It's just strange." Yugi said.

"What else?" Heba asked as he went back to mixing the batter.

"Well, my heart always seems to go faster when I'm around him. Plus, before I came downstairs, I couldn't help but think of how cute and innocent Yami seemed when he was asleep." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. He remembered Yugi telling him the exact same thing before. "Well, what do you think it means?" Heba asked.

"I think it means that I had a crush on him." Yugi said. He smiled before saying, "I think I still do."

"Well, the heart tends to remember what the mind can't." Heba said.

"Very poetic, but very true." Yugi said.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. I mean, if I told Yami all of this, it might freak him out." Yugi said.

'Or have him jumping for joy.' Heba thought, knowing it would thrill Yami beyond words.

"Plus, I'm not sure if I want to do something like that. I mean, I do have a boyfriend, even if I don't remember who he is." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you need to follow your heart in this." Heba said.

"Yes, but what if I just hurt someone instead?" Yugi asked.

Heba turned to Yugi. "Yugi, your happiness is what matters right now. I think that you need to do what will make you happy." Heba said.

"I just wish that I knew what that was." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "You'll figure it out." Heba said.

"I hope so." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before the smell of pancakes had Atemu and Yami coming down the stairs.

"Great! I love pancakes!" Atemu said as he sat down.

"We all do." Heba said as he set four plates of pancakes on the table.

The four sat down and started eating.

Yugi kept glancing over at Yami discreetly.

Heba noticed this. 'I hope that Yugi figures out what he wants to do soon. It would make Yami very happy.' Heba thought.

"Are we doing anything today?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. We're meeting the others at the mall, but that's not until around eleven." Heba said.

"Meaning that we have a while." Yami said.

"Pretty much." Heba said.

Atemu glanced over at Yugi. "How's you hand, Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"It's fine. Hurts a little, but not that bad." Yugi answered.

"That's good." Yami said.

"I know that the gang will surprised to hear about you punching Tyler in the jaw." Heba said.

"Although they will enjoy hearing about it." Atemu added.

"That's true." Heba agreed.

"Well, it might not have been the smartest move I made since I wound up with a broken hand." Yugi said. He laughed and said, "I did feel rather good about it, though."

"Any of us would have." Yami said.

"I take it none of you like Tyler." Yugi said.

"We never have. Tyler's a player. He sleeps with a person he dates and then he dumps them. It's the same all the time." Heba said.

"Well, at least I didn't fall for it." Yugi said.

"You're smarter than he thought." Heba said.

"I know." Yugi said. He shook his head. "I just have no idea why I did that. It's not like me to react like that." Yugi said.

"I can tell you why. Over the three years that you don't remember, you changed a bit. Not in personality, but in your attitude. You have a more assertive personality. Maybe not like Yami or Atemu, but a lot more than before. You also learned self-defense, but you only use it in your defense." Heba said.

"Or in rage." Yugi said.

"Well, I would call that one justified." Yami said.

"Yeah. He pretty well provoked you with what he pulled." Atemu added.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

After breakfast, Yami and Atemu washed the dishes while Yugi and Heba headed into the living room.

"You ought to tell him." Heba said quietly.

"Shut up, Heba." Yugi hissed.

"Well, you should." Heba insisted.

"Heba, I'll figure this out. I just need time. I don't remember three years of my life, so I'd like to remember something before I do anything." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'll get off your back." Heba said.

Atemu and Yami walked in a few moments later.

"Do you two want to head on to the mall?" Atemu asked.

"I suppose we can." Heba agreed. He looked over the two and added, "After you two get dressed, of course."

"Aw, come on. We thought about going like this." Atemu said.

Yami and Atemu were dressed in their boxers and a T-shirt.

"Not a chance, Atemu. I swear that you'll be on the couch for a week if you do that." Heba said.

"Heba, they wouldn't make it in the door of the mall." Yugi said.

"He's right about that. Come on, Atemu. Let's go change." Yami said.

The two then headed upstairs.

"Would Atemu really try that?" Yugi asked.

"I don't think so, but I won't tempt that." Heba said.

"I understand that." Yugi said.

A few moments later, Atemu and Yami both walked back downstairs to the living room. Both were dressed in leather.

'Not helping.' Yugi thought, looking at Yami.

"Let's go." Heba said.

The four left the house.

* * *

"You hit him?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah. I was rather pissed." Yugi said.

"Well, the guys did lie to you about being your boyfriend and tricked you into going out with you since you'd never go out with him any other way, so it's understandable why you were so angry." Tristan said.

Bakura smirked. "I never thought that you had it in you to do that. I wonder if you really did break Tyler's jaw." Bakura said.

Marik started laughing. "I bet he's through with you. He wouldn't want to be with someone who can fight back against him like that." Marik said.

Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Um, Yugi. How are you going to explain this one to your grandfather?" Tea asked.

Yugi sighed. "I'll have to tell him the truth. I can't very well lie to him." Yugi said. He glanced down at his hand. "Besides, I can't hide something like this for six weeks." Yugi said.

"True." Joey said.

"So, I guess you're through with Tyler now." Seto said.

"Without a doubt. I didn't really want to go out with him anywhere. There was just no connection. At least I know why now." Yugi said.

"Well, there's someone out thee for you, and I'm sire that you'll find him soon." Serenity said.

"I hope so." Yugi said. 'I just wish I could remember who my real boyfriend is.' Yugi thought.

"Well, since we're done with lunch, how about we go and walk around the mall?" Tea suggested.

"Great idea!" Serenity said with a smile.

All the guys groaned.

"It's not that bad. Now come on." Tea said, grabbing Tristan by the hand and dragging him off.

"You, too, Mokuba." Serenity said, dragging her own boyfriend off.

"Well, at least the rest of us don't have girlfriends to drag us all over the mall and carry their bags." Seto said.

"Come on, Bakura. Let's go." Ryou said, dragging Bakura off.

"Of course, it does suck for the ones who have boyfriends that love to shop, too." Seto said.

"Well, since we're all here, we might as well take off, too." Atemu said.

The entire group stood up and walked off.

Yugi, Heba, Atemu, and Yami were walking down the mall.

"So, where should we go?" Atemu asked.

'I wish they would go off like they normally do. Just because Yugi doesn't remember anything doesn't mean that we can't be alone. It's not like I'm going to pull anything.' Yami thought.

Atemu noticed Yami's look. 'He wants to be a lone with Yugi. Well, he won't do anything.' Atemu thought. "Hey, Heba. Weren't you wanting to look for new sheets for the bed?" Atemu asked.

Heba looked confused.

"You said you wanted some new ones." Atemu said, hoping Heba would get the hint.

Heba did. "Oh. Yeah." Heba said.

"What'd you do? Rip the old ones?" Yami asked.

Heba growled. "That's none of your business!" Heba retorted.

Yami snickered.

"We just need new ones. We'll catch up with you later." Atemu said before he grabbed Heba and dragged him off.

"That was kind of mean." Yugi said.

"They know I'm only kidding." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "It's a wonder we don't hear them at night." Yugi said.

'The wonders of magic.' Yami thought, knowing Atemu put a silencing spell on the room every night. "I guess they're just quiet." Yami said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed as the two kept on walking.

"How about the book store?" Yami asked.

"Sure thing!" Yugi said.

'He always did love books.' Yami thought.

The two walked into the bookstore and started looking around.

Yami noticed Yugi looking at a book. "Yugi?" Yami said.

Yugi looked over at him. "What?" Yugi asked.

"We have that book at home." Yami said.

Yugi looked back at the book. "We do?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"Well, I guess I can just read that copy since I don't remember it." Yugi said, putting the book back. He looked over at Yami. "I'm going to need you to tell me what books I do have." Yugi said.

"No problem." Yami said.

The two kept on looking around the bookstore.

Yugi did find a book he wanted to read that he didn't have, and Yami did, too. They bought their books before they left.

"So, you enjoy reading, too?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Something we have in common." Yami said.

"Well, that's good to know." Yugi said.

The two kept on walking.

Normally, they would have walked in the leather store, but Yami decided not to this time around since he knew that Yugi didn't remember liking that kind of clothing.

"So, what should we do now?" Yugi asked.

"I have no idea." Yami said.

"What normally happens?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we usually walk around together. When we got done, most of the time, we just went back to the food court and sat down to wait for the others." Yami said.

"I'm guessing that we did a lot of waiting." Yugi said.

"Well, normally, we just read our books until the others arrived." Yami answered.

Yugi then noticed something. "Why don't we go in here?" Yugi asked.

Yami saw that it was a candle store. He knew that his boyfriend loved candles, so he saw no reason not to go in.

The two walked in and started to look around.

Yugi found two candles that he liked. One was a vanilla scent and the other was a lavender scent.

"You don't mind candles, do you?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not. We normally keep them in our room, anyway. We ran out, and since what happened at the school, we haven't bothered to get anymore." Yami replied.

"Okay." Yugi agreed. He bought the candles before the two left the store.

* * *

Later that day, Yugi was rummaging around the room.

Atemu and Heba had decided to go out alone since they hadn't gone out for a while.

Yami was downstairs reading, so Yugi was looking around the room.

Yugi was looking through some of his things, hoping that he would remember something in his search. 'I hope I'm not messing with some of Yami's stuff.' Yugi thought.

Yugi was looking through a closet and noticed a box that had his name on it. He took it out and opened it. He found some photo albums in it. One was marked family, one was marked friends, and one was marked Yami and me.

Yugi took out the family one and saw that it was filled with pictures of Yugi, Heba, and his grandfather. He recognized a lot of the pictures. 'This is the photo album I started when I was a kid. I must have kept it up.' Yugi thought. He flipped through the album on the floor, smiling at the memories. He reached some of the pictures that were unfamiliar. 'I wish I remembered this.' Yugi thought.

Yugi set the album aside and took out the one labeled friends. He saw pictures of himself with Tea from when they were younger. He also noticed that there were pictures of himself, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. He later saw some with Ryou added in. Then, there were pictures of Atemu, Yami, Marik, Malik, and Bakura, too. Heba came in later. 'These must all be pictures that were taken. I guess I kept up keeping photo albums and did it secretly.' Yugi thought.

Yugi put the photo album aside and took out the last one. 'Yami and me. I guess we're close friends. Close enough that I wanted to do one of just us.' Yugi thought. He started to look through the album. Many of the pictures were just of the two together, doing things friends do.

Yugi smiled. 'Yami and I must be really close. It must be hard for him to know that I don't remember him.' Yugi thought.

Yugi kept one flipping through the album, but suddenly stopped.

One picture was of Yugi and Yami on the park. Nothing unusual about that.

What was unusual was the fact that Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi's waist and was kissing him. Yugi had his arms around Yami's neck and seemed to be enjoying the kiss.

'What is this?' Yugi asked himself. He kept on flipping and found other pictures like that. In some, Yami just had his arms wrapped around Yugi. IN other, he was kissing Yugi's neck with Yugi laughing. In others, Yugi was just sitting in Yami's lap. 'Yami and I were…dating.' Yugi thought. His eyes suddenly widened as suddenly realization overtook him. 'He's my boyfriend!' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami was sitting on the couch. He was enjoying the book that he was reading.

"Yami."

Yami looked up from his book and over at Yugi, who was standing in the doorway with what looked like a photo album in his hand. "What is it, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi walked into the room. "Can I ask you a question and you be completely honest with me?" Yugi asked.

"Sure, Yugi. What is it?" Yami asked, marking his place in his book and setting it aside. He took his drink and took sip while waiting for Yugi to ask his question.

"Are you the one that I was dating before I lost my memory?" Yugi asked.

Yami nearly choked on his drink. He put it down as he coughed.

Yugi walked over and patted Yami on the back to help him.

Yami recovered and said, "What made you ask me that?"

"This." Yugi said, showing Yami the photo album he had found.

Yami flipped through it, startled. "Where did you find this?" Yami asked.

"Well, I was going through our closet. I was hoping to find something to jog my memory. I found a box with my name on it." Yugi said.

"The one at the back of the closet?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"You asked me not to go through it and I respected that. This was in there?" Yami asked.

"Along with two others. One was marked family and the other was marked friends." Yugi said.

"I don't know why you did this." Yami said.

"I do." Yugi said.

Yami looked over at him.

"I had a habit when I was younger of making photo albums of things in my life. I originally just had friends and family. I guess I made one of us when we got together." Yugi said. He looked over at Yami. You were the one I was dating, right?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Yes. I was." Yami said.

Yugi sat down beside him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Yugi asked.

"Dr. Reed thought it would be better if you remembered things on your own. That's why I didn't tell you. If you had asked directly if I was like now, I would have told you." Yami said.

"Wasn't it hard?" Yugi asked.

"Very. Especially when Tyler pulled that stunt. I would have murdered him if Heba hadn't stopped me." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry that I don't remember." Yugi said.

"It's not your fault, Yugi. I know that." Yami said. He then looked back at the album. "Although I do like this album." Yami said.

"So, I never showed it to you?" Yugi asked.

"No. I never knew about it. Like I said, you asked me not to look in the box, and I didn't." Yami said.

"Well, this is a lot for me." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I understand if you feel uncomfortable with this." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, I don't think you get it. Ever since I came home from the hospital, I've always felt weird with you." Yugi said.

"Weird?" Yami asked, not sure he liked that.

"Bad choice was wording. I just felt different. I always felt safe and calm with you. I was always at ease. Plus, I always felt my heart go wild whenever you were around." Yugi said.

Yami was shocked. "You mean, you felt something for me?" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed. "Yeah. I wasn't sure what it was until I talked to Heba this morning." Yugi said. His eyes suddenly widened. "That sneak! He knew we were together, and he didn't say a word to me! Yugi exclaimed.

Yami chuckled. "That sounds like Heba. He was following what Dr. Reed said. Anyway, what did he tell you?" Yami asked.

"He told em to tell you. Now I know why." Yugi said.

"Yeah. He knew I would have been happy." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I just wish I could remember." Yugi said.

"You will." Yami said, patting Yugi's shoulder.

"Well, now that I know that we were dating before all this, can I ask you a few questions?" Yugi asked.

"Shoot." Yami replied.

"Were we still together?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami answered.

"How long had we been together?" Yugi asked.

"A little over two years." Yami said.

"Okay. Well, um, were we sleeping together?" Yugi asked, blushing and unable to meet Yami's eyes.

"Well, not in the way you're thinking." Yami said.

Yugi looked over at him curiously. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we slept in the same bed together. I rarely slept in mind, but we'd never made love." Yami said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "We just hadn't been ready to take that step yet." Yami said.

"And Heba and Atemu are, and we've been together longer than them?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Don't ask. I try not to delve too much into their sex life." Yami said, shuttering at the thought.

Yugi smiled. "I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

"Yugi, what do you want to do about this? I'll understand anything you want to do in this." Yami said. The last thing he wanted was for Yugi to break things off, but he would understand.

"Well, I can't say we can pick up where we left off, but I know I have feelings for you, so I suppose we could just start over." Yugi said.

Yami could live with that. "That's all right by me." Yami said.

Yugi leaned back against the couch. "I just wish I could remember. It's getting really irritating not being able to remember." Yugi said.

Yami patted his arm. "You'll remember in time." Yami said.

"I hope so." Yugi said. He glanced over and noticed Yami rubbing his neck. He then saw the necklace around his neck.

It was the white half of the yin and yang necklaces.

Yami noticed Yugi starring. "Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked.

Yugi didn't answer. Instead, he reached over and took the necklace in his hand, looking at it.

"Yugi?" Yami said again.

~Memory~

"_Here, Yami." Yugi said, handing Yami a gift._

"_What's this?" Yami asked, taking it._

"_Well, we've been together for a year, so I got you something." Yugi said._

_Yami chuckled. "So did I." Yami replied, handing Yugi a gift as well._

"_Open yours, Yami." Yugi said excitedly._

_Yami did and found the white half of a yin and yang necklace inside. He took it out by the chain. "What's this?" Yami asked._

"_Well, you and I are light and dark, so I thought that these would fit us perfectly." Yugi said._

"_So, why didn't you give me the black one? I mean, it's the one the represents dark." Yami said._

"_Well, you get the white one as a symbol that you belong to me and to remind you of me, and I'll keep the black one to remind me of you and show that I belong to you." Yugi said, pulling the black half from underneath his shirt to show Yami that he already had it on._

_Yami smiled. "I like that idea, Yugi. Thank you." Yami said. He leaned over and kissed Yugi._

_Yugi smiled back. "I'm glad that you like it." Yugi said._

_Yami undid the clasp and put the necklace around his neck before redoing the clasp. "I really do love it, Yugi." Yami said._

~End Memory~

"Yugi?" Yami tried again.

"I gave this to you on our first anniversary." Yugi said quietly.

Yami's eyes widened. "You remember that?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. It's weird. I remember giving it to you." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes brightened. "Yugi, you remembered something! This might mean you'll start to get your memory back!" Yami said, hugging Yugi.

"I hope so." Yugi said, thinking how right it felt being in Yami's arms. He then realized something. "Yami, where's my half of it?" Yugi asked.

Yami let go of Yugi. "Well, you couldn't have it on while you were in the hospital, so I brought it home. It's in our room." Yami said.

The two headed upstairs, and Yami got the necklace out of his drawer. "I was saving it for when you remembered." Yami said, putting the necklace around Yugi's neck.

"Thanks, Yami." Yugi said.

"I was glad to, Yugi." Yami replied. 'I'm glad he knows about us at least, and he does remember something. Maybe he'll remember more later.' Yami thought.

* * *

Atemu and Heba returned home that night to find Yugi and Yami on the couch together, and they were sitting awfully close.

"Something going on?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. When I was talking to you this morning, you kindly forgot to mention the fact that I was dating Yami when I lost my memory." Yugi said.

Heba's eyes widened. "You told him, Yami?!" Heba exclaimed.

"Only when he asked me." Yami said, pointing at the photo album.

Atemu and Heba looked at it and realized why Yugi asked.

"Oh. That's different." Heba said.

"So, what does that mean for you two?" Atemu asked.

"Virtually, starting over." Yugi said.

"Well, the fact that you were already having feelings for him added to that." Heba said.

"Yes. I am well aware of that, Heba." Yugi said.

"Plus, Yugi did remember when he gave me this." Yami said, holding the necklace.

"You did?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I did." Yugi said.

"That's good. Maybe you'll more of your memory back soon." Atemu said.

"I hope that's true." Yugi said.

"It's a start anyway." Heba said.

The two were glad that Yugi was starting to remember, but no one was happier than Yami because he could be Yugi's boyfriend again. He was closer to getting his Aibou back.

* * *

Hope you liked it. The last sentence meant that Yami was bit closer to get Yugi back. He'll feel like Yugi's back when he has the memory. Just to explain it.

Next: Some drama at school.

R&R.


	8. School Drama

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- School Drama

Monday morning had come.

"Boys! Get up! You have to go to school!" Solomon shouted up the stairs.

"Yes, grandpa!" four voices replied.

It wasn't long before Yugi and Yami came downstairs, dressed and ready for school. A few moments later, Atemu and Heba followed.

Solomon had gotten in late the night before from his trip, and the boys had already been asleep, so he hadn't seen them. He was surprised by one thing.

"Yugi, what on earth happened to your hand?" Solomon asked.

"Oh." Yugi said, glancing down at his hand. "You see-" Yugi said, rubbing the back of his head. He was rather uneasy about this.

"Well?" Solomon asked.

Yugi sighed, deciding to be honest. "Well, Friday Tyler tricked me into believing that we had been dating before I lost my memory, so I agreed to go out with him. I found out that he had lied to me about us being dating. I figured out that I had never wanted to go out with him in the first place, and the only reason that Tyler wanted to go out with me was to get me in bed. I got pissed off at him, and I ended up punching him I the jaw, which resulted in me having a broken hand." Yugi said.

"What?!" Solomon exclaimed, shocked at this.

Heba, Atemu, and Yami all looked at each other, wondering what Solomon would say.

"Yugi, I wouldn't have expected this form you. One of them, maybe, but not you." Solomon said, referring to Yami, Atemu, and Heba.

"Trust me. I wanted to hit the guy when he tricked Yugi." Yami said.

"Actually, you wanted to kill the guy." Heba said.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't do that." Solomon said. He looked at Yugi. "I never expected this." Solomon said.

"I know, Grandpa. I know that I should have handled the situation better, but he really made me angry with the way he tricked me and tried to use me. He took advantage of the fact that I couldn't remember anything, and when I learned that he had done that knowing I didn't like him and that I did have a boyfriend, I lost my temper. I'm not that proud of what I did, and it won't happen again." Yugi said.

Solomon sighed. "Well, I can understand why you did what you did. I agree. He shouldn't have taken advantage of your memory loss the way he did. I just don't want to hear of this happening again." Solomon said.

"It won't." Yugi assured him.

"I can't make the same promise." Yami said.

"Me, either." Atemu and Heba said at the same time.

"You three I expect it from. Sit down." Solomon said as he got breakfast ready.

"You might as well tell him about you two." Atemu muttered to Yugi and Yami.

Solomon heard the remark, though. He turned back around. "What are you talking about?" Solomon asked.

"I know that Yami and I were dating before I lost my memory." Yugi said.

"You told him." Solomon said, looking at Yami.

Yami raised his hand. "Hey. He asked me directly if he and I were dating before the memory loss, and I answered honestly." Yami said.

"How did you find out, Yugi?" Solomon asked, looking at his grandson.

"Well, I found a photo album that I had put together of me and Yami. I figured it out from that." Yugi said.

"Yugi talked to me, and we've decided to start going out again."

"Plus he remembers when he gave Yami the necklace." Heba said.

"You do?" Solomon asked, surprised.

Yugi nodded.

"Maybe this means that you'll get your memory back." Solomon said.

"That's what we're all hoping." Yami said.

"Well, eat up." Solomon said as he set the plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and grits in front of the boys.

The four started eating.

Solomon looked over at Yugi. 'I'm glad he's remembering. I know it has probably made Yami feel better.' Solomon thought. He turned away so that they couldn't see his smile. 'I'm certain that Yami's happy that he and Yugi are dating again.' Solomon added.

It wasn't long before the boys were done.

"Bye, Grandpa!" the four said as they left the house.

"Bye. Have a good day!" Solomon called after them.

The four headed toward school.

"So, how do you think that the school's going to react when they find out that you two are back together?" Atemu asked as he looked over at Yugi and Yami.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Yami said. He was holding Yugi's hand in his.

"Neither do I." Yugi added.

"Tyler's going to be beyond pissed." Heba said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "He can be pissed, enraged, furious, and angry all rolled into one for all I care. It's not going to change anything." Yugi said. He then laughed. "Of course, I think I might need to thank him." Yugi said.

Yami, Atemu, and Heba all looked over Yugi.

"Why on earth would you want to thank Tyler?" Heba asked.

"Because if he hadn't pulled his underhanded stunt, I wouldn't have wanted to start remembering so much so that I couldn't be tricked again. I might not have found that photo album or figured that Yami and I were dating before the shooting." Yugi said.

"Well, I suppose that is one way to look at it, but I won't thank him. I'm still too pisses at him." Yami said.

"That's understandable." Yugi said.

The group was soon joined by Tea, Tristan, Ryou, and Malik.

"Hey, guys." Malik said.

Tea noticed Yugi and Yami holding hands. "What's with that?" Tea asked.

"Well, I found out Saturday that Yami and I were dating before I lost my memory, so we decided to start going out again." Yugi explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tristan asked.

"Because this happened after all of us were out on Saturday." Yami replied.

"Oh." Tristan said.

"That's great news, though!" Ryou said, happy for his friends.

The group walked toward the school.

"Yugi also remembers giving Yami the yin and yang necklace." Atemu said.

"You do?" Tea asked.

"Yeah." Yugi admitted.

"That's great! Maybe you'll regain the rest of your memory soon." Malik said.

They soon arrived at the school and joined Seto, Joey, Serenity, and Mokuba, who were talk about Yugi and Yami dating again and Yugi remembering the necklace.

"That's great, Yugi! This is a terrific breakthrough!" Joey said ecstatically.

"It's a start, anyway." Yugi said.

"Has anyone seen Tyler by any chance?" Atemu asked.

"No. Why?" Serenity asked.

"I was just wondering how his face looked." Atemu said, snickering.

"That will be great to see." Mokuba added.

"Come on." Seto said.

The group went into the school building and went to their lockers to get what they needed for their first class.

After that, they all headed to their classrooms.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, Tea, Ryou, and Seto were all sitting in their first class.

"Yugi, how did you figure out that you and Yami were dating?" Tea asked.

"Well, when I told Tyler I knew I hadn't been dating him, he asked me if Yami had told me that. It made me wonder. Then, I was looking through my closet at home and found a photo album I had put together of me and Yami. Some of the photos were of us kissing, so I pretty figured it out form that. I asked Yami about it for confirmation." Yugi said.

"And you decided to start dating again?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I had been having feelings for Yami since I got home from the hospital. I knew why then." Yugi said.

"Well, it's good to know that now." Tea said.

"Yes. Maybe Yami will stop acting so depressed now that you're dating him again." Seto said indifferently.

"You're such a romantic." Tea said sarcastically.

Seto shrugged. "Doesn't bother Joey." Seto said.

Heba saw Tyler when he walked in and started snickering.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Tyler's got quite the bruise." Heba said.

They looked and saw that Tyler's face was badly bruised.

"Served him right." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before class started.

* * *

The day had passed by pretty uneventfully.

Then lunch came.

Yugi and Yami walked over to where their friends sat for lunch and joined them.

"So, how's the day been, Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"I figured there would have been people commenting on the fact that you and Yami are together again." Atemu said.

"I haven't really paid attention to what anyone said." Yugi said.

"Doesn't really matter." Yami added.

Then, Bakura and Marik came running up to them.

"What did you do?" Ryou growled.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"When you run up like that, it usually means that you've done something." Ryou said.

"For once, I can honestly say that we haven't done anything." Bakura said.

"Really?" Malik asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?" Marik asked.

"Yes!" the entire group said.

"Well, we didn't do anything." Marik told them.

Bakura turned to Yugi. "Shrimp, nothing did happen on that date with Tyler right?" Bakura asked.

"Other than him making an ass of himself and me breaking my hand by breaking his jaw, no." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because Tyler told his friends that you slept with him, Yugi, and it's all over the school." Marik said.

Yugi nearly choked on the food he had in his mouth and started coughing violently.

Yami started to pat Yugi on the back, pissed off that Tyler did this.

"He said what?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah. I overheard Tyler talking about it with his friends." Bakura said.

"That's it! I'm killing him!" Yami growled.

Tyler had finally crossed the line, and Yami was not going to let him get away with it.

Yami stood up, intent on finding Tyler and beating the living shit out of him.

Yugi grabbed Yami by the arm and pulled him back down. "No, Yami. Don't." Yugi said.

"Why not?! I'm not going to let him get away with this!" Yami said, purely angered.

"Yami, you're not doing anything. _I'm _going to handle this." Yugi said.

Yami wasn't the only one had been pissed off by what Tyler said.

"Are you sure, Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Yes. If he thinks that I'm going to let him get away with this, then he is purely delusional." Yugi said. He then stood up.

"Think we should go with him?" Joey asked.

"No. Yugi can handle himself." Heba said. He smirked and said, "But I would like to see how this plays out."

The entire group got up and headed after Yugi to see what happened.

* * *

Tyler and his friends were sitting together.

"I still can't believe that you got Yugi into you bed. I was sure you'd have to date him for a while before he gave in." one of the guys said.

Tyler shrugged. "You know me. With my charms, there's no one that I can't get in my bed. It didn't take much, either." Tyler said.

"How he'd react when you told him you just dated him for sex, and that you two would never be together again?" another asked.

"Like I thought he's act. He was heartbroken." Tyler said.

"Must be why he went crawling back to that lowlife Yami." another said. He laughed and said, "I wonder how he'll react once he finds out that his precious Yugi slept with you."

"Probably dump his ass." Tyler said. He smirked and said, "I have to admit that he's pretty good in bed. Probably why Yami kept him around. Likes fucking him."

They were talking loud enough that others would hear.

Tyler was wanting Yami to hear in hopes that Yami would dump Yugi again in anger so that maybe Tyler would have a chance to make his claims real.

The next thing the group knew a pair of hands had slammed down on the table so hard that the table shook.

Tyler and his friends were startled by this and looked up at Yugi.

"You know Tyler, there are some low and sick people in the world, but you have to be the most devious, the most disgusting, and the biggest lying bastard that I have ever met!" Yugi growled.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that you told your Neanderthal friends here that you slept with me on that date when no such thing happened!" Yugi snapped.

Tyler began to get uneasy. "Of course we did! You just don't want to admit it!" Tyler retorted.

Yugi eyes flared angrily. "I never slept with you, ad I would never sleep with a person on the first date! I knew before the date even began when you were talking to your lowlife friends that you had lied to me about us dating and that you weren't my real boyfriend! You kept trying to seduce me during the entire date, and I never gave in! When you finally suggested we go back to your place, I let you have I! I punched you, told you that I knew you had lied your ass off to me, and I punched you a second time when you tried to stop me!" Yugi spat angrily.

Tyler didn't like this. "Stop yelling." Tyler hissed.

"Why?! You and your friends don't mind talking loud enough to try and get people to think we slept together, so no, I won't stop yelling!" Yugi retorted.

The entire schoolyard had gone quiet, and everyone was listening to the argument.

"Tyler, what's going on?" one of his friends asked.

"Nothing." Tyler retorted.

"Tyler didn't want to look like a loser in front of you guys, so he made up a story about us having sex, which was not true. I never went to his place, we never had sex, and he most certainly didn't charm me. The only thing I gave him was a broken jaw and that bruise." Yugi said.

"You said you were jumped." another said.

"Shut up!" Tyler snapped.

It didn't take much to figure out that Tyler had lied.

"And just so you know, Tyler, Yami and I have never had sex, so no, he doesn't stay with me just because he likes "fucking" me. Yami's with me because he loves me, an emotion I don't think that you will ever know. And just so you know, I'd never sleep with a person on the first date." Yugi said.

"So what? Like Yami will believe it." Tyler said.

"Actually, Tyler," Yami said, drawing attention to the group, "I'd believe Yugi over you any day."

"And just so you know, I don't like you thinking you can lie just to look like good to people like your friends." Yugi said.

Tyler glared at him.

"Man. And here I thought you were good at getting people in bed." one of Tyler's friends said.

"Shut up!" Tyler snapped.

"Just so you know, Tyler, the only people who would want to date with you are those who are desperate, those who like just having sex like you do, or those who don't you. And just so you know, you'll never manage to get me to go out with you again." Yugi said. He started to walk off.

Tyler glared after him, pissed off that everyone knew he had lied about getting Yugi to have sex with him as well as knowing that he'd never have the chance to try and get Yugi into his bed again.

Yugi stopped and turned back around. "By the way, Tyler, if you ever say anything like this again or try anything like taking advantage of me again, I'll break your jaw again." Yugi said. He then walked off along with his friends.

"Man. Tyler that was-" one of his friends started.

"Oh, shut up!" Tyler snapped, extremely pissed.

* * *

"Way to go, Yugi! That was awesome." Mokuba said.

"Yeah. You really told Tyler off." Joey added.

"He pissed me off, and I didn't like the fact that Tyler made up those lies." Yugi said. It was clear that he was still upset.

"I thought that you were going to hit him again." Heba said.

"No. He's not worth me breaking my other hand." Yugi said.

"It would be worth it for me to break my hand on his face." Yami growled.

"Yami, take it easy. Given the fact that I just humiliated him in front of the entire school, I don't think Tyler is going to try anything any time soon." Yugi said.

"And if he does?" Ryou asked.

"I'm killing him." Yami answered.

Everyone knew that there was no way anyone was going to stop Yami from killing Tyler for this.

* * *

It didn't take long for the entire school to start talking about the fact that Tyler had lied about having sex with Yugi.

Joey snickered. "I'm glad that Tyler got what was coming to him It's about time that someone put him in his place." Joey said.

"And it was so much fun to watch." Marik said with a smirk.

"Well, Tyler had better start backing off." Yami said.

The group was walking down the hall, heading for their next class.

"So, are we doing anything after school?" Tristan asked.

"Hey!"

The group turned and saw Tyler and his friends walking toward him.

"Great. A group of five Neanderthals." Tea muttered.

"What do you want, Tyler?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. Haven't you had enough humiliation for one day?" Seto added.

Tyler glared at them before he turned his attention to Yugi. "You humiliated me in front of the entire school." Tyler hissed.

"Well, you lied your ass off about me and could have ruined my reputation by lying about us having sex, so I'd say we're even." Yugi said.

"You little-" Tyler started, reaching for Yugi.

Yami grabbed Tyler's arm and pushed him back. "Back off." Yami growled. He had had enough of Tyler.

"Why? So you can fuck him?" Tyler asked.

"You know, that's none of your business, but we don't have sex, Tyler. No one here has a relationship based off sex like you." Yami said.

"You think I'm just going to let him get away with humiliating me." Tyler said.

"You don't have a choice." Heba said.

"Why you-" Tyler started.

"If you want to fight, bring it on." Yami said.

"Gladly." Tyler said.

Before a fight could start, Yugi stopped it.

"Yami, don't." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I'm sick of this guy, and I'm not putting up with it anymore." Yami said.

"Yeah. Stay out of it." Tyler said.

"Tyler, now, I don't give a damn if Yami kicks your ass or not. All I'm suggesting is that you don't do it in school." Yugi said.

Yami knew what Yugi was doing.

Yugi didn't want Yami to get suspended from school for fighting, so Yugi was getting Yami to have the fight elsewhere.

"Meet at the park near here after school. We'll settle this then." Yami said, looking at Tyler.

"Gladly." Tyler said before walking off with his friend.

"We'll help you out if the other five try to get involved with this." Joey said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"I thought that you were going to stop him from fighting Tyler." Heba said, looking over at his brother.

"I just didn't want him to get in trouble for fighting at school." Yugi said.

"Well, I won't now." Yami said.

"Well, I guess we do have something that we have to do after school now." Bakura said, answering Tristan's earlier question.

* * *

After school, the group of friends headed for the park.

"I so hope the rest of them get involved." Joey said. He was itching to get involve in the fight.

"It'll just be satisfying for me to finally kick Tyler's ass." Yami said.

The group arrived in the park.

"I wonder where they are." Yami said.

"I'm sure Tyler will show up. I get the feeling that he wants this fight just as much as you want it." Atemu said.

It wasn't long before Tyler and his four friends showed up.

"So, are we going to do this?" Tyler asked.

"I wouldn't be here otherwise." Yami said.

Tyler's friends stepped up.

"So, you have your friends backing you up? Too afraid to fight me alone?" Yami taunted.

Tyler growled. "I can take you on without help! They just want a fight." Tyler said.

"Fine. Then four of my friends will help me." Yami said.

Immediately, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Joey stepped up.

"Fine by me." Tyler said.

The fight then started.

Not that it was much of a fight.

It took less than two minutes for the five to take down Tyler and his friends.

"Tyler, you couldn't take me even if all four of your friends helped you." Yami said.

Tyler groaned, looking up at Yami.

Yami knelt down in front of Tyler. "If you ever come near Yugi again or come onto him again, I can assure you that I'll do a lot worse than what I did this much around. Leave Yugi alone. Understand?" Yami asked.

Tyler nodded.

"Good." Yami said. He turned.

The five walked back over to their friends.

"Well, I'd say that these guys got what was coming to them. They're beaten and bruised from that fight. Seems fair." Tea said.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Yami said.

The group walked off, leaving the five to struggle to get up.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were in their room.

"Yami, you're not going to fight with Tyler anymore, are you?" Yugi asked.

"Not unless he starts to mess with you again." Yami said.

"That's the best that I can hope for, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

"Yep." Yami answered.

Yugi sighed. "Well, if that's the best I can hope for, then I'm just going to have to deal with it." Yugi said.

"I don't get into fights often. He's just done too much. He constantly came onto you before that school shooting, he took advantage of your memory loss to get you to date him, he tried to get you to sleep with him, and then he lied to the whole school about you two sleeping together. I just couldn't hold back." Yami said.

"As long as you don't get into fights anymore." Yugi said.

"As long as they leave you alone, there won't be a problem with that." Yami said.

"Thank you." Yugi said. He then leaned forward and kissed Yami.

Yami melted into the kiss. He was glad to be able to kiss Yugi again.

Yugi broke the chaste kiss. "I just don't want you to get in trouble." Yugi said.

"I won't." Yami assured him.

"Well, we might as well go to bed. We do have school tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Yeah, although I very much doubt that Tyler and friends will be there." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I may not like fighting, but I have to admit that I'm glad you did. Maybe Tyler will leave me alone now." Yugi said.

"He's better." Yami replied.

The two then headed to bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Tyler probably won't have that much of a role in the story after this.

Next: Not sure. Might have Yugi remembering a bit more.

R&R.


	9. Memories

Here's the next chapter.

I was able to get it done. I'll start working on the next chapter of Starting Over next, but updates will still be slow due to schoolwork, so bear with me until the end of the semester.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9- Memories

The rest of the school week had gone by without much incident.

It seemed that after the tongue-lashing Yugi had given him, Tyler had decided to leave Yugi alone and had started to go after other people.

It was a great relief to Yami, who wasn't contemplating how to kill Tyler anymore since he had seemed to have lost interest in Yugi.

The others were glad that Tyler had started to leave Yugi alone as well because it meant that Yami wouldn't be talking about how to kill Tyler anymore.

* * *

It was Friday, and the group was sitting around at lunchtime.

"So, what are we going to do this weekend?" Joey asked.

"I suppose we could do just about anything." Tea said.

"I know what I want to do." Bakura said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"No!" Ryou snapped.

"But-" Bakura started.

"No." Ryou said.

"I just-" Bakura tried again.

"I said no, Bakura, and I mean no!" Ryou snapped.

Bakura growled as he crossed his arms dejectedly.

"What's with him?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. He gets like this every time it gets to the weekend and we're trying to figure out what we're going to do." Atemu added.

"Bakura's upset because every weekend he tries to keep me in bed the entire weekend." Ryou said.

"That's a little extreme." Heba said.

"This coming from the guy who once spent an entire weekend with Atemu locked in his room and only coming out when the need for food arised?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow.

Heba blushed. "That was a long tome ago." Heba said.

"That was two months ago." Yami retorted.

Heba's blushed deepened.

Atemu chuckled. "I can't help it that we can't keep our hands off each other. I've known you and Yugi to stay in your room for an entire weekend before." Atemu said.

This caught Yugi's attention since Yami had told him they had never had sex before.

"Yes, and we were doing a project for school when that happened." Yami replied.

This caused Yugi to relax.

"Please. We all know that Yugi and Yami were together for three years and never had sex." Seto said.

Yami glared at Seto.

"It's true." Seto said.

Joey smacked Seto in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Seto snapped, glaring at Joey.

"Stop teasing them about that." Joey said.

"Yeah. Some of us actually get to know who we're dating before we start sleeping with them, unlike you." Marik said.

Seto glared at him.

Yugi was beyond confused.

Heba decided to clarify. "Joey and Seto were sleeping together before they even started dating." Heba explained.

"That's just wrong." Yugi said.

"It's who they are." Yami said.

"Anyway, back to Joey's question, what are we doing?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, why don't we meet up at the mall around ten in the morning and then we can decide from there what we're going to do." Serenity suggested.

"Hey! That's a great idea." Malik said.

"Yeah. We can just all think about what we want to do and then we'll decide tomorrow." Atemu said.

"Well, I guess we'll meet at the mall then." Yami said.

"Food court as always?" Tristan asked.

"Might as well." Ryou said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were in their room that night playing a game of Duel Monsters.

"Your move, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi made that move. "What do you think we're going to do tomorrow?" Yugi asked.

"I have no idea. With this group, you never know." Yami said as he made his own move.

Yugi sighed. "I wish I remembered more about them." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, Yugi. Everything will come back to you. You just have to give it some time." Yami said.

"I have been giving it some time." Yugi said.

"It might take a while." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"It may just be coming back in bits and pieces, but it is coming back." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

The duel ended with Yami winning.

"Well, that was fun." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami agreed.

The two then put their cards away.

Yugi then picked up a book he had had laying on the table by his nightstand. "I think that I'll do some reading before going to bed." Yugi said.

"Not a bad idea." Yami agreed.

The two sat on their own beds and started to read.

* * *

Atemu and Heba lay in bed after a few rounds of lovemaking.

"Hmm. That was fun." Heba said.

"I agree." Atemu said, running his fingers through Heba's damp hair.

"Well, we probably won't get the chance to do this much tomorrow." Heba said.

"Yeah. Our group days usually last about all day." Atemu said.

"I'm hoping that being with the group will jog some of Yugi's memory." Heba said.

Atemu sighed. "Heba, let's not get into that again. Yugi's memory will come back in its own time. We can't force it." Atemu said.

"I know, but I can dream, can't I?" Heba asked.

"I suppose." Atemu said.

"I just know that it'll be easier on Yami if Yugi remembered." Heba said.

"Yami's a lot better now that he and Yugi are back together. Yugi's memory may not be back, but it makes Yami happy that Yugi does remember something." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I know. I guess I should be happy about Yugi remembering something, but I just wish he remembered everything." Heba said.

"He will in time, Heba." Atemu said, kissing the top of Heba's head.

"I know, Atemu. I know." Heba said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were sitting on Yugi's bed, in the middle of a rather passionate make-out session.

Yugi let out a moan as Yami roamed around the inside of Yugi's mouth a little roughly, but Yugi rather enjoyed it. He raised his hands and tangled them in Yami's hair.

Yami pulled Yugi even closer to him if that was possible as he continued to map out ever inch of Yugi's mouth. He hadn't had the chance to make out with Yugi in a long time, and he was rather enjoying being able to do this again.

The need for air forced the two to break apart.

"Wow." Yugi said, rather breathless.

"Hmm. I agree." Yami said.

The two had ended up forgoing on reading so that they could make out.

"This wasn't exactly reading." Yugi said.

"I know, but this was a bit more fun in my opinion." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I suppose it was." Yugi agreed.

Yami the leaned down and kissed Yugi again, which led them to making out some more.

* * *

~Saturday~

As agreed on, the group met at the mall the fallowing day.

"So, what are we doing?" Joey asked.

"Well, we are at the mall, so-" Tea started.

"NO!" Bakura, Marik, Seto, Atemu, Yami, Mokuba, and Tristan said at the same time.

"I didn't even say it yet." Tea protested.

"We know you, Tea, and we know that you were going to suggest shopping." Tristan said.

"What's wrong with that?" Serenity asked.

"Because when you two shop, you shop. You spend at least half an hour in each store, and you want to go in every clothing store, shoe store, and make-up store you come across." Tristan said.

"Besides, we do that all the time." Yami added.

"Well, what do you suggest then?" Tea asked.

Yugi had thought about it and made a decision. "Why don't we go to park for a while?" Yugi asked.

Everyone looked at Yugi and then at each other.

"A day at the park does sound nice." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Why not? We don't just spend a day at the park anymore." Malik agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Joey said.

"Any objections?" Yami asked.

No one answered.

"The park it is then." Atemu said.

The group left the mall and headed for the park.

"This is a great idea, Yugi." Heba said.

"Hey! Why don't we go to a store and get a football?" Joey asked.

"Great idea! We can play a game!" Tristan said.

Before anyone could say a word, the two took off to a set of stores close by to get a football.

"Well, I guess we're going to be playing football." Atemu said.

"I think that it's a good thing we decided to wear pants today, Serenity." Tea said.

"Yeah. We wouldn't have been able to play if we'd worn skirts or dresses." Serenity suggested.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Yugi said.

"Why's that?" Heba asked, looking at his brother.

"I'm going to be pummeled in this game." Yugi said.

"Ah, don't' worry so much, shrimp." Bakura said, slinging an arm over Yugi. "We don't bite." Bakura said.

Yami rolled his eyes and grabbed Bakura, pulling him off of his boyfriend. "Knock it off, Bakura." Yami said.

"Yeah. You don't need to scare him." Ryou added.

"I wasn't trying to." Bakura said.

"Actually, I've gotten used to the way Bakura is." Yugi said.

"To deal with him, you just about have to." Seto said.

It wasn't long before Tristan and Joey returned with a football in hand.

"Come on! Let's go have some fun!" Joey said.

The group headed into the park to play.

They split up into two teams with seven on each team.

Joey, Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, Tristan, and Serenity were on one team with Seto, Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, Tea, and Mokuba on the other team.

The group started to play a game of football with each other.

Marik got the football. Seeing Joey open, he threw it at Joey, but Yugi managed to intercept it and ended up scoring for his team.

"Great job, Yugi!" Heba called.

"Just lucky." Bakura muttered.

"Yeah. We'll see." Yugi retorted.

The group kept on playing.

When Seto managed to get the ball later in the game, he threw it to Yugi, who was open.

Yugi caught the ball with Joey right behind him.

Joey started to lunge forward to tackle Yugi.

"Joey, don't!" Atemu warned too late.

Joey managed to tackle Yugi, but the two were on a hill. Since Joey was so much taller and heavier than Yugi, it easily knocked Yugi down, and the two went tumbling down the hill, rolling right into the pond that was in the park.

The rest of their friends ran down the hill to where the two were at.

Yugi and Joey surfaced, both coughing up water.

"Joey! You should have been more careful." Tea scolded.

"Yeah. You should have known that you two would fall down the hill." Atemu added.

"Sorry, guys." Joey said as he and Yugi swam to the edge of the pond.

"It was partly my fault for running to where the hill was." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It was a joint mistake." Malik said.

Yugi shrugged. "It could have been worse. We could have ended up falling into the street with an oncoming car coming right at us like before." Yugi said.

Suddenly, all eyes turned to the teenager.

Yugi looked at them all confused and rather unnerved that all of his friends were starring at him like that. "What?" Yugi asked.

Joey's eyes lit up. "Yug! You remember!" Joey exclaimed, hugging his friends.

"Remember what?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, when you and Joey fell in front of the road that time was almost a year ago." Tea explained.

"It was?" Yugi asked.

The group nodded.

"Wow. Memories come at the oddest time." Yugi said.

Yami and Seto helped their respective boyfriends out of the water.

"Well, Yug's right. It's good that we didn't end up in the road." Joey said.

"So, who gets the ball?" Mokuba asked.

"Shouldn't we let Yugi and Joey go home to dry off?" Tea asked.

"Nah. We'll dry off. A little water never killed anyone." Joey said.

"Besides, it's in the seventies, so they won't get sick." Heba added.

"Okay." Tea said.

"Who gets the ball?" Mokuba asked.

"Why don't we just redo the last play?" Atemu asked.

The group went back up the hill and continued with their game. IN the end, Yugi and his team won 56-53.

"That was fun." Joey said.

"Yeah. What now?" Tristan asked.

"How about lunch?" Atemu asked.

"Perfect! I'm starving!" Joey said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "You're always starving." Seto said.

"I can't help it!" Joey retorted.

"Let's just go." Yugi said.

The group headed off to get something to eat.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were at home that night.

Everyone else had decided to go on dates that night, including Atemu and Heba, so Yugi and Yami were left to their own deices.

"I'm surprised that you didn't want to go out, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Yugi, I call a movie at home with some popcorn a date." Yami said.

"It does sound nice." Yugi agreed.

"Why don't you go and pick what movie we're going to watch, Yugi? I'll get the popcorn ready." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Sure thing." Yugi agreed. He walked into the living room.

Yami smiled. He went to the pantry and got out a bag of microwaveable popcorn. He then put it in the microwave and started it.

Yami then let his mind wander. 'I'm glad that Yugi's starting to remember. I know that he's frustrated at not remembering, but today proves he's starting to remember.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi was looking through the selection of DVDs that they had. 'Hmm. What do we want to watch?' Yugi asked himself. He scanned the movies and his eyes fell on one in particular.

Reaching over, Yugi picked up the movie. It was Transformers.

~Flashback~

_"So, what are we going to do for our first official date?" Yugi asked as he and Yami walked down the street._

_Yami smiled. "Well, I thought that we could go and see a movie." Yami said._

_Yugi's eye slit up. "That's a great idea, Yami!" Yugi said._

_Yami chuckled. "I thought that you would like that." Yami said._

_The two soon arrived at the movie theater._

_"So, what are we seeing?" Yugi asked._

_"I was thinking of seeing Transformers." Yami said._

_"I've wanted to see that movie since it came out." Yugi said._

_Yami chuckled. "I know. This might not be the most romantic movie there is, but I knew that you'd enjoy it." Yami said._

_"What we do doesn't have to be romantic. As long we're together." Yugi said._

_"All right. Let's go." Yami said._

~End Flashback~

Yugi gasped as realization hit him. 'This was the movie that Yami and I went to see on our first date.' Yugi thought.

Yami walked into the room a moment later. "Find a movie?" Yami asked as he set the bowl of popcorn and two sodas on the table.

Yugi turned to Yami. "Yami, I just remembered something else." Yugi said.

"You did? What?" Yami asked, eager to know what Yugi had remembered.

Yugi showed Yami the DVD he was holding. "This was the movie we went to see in the theater on our first date." Yugi said.

Yami smiled widely. "Yugi, that's great!" Yami said as he hugged Yugi.

"Yeah. It is. I'm glad that I'm starting to remember more." Yugi said.

Yami pulled away. "You're remembering a lot more now. I don't doubt that you'll remember everything in time." Yami said.

"I hope so." Yugi agreed.

"Well, since you remember it, why don't we relive our first date?" Yami asked.

"I like that idea." Yugi agreed.

Yami put in the movie before the two sat down on the couch to start watching the movie.

Yami enjoyed it because it meant that he could relive his first date with Yugi on some level. He enjoyed the fact that he was starting to be able to be close to Yugi like he had been in the past.

When the movie ended, Yami took it out.

"That is a good movie." Yugi said.

"I know it is. We'll have to watch the second one at some time." Yami said.

"All right. It's a date." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Perfect." Yami said. He sat back down with Yugi.

Yugi snuggled up against Yami.

This surprised Yami, but he wasn't going to question his luck. He wrapped an arm around Yugi.

"Yami, I'm sorry." Yugi said.

This startled Yami. He looked down at Yugi and said, "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"I know that this is hard on you, me not remembering everything and all." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi. I know that it's not your fault that you can't remember everything, and I'm not worried about it. The only thing that I am glad of is that you are okay." Yami said.

"That's it?" Yugi asked, looking up.

"Well, that, and the fact that you didn't fall for Tyler the way he tried to make you." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "There was no way that would happen. Tyler was far from my type." Yugi said.

"Which was good for me." Yami said.

Yugi giggled. "Yeah. It was." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were walking down the street as they headed to the arcade.

"I can't believe that we went to see that movie." Atemu said.

"Come on, Até. It wasn't that bad." Heba said.

"Heba, that has to be one of the worst movies that I have ever seen." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "Okay. Sorry I made you go to it." Heba said.

"Don't worry about it. You couldn't have known that I would hate it." Atemu said.

The two walked in silence for a few moments.

"Do you think Yugi and Yami are okay?" Heba asked.

Atemu sighed. "Heba, you have to stop worrying about Yugi. He'll be fine. You know that Yami isn't going to do anything to Yugi." Atemu said.

"That's not what I mean." Heba said.

Atemu looked over at his boyfriend curiously. "Then what has you so worried?" Atemu asked.

"Well, we both know how Yugi and Yami originally met. The real version, not the story that we told Yugi." Heba said.

"Sure I do. Yugi completed the Millennium Puzzle, and Yami was freed from his prison." Atemu said.

"Yes, and he was a **spirit**." Heba said, emphasizing the word to make his point.

"Heba, I don't get it." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "Atemu, I'm worried about what might happen if Yugi remembers completing the Millennium Puzzle, and Yami appearing as a spirit. Yugi doesn't have any knowledge of magic right now, and it might freak him out, and that's the last thing that I want to happen." Heba explained.

"Hmm. I hadn't thought of that." Atemu said.

"I just hope that Yugi would be able to understand. It would be hard to understand right off." Heba said.

"True. We'll just have to cross that bridge when that comes." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Heba agreed.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were sitting on Yugi's bed in their room.

"So, when are we going to go out for a date?" Yugi asked.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Well, to me, we've only been together for a week even thought I do know that we have been together two years. It just feels to me that we haven't done anything, the memory of our first date not withstanding." Yugi said.

"Well, we can go out whenever you want." Yami said.

"What did we do more of? Dates at home or dates out?" Yugi asked, curious.

"It was pretty even. It just depended on what we felt like doing." Yami answered.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"We can go out tomorrow night if you want." Yami said.

"I'd like that." Yugi said.

"We can go out to eat and do whatever you want afterwards." Yami said.

"Well, nothing fancy." Yugi said

"Like we could afford to go to a fancy place to eat." Yami replied.

"Point taken." Yugi said.

"Anyway, what should we do?" Yami asked.

"I have no idea." Yugi said.

Yami thought for a moment before he smiled. "I might know what we can do, Yugi." Yami said, getting up.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see." Yami said. He left the room.

'I wonder what he's up to.' Yugi thought. He decided to wait and see.

As he waited, Yugi started thinking about Yami. 'I haven't been this happy in a while. I feel so happy and comfortable with Yami. I know I love him. I know I did before. I'm glad that we're together. I know that there are things that he hasn't told me because they want me to remember on my own, but I can understand that.' Yugi thought. He glanced over at the Millennium Puzzle. 'I wish I could remember completing this.' Yugi thought.

The puzzle seemed to glow for a moment.

~Flashback~

_Yugi was sitting at his desk. He was working on the puzzle. "Come on. Work." Yugi said as he tried to fit the pieces together._

_Yugi was tired from working on the puzzle so long, but he wanted to keep working on it. He finally got one of the pieces to fit in._

_"Great!" Yugi said, his eyes shining from getting one of the pieces to fit. He kept on working on it._

_Piece by piece, Yugi started to get the puzzle pieces to fit where they needed to go. He was becoming happy because he was finally getting closer to solving the Millennium Puzzle._

_Yugi picked up the piece with the eye on it. "I can't believe it! The last piece!" Yugi said. He then placed the piece in the last spot._

_"Yes! I did it! I completed the Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi said, excitedly, holding it up._

_Then, the eyes in the puzzle started to glow._

_"What the-" Yugi started confused._

_Then, there was a powerful flash of light that blinded Yugi,_

_"Ah! What was that?!" Yugi exclaimed._

_The light finally died down._

_"Huh. I wonder what that was." Yugi said._

_"Hello, little one." a deep, baritone voice said._

_Yugi jumped and spun around._

_A man with hair like his own only with blonde streaks and his bags were different stood there. He had crimson eyes and wore clothes like Yugi._

_"W-who are you?" Yugi asked, backing away._

_"Do not be afraid. I am the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. You freed me from my prison. For that, I thank you." the man said._

_"B-but who are you?" Yugi asked, still afraid._

_"My name is Yami, little one." he said._

~End Flashback~

Yugi's eyes widened. 'What?!" Yugi thought, growing worried. 'Did that-was Yami-how did-' Yugi's thoughts were jumbled and unclear as he tried to understand what the memory was that he had just had.

Yami then walked back into the room. "Yugi, I-" Yami started.

Startled by Yami's sudden reappearance, Yugi jumped with a scream.

Yami dropped the board game that he had been holding out of shock of Yugi's sudden actions. "Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked, worried.

"You! How-I don't get it! You're real!" Yugi said.

Now Yami was really confused. "Yes, I am real, Yugi. You know that. What's the matter?" Yami asked, growing concerned.

Yugi pointed at the Millennium Puzzle that was lying harmlessly on the bed. "When I completed the puzzle, **you **came out of it. You came out of a puzzle! You said that you were a spirit!" Yugi said, growing hysterical.

Yami instantly realized why Yugi had grown so upset. "Yugi, please calm down." Yami said, hoping Yugi would let him explain.

"Calm down?! You came out of a puzzle, and you were a spirit! Why didn't you tell me? Are you even real?" Yugi asked, still shaking.

Yami knew he was going to have to have this conversation at some point, and he was hoping that he could get Yugi to listen to him. "Yugi, please. Just sit down and let me explain." Yami said.

Yugi wasn't sure what to do. "How is that even possible? If you were a spirit, then you would have to be dead!" Yugi said, still upset.

Yami knew that this wasn't going to be easy. "Yugi, please. Sit down, and I promise that I will explain everything." Yami said.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I figured that Yugi would be rather upset at finding out Yami was once a spirit in the puzzle.

Next: You find out if Yugi listens to Yami or not.

Enjoy!


	10. The Truth

Here's the next chapter.

I'll be heading out of town on Friday 4/16 to go and visit my brother, sister-in-law, and niece for the weekend. I'll take my laptop and try to write, but I make no promises. if I get a chapter done, Ill update on Sunday 4/18. It probably won't be until late, though.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10- The Truth

Yugi watched his boyfriend warily. He was still freaked out by the memory, and he had no idea what to really think.

However, Yugi also knew that he cared a great deal about Yami. He'd even venture to say that he loved him, so he decided that he would at least listen to what it was that Yami was going to say.

"Okay. I'll listen." Yugi said, sitting down on the bed.

Yami wanted to go over and sit down beside Yugi while he explained everything, but he figured that that probably wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do, so he sat down on his own bed.

"Yugi, before I even start, I want you to know that everything I am about to tell you is nothing but the truth." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said uneasily.

"You're right, Yugi. I did come out of the puzzle. The truth is that I am actually five thousand years old." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami incredulously. "Yami, no offense, but that is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard." Yugi said.

"I know that it's hard to believe, but it is the truth. Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and I are all five thousand years old. We lived in ancient Egypt. Atemu was the pharaoh of Egypt at the time. I was his brother, so I was a prince. Bakura was a tomb robber, and Marik was a tomb keeper." Yami said.

Yugi found this hard to believe. "If that's true, then how are you here now?" Yugi asked.

"It's a bit of a story. The short version is that Atemu's and my uncle, Aknaudin, was greedy. You see, Seto also loved back then as our cousin, Seth. Aknaudin wanted Seth to be pharaoh, so he devised a plan to get rid of us. The Millennium items were created from the village of Kul Elna, where Bakura was originally from. All of the people there were killed and their souls were used to forge the items. Bakura was a child at the time, and he wanted revenge because he saw that it was the guards of the palace, meaning he placed blame on the pharaoh, which was my father at the time. When Bakura got older, eh worked to kill us. He started as a tomb robber and then started trying to get the Millennium items in order to get revenge. He freed a dark being known as Zorc. Zorc would have destroyed all of Egypt. Atemu died in the battle against him, and I sacrificed myself to seal Zorc away. As a result, my soul became sealed within the Millennium Puzzle. Bakura also became sealed within the Millennium Ring, and Marik was sealed in the Millennium Rod." Yami said.

"What happened with Seth and Aknaudin?" Yugi asked.

"Aknaudin was killed, and Seth lived, but he remained on our side throughout the battle. Since Atemu was dead and my soul was sealed, Seth took the throne. The Millennium items were then taken into hiding to protect them. You see, they have magical powers." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said. He wasn't sure if he believed that, but he figured that he could tackle that question later.

"Moving on. My soul remained sealed within the Millennium Puzzle for the next five thousand years. You see, the Puzzle had been shattered and only when someone managed to solve it would my soul be freed. You know you got the Puzzle from your grandfather and you solved it, which freed me." Yami said.

"So, what? Did you come out of the puzzle with a body?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "No. I was still just a spirit. Through the power of the Millennium Puzzle, we could both inhabit your body. In times of trouble, I would take over to protect you." Yami said.

"So, two souls in one body?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I know that it's hard to believe, but it's the truth." Yami said.

"So, how did you get a body? And what about Atemu, Marik, and Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Bakura and Marik found Malik and Ryou, whom they had the same deal with. The thing is that they used their bodies to try and get revenge on me. We went through a lot of different adventures of people trying to steal the Millennium items from us. We faced one enemy after another, dueling them." Yami said.

"Dueling? As in Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Duel Monsters was used as a way to challenge us. You see, back in ancient Egypt, we played another version of Duel monsters, but the monsters were real. We sealed them in stone tablets, and only those with Millennium items could released the monsters. The card game was used, but magic was invoked a lot, which turned them into dangerous shadow games." Yami said.

"And every opponent was beaten?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. We always won in the end. We may have met some problem along the way, but we did win in the end. When we won the three Egyptian god cards during Seto's Battle City Tournament, we ended up traveling into my past because I never had my memories until then. Once we solved that riddle, you and I ended up fighting in the Ceremonial Duel. If I won, I couldn't move on to the afterlife and I would remain trapped in the Puzzle. If you won, I would be freed and could move on. You won." Yami said.

Yugi felt his heart clench at the thought of losing Yami. "But if I won, why are you still here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, by that time, we already knew we loved each other, and we were already in a relationship at the time. I didn't want to leave you, and you didn't want to leave me. So, the gods granted me a body of my own to live out my life in this time. They also revived Atemu so that he could live out his life here. Bakura and Marik may have been evil at the start, but they changed their ways and were allowed to stay here with Malik and Ryou as well." Yami said.

"Wow." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Grandpa took Atemu and me in to live here. Heba then moved back out here, and he and Atemu hit it off, and here we are." Yami said.

Yugi just stared.

"Um, Yugi. You okay?" Yami asked after five minutes of complete silence.

Yugi snapped out of his daze. "Sorry. That's a lot to take in and believe." Yugi said.

"I understand. I know it can't be easy." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "I just don't know if I believe you about the magic thing." Yugi said.

"What if I proved it?" Yami asked.

"How?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Can I see your deck?" Yami asked.

This surprised Yugi. "What on earth do you need my deck for?" Yugi asked.

"Just trust me." Yami said.

Yugi got his deck and handed it to Yami.

Yami shuffled through the deck until he found the card he was looking for. "You remember how I said that back in ancient Egypt, the monsters were real?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"Well, using shadow magic, I can make the card monsters come alive." Yami said.

"That's hard to believe." Yugi said.

Yami showed Yugi the card of Kuriboh. "I'll make Kuriboh come to live." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said, not believing that it would actually happen.

A moment later, Yugi was in for a shock.

Kuriboh came out of his card and looked around. "Kuri, kuri." Kuriboh said, acting happy.

Yugi's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that he was seeing an _actual _Kuriboh in the room. "How in the-" Yugi started.

Kuriboh, seeing Yugi, immediately flew over to him and started nuzzling against Yugi's cheek. "Kuri, kuri." Kuriboh said.

"What is going on?" Yugi asked.

Kuriboh moved away and looked at Yugi. He looked confused. He then turned to look at Yami before he flew over to him. "Kuri, kuri! Kuri, kuri, kuri!" Kuriboh said rapidly.

"What's wrong with him?" Yugi asked.

"Kuriboh's upset. Normally, you're not like this when he's out of the card. He's confused." Yami said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

Kuriboh looked from Yami to Yugi and back to Yami.

"Kuriboh, Yugi doesn't mean anything by it. He had an accident and lost his memory. He doesn't remember you." Yami said.

"Kuri?" Kuriboh said as if asking a question.

"Yes. Really." Yami said.

"You understand him?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. You used to. In fact, you started understanding him before I did." Yami said.

"Wow." Yugi said. He looked at Kuriboh and said, "Sorry about this. I don't even remember magic existing."

Kuriboh flew back over to Yugi and started nuzzling his cheek again.

Yami smiled. "He forgives you." Yami said.

"I guess so." Yugi agreed. He reached up a hand and stroked Kuriboh's fur.

Kuriboh seemed to purr at that.

Yugi smiled. He thought that Kuriboh is cute.

"So, do you believe me about magic now?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I do." Yugi said. He looked at Yami. "So, can you make any of the monsters come to life?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Bakura, Marik, and Seto can, too." Yami said.

"Seto." Yugi repeated.

"Yes. Seto is the reincarnation of my cousin Seth. He has magic, too." Yami said.

"He must love that with the Blue eyes White Dragon." Yugi said.

"Well, that's difficult because Blue Eyes is a large dragon and would be very conscious." Yami said.

"He could pass it off as a hologram." Yugi said.

"He's had to. The first time he called it, it was an accident. He didn't even realize he had shadow magic, and Atemu and I hadn't considered the fact that he might have it since he was our cousin's reincarnation. He called it by accident one other time, too." Yami said.

"That's amazing." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I have to be careful which monsters I call because of size." Yami agreed.

"I guess Kuriboh being so small helps." Yugi said.

"Yes. It does." Yami said.

Kuriboh flew over and landed on Yugi's pillow, snuggling down.

"He sleeps on my bed?" Yugi asked.

"He loves to do that." Yami said.

"So we call them out often?" Yugi asked.

"Every so often. The cards can come to life themselves if they want to, but mostly, they wait to be summoned." Yami said.

"That's strange, but cool." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'm glad you think so." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him. "You mentioned that you and I fought in that Ceremonial Duel and that we were already together by that time." Yugi said.

"That's right." Yami said.

"Well, was that two years ago like you said or was it longer?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Yugi, we've actually been together close to three years. I was just a spirit one of those years." Yami said.

"That's till strange to think about." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"So, did you tell the truth about us not sleeping together?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Yugi. We've never had sex. I assure you of that." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said. He was still blown away.

"I get that this is a lot for you to take in, but I assure you that very word I have said is the truth." Yami said.

"Well, I think I believe you. I'm not sure that even the imagination could have come up with something that weird." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I suppose not." Yami agreed.

Yugi looked over at Kuriboh sleeping on his pillow. "With Kuriboh here, I would have to believe it, thought." Yugi said.

"When you regain your memory, you'll know that it's nothing but the truth." Yami said.

"Yeah. I kind figured that." Yugi agreed. He looked back over. "Are there any other major secrets that you've been keeping from me?" Yugi asked.

"No. That was the biggest one." Yami said.

"Why wasn't I told, thought? I thought that would have been something I would have been told." Yugi said.

"Well, we all talked about telling you, but we decided that it would be better if we didn't tell you and let you remember on your own. We agreed that we would wait and tell you when you remembered and asked about it." Yami said.

"Well, thanks for telling me the truth." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I wouldn't have told you anything but the truth." Yami said. He bit his lip. There was something that had been bothering him, and he knew that he needed to ask before it drove him insane. "Yugi, are we okay?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked over at him. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I just didn't know if things might have changed with us because of what you now know." Yami said, not daring to look Yugi in the eyes.

Yugi was silent for a moment before he got up and walked over to Yami. He took Yami's face in his hands and forced Yami to look at him. "No, Yami. This doesn't change anything." Yugi said.

Yami felt relieved.

"When you told me that you could go to the afterlife when I won, I could feel myself fearful of what would happen if I had lost you. I couldn't imagine not having you here." Yugi said.

Yami felt touched at that sentiment.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, I can tell you that I love you now, and I know that I mean it." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't heard Yugi say those words since before the shooting.

"I love you, Yami. I really do." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I love you, too, Yugi." Yami said. He reached up and pulled Yugi down so that he could kiss him.

"Well, someone looks happy."

Yugi and Yami both looked to see Atemu and Heba standing in the doorway to their room. They had left the door open.

"When did you guys get back?" Yami asked.

"Just a few minutes ago." Atemu replied.

Heba's eyes then fell on Yugi's bed and then widened when he saw Kuriboh sleeping on Yugi's pillow.

"What the hell is Kuriboh doing here?!" Heba exclaimed.

The shout woke Kuriboh up.

"Heba, calm down." Yami said.

"Calm down?! We agreed not to tell him!" Heba snapped.

Atemu looked over at his brother. "Why did you tell him?" Atemu asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Because I remember him coming out of the Millennium Puzzle when I completed it. I sort of freaked when I remembered that because I didn't know what to think. Yami had to explain everything to me to calm me down." Yugi said.

"He was skeptical about the magic thing so I summoned to Kuriboh to convince him." Yami finished.

"Oh." Heba said, calming down.

"You remember that?" Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded.

"That's good. It means that you're remembering more and more." Atemu said.

"I know. I'm glad that I'm remembering. I just hope that everything comes back to me pretty fast." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm sure that it will with time." Heba said.

* * *

Later, Yugi and Yami were sitting in their room talking.

Yugi had wanted to know more about the adventures they had had with so many people after the Millennium Puzzle.

Yami had gladly told him. He had also decided to go ahead and tell Yugi about how he had lost Yugi during the whole Orichalcos ordeal. He didn't want Yugi to remembering that and causing a great big argument.

"You did that for power?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, you have no idea how much I regretted it. It was the worst mistake that I ever made. I knew immediately afterwards that I had made a grave mistake." Yami said.

Yugi could easily see that Yami still felt bad about it. "Well, there's nothing to feel bad about. You obviously got me back since I'm here now." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Yeah. I didn't stop until I managed to get you back." Yami said.

"See. You made up for it in the end." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I was thrilled when you forgave me because I didn't think that you would." Yami said.

"Were we already together then?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. We knew we had liked each other and were dating." Yami said. He thought a moment before adding, "Dating as much as a person who is alive and a spirit can."

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. I guess it was pretty hard." Yugi agreed.

"Well, we worked through that. Anyway, losing you like that made me realize that I couldn't live without. It's what made me realize that I love you." Yami said.

"It sounds like we went through just about everything a person can think of." Yugi said.

"I agree with you on that. We pretty much did." Yami said. He chuckled. "We even went five thousand years in the past together."

Yugi smiled. "Not many couples can say that." Yugi said.

"Nope." Yami agreed.

The two started laughing.

"Well, it's getting late, so we should get to bed." Yami said.

"Yeah. You're right.' Yugi agreed. He looked at Kuriboh who was still on his bed.

"Kuriboh." Yami said.

Kuriboh looked up and over at Yami. "It's time to go back." Yami said.

Kuriboh nodded.

Yami then sent Kuriboh back.

"You can summon him again, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami assured him. He smiled and said, "You actually can, too."

"I can?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. We're both the owners of the Millennium Puzzle. I can teach how, but you need to be careful on what monsters you decide to summon." Yami said.

"Okay. I'd like to learn." Yugi said.

"That will be for later, Yugi. You and I really need to get to bed." Yami said.

"Yeah. You're right." Yugi agreed.

The two climbed into their beds and went to sleep.

* * *

"So, you finally remember releasing His Royal Highass from the Puzzle." Bakura said.

Yami glared at him.

"Kura! Be nice!" Ryou scolded, hitting Bakura lightly on the arm.

"Yes. I remember." Yugi said.

"So, I guess you know everything then." Joey said.

"Yes. I do." Yugi said. He looked over at Seto. "I was surprised to hear that you lived in ancient Egypt, too." Yugi said.

Seto shrugged. "No big deal." Seto said.

"No big deal? You spent nearly the entire time I was sealed in the Puzzle denying that magic existed. You kept saying that it was some kind of trick and that there was no such thing as destiny or fate." Yami said.

"Yeah. You were pretty in denial." Tea said.

"What changed his mind?" Yugi asked.

"Well, the trip to the past in Yami's memories was the starting point." Tea said.

"And when he remembered everything from back then, he didn't have much of a choice." Mokuba added.

"That, and you wouldn't stop bugging me about what it was like back then." Seto said.

Yugi laughed as did everyone else.

"Well, at least we don't have to keep that a secret anymore." Serenity said.

"Yeah. It was getting pretty hard not being able to talk about it." Tristan added.

"Well, he remembers, so we don't have to worry about that now." Atemu said.

"So, what are we doing today?" Joey asked.

"I'd like to go to the mall." Tea said.

"No-" Tristan started.

"Hey! We played football with you guys yesterday, so you should do what we want today!" Serenity said.

"You know, she does actually have a point." Yugi said.

"But-" Bakura started.

"No, Kura. Besides, I think that going to the mall is a great idea." Ryou said.

With that decided, the group headed to the mall.

At the mall, the group broke up like they usually did.

"I don't know why we all come here when we always go out separate ways." Yugi said.

Yami shrugged. "We come together, we split up and shop where we want, we meet up at the food court, hangs out a while, and then we go our separate ways. That's the way it's always been." Yami said.

"Well, it's not bad really." Yugi said.

The two walked around and went into the different stores that they liked to walk in.

Soon, the two went to the food court where they found Atemu and Heba.

"Nothing interesting?" Yami asked as he and Yugi sat down.

"No. Not really." Atemu answered.

"Looks like we're all stuck here for a while." Heba said.

"No big deal really." Yugi said.

The four started talking until the others arrived.

"You guys never shop much." Ryou said.

"We look at what we want to look at and then we come here." Yami said.

"Yeah. We don't walk into every store we see." Heba added.

"Well, it's your loss." Tea said.

Tristan and Mokuba were loaded down with the things that their girlfriends had bought.

The group stayed a while before they all ended up heading their separate ways.

* * *

As Yami promised, he took Yugi out on a date that night.

"So, what do you want to do?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. We don't have to eat anything fancy." Yugi said.

"There's no chance we could afford it even if we split the bill. Burger World good?" Yami asked.

"Sounds good to me." Yugi said.

The two went to the Burger World and ordered their food before they went to sit down.

"Thanks for taking me out, Yami." Yugi said.

"Any time." Yami said with a smile. He liked being able to go out with Yugi again.

The two talked as they ate.

At one point, Yami's eyes grew hard.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Tyler's here." Yami growled.

Yugi looked and saw that Tyler was, indeed, there.

A moment girl, a red-head came up to him and kissed him.

"Um, isn't that Missy Brown?" Yugi asked.

"Well, the female slut of the school is dating the male slut of the school." Yami said.

"Sound perfect." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami agreed.

Tyler had noticed them and seemed to be ignoring them.

Yugi chuckled. "I think he's learned his lesson." Yugi said.

"Well, he was pretty humiliated by the fact that he was taken down by someone who was half his size. He hates the fact that everyone knows you refused him and that you broke his jaw." Yami said.

"Good. I don't want him hanging around me all the time." Yugi said.

"Me, either." Yami agreed.

When the two were done eating, they left the restaurant and headed for the park to walk around.

"I have to admit that I enjoyed coming out, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "It was just a simple date." Yami said.

"Being able to spend time alone with you is more than that. I think that's what dating is all about." Yugi said.

"That's pretty much true." Yami agreed.

"I don't need fancy restaurants or gifts all the time, either." Yugi said.

"I know that from when we started dating." Yami said. He then added, "After I had my body."

"Well, just being with you is all that matters to me." Yugi said.

"I'm glad. It means the world to me, too." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi.

The two stayed in the park fro a while linger before they decided to head on home.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I hope Yami's explanation was good enough. I tried to stick with the way it happened in the show, but I haven't seen it in a while, so it might be wrong at spots. I also had to alter it a bit.

Next: Not sure yet.

R&R.


	11. Preparing for Prom

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11- Preparing for Prom

The group was sitting under the Sakura tree in the school yard during break.

The school year was nearing an end, so everyone was excited about it.

"I can't believe that school is almost over this year." Tea said.

"No joke. We're close to graduating." Joey added.

"Just barely for you, puppy." Seto said.

"Hey! I've improved!" Joey said.

"He really has. When we first met, he was a C and D student. Now, he's a B and C student." Yami said.

"See! I've improved a lot!" Joey said.

"Well, Mokuba and I still have three years of school left." Serenity said.

"Don't worry, Serenity. You and Mokuba will be graduating before you know it." Tea said.

"It'll be boring without the rest of you guys around." Mokuba aid.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm sure you guys will enjoy your last years of school. After all, there will always be drama where high school is concerned." Tristan said.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Serenity agreed.

"The only thing I dread is the exams." Yami said.

"Why? You always do great on them." Atemu said.

"I know, but they are always so hard and long." Yami said.

"Well, that would be why they call them exams." Seto said.

Yami glared at him. "I know that, Seto." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You might want to look at it this way. College is going to be even harder than high school, so you might as well get used to it, Yami." Yugi said.

"He makes a good point." Atemu said.

"In any case, I think that there is something else that we need to think about." Ryou said.

"Like what?" Bakura asked.

"The prom." Ryou answered.

"Oh, hell no!" Bakura said.

"What?" Ryou asked, shocked.

"There is no way that you are getting me into one of those monkey suits and getting me to come to that thing." Bakura said.

"But Bakura-" Ryou started.

"No! I do not want to go to that!" Bakura said firmly.

"It's tradition, Bakura. You refused to go with Ryou last year to his junior prom. You can't deny him his senior prom, too." Tea said.

"Yeah. It's the last time he'll get the chance to go." Serenity added.

"No way." Bakura said, crossing his arms.

"You know, Bakura, Ryou could decide to just come to the prom without you this time." Heba said.

"Well, he can do that." Bakura retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You do realize that a lot of those guys who would love the chance to snatch Ryou from you would be there. If you're not there, they could try and get Ryou to dance with them." Yugi said.

That caught Bakura's attention.

"Yeah. You never know what can happen." Heba said.

"Fine. I'll go." Bakura said.

Ryou's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Bakura!" Ryou said, hugging his boyfriend.

"Whatever." Bakura muttered.

The group laughed, knowing that Bakura was only going to make sure that no one came onto Ryou.

The group continued to talk about different things until it was time to go to class.

* * *

"That was a nice trick that you and Heba pulled to get Bakura to go with Ryou to the prom." Yami said.

"Well, everyone deserves the chance to go to their senior prom. Besides, all you have to do is hit Bakura's jealous streak, and you can get him to do just about anything for Ryou." Yugi said as he got his books out of his locker.

"That's a good point." Yami agreed.

Yugi looked over at his boyfriend. "Yami, did we go to the prom last year?" Yugi asked.

"No. The weekend of the prom was a Duel Monsters tournament that we were both in along with Seto and Joey. We went to that instead." Yami said.

"Hmm. That does sound like more fun than this." Yugi said.

"It was. Of course, we weren't about to miss our senior prom." Yami said.

"So, we are going." Yugi said.

"Unless you don't want to." Yami replied.

"Nah. I'd prefer to go to my senior prom." Yugi replied.

"I thought so." Yami said.

Yugi put his books in his bag before the two headed out of the school building since it was the end of the day.

"We'd better get home since we promised Grandpa we'd help out in the shop today." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

The two started to leave.

"Hey, Yug! Yami!"

Yugi and Yami turned to find Joey running up to them.

"Where are you two going? We were wanting to talk to you." Joey said.

"Sorry Joey. We can't. Yugi and I promised Grandpa that we would help out in the shop after school. We have to head on home." Yami said.

"No big deal. Seto's agreed to let me have a party at the mansion after prom. Just wanted to know if you guys like that idea or not." Joey said.

"That sounds good to me, Joey." Yugi said.

"Same here. You can tell the others that we said yes." Yami said.

"Okay. That's all I needed to know. See ya!" Joey said before he ran off.

"I'm pretty sure that everyone else is going to say yes as well." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that Seto knows that already." Yami replied as the two left the school building and headed home.

Yugi and Yami walked in silence for several moments, though it was a comfortable silence.

"Yami, what exactly are we going to wear to the prom?" Yugi asked.

"As much as I hate them, I believe that the traditional thing to wear to the prom is a tuxedo." Yami replied.

Yugi laughed. "You could always deviate from what's normal and wear your leather." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "That's what I wear all the time when we're not at school." Yami said.

"I know" Yugi said.

"Well, that is true, but I think that it might draw a bit of attention to myself." Yami said.

"No girl there would be paying that much attention to their dates. All their eyes would be on you." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Their eyes are always on me anyway at school, and I wear the exact same thing that all the other boys so." Yami said.

"Well, you do look hot in your leather." Yugi said.

Yami smirked and wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist. "I'm glad that you think that I look hot in them." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "It's hard not to. Of course, just about anything you wear you would look hot in." Yugi said.

"What about naked?" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed at that. "I don't know about that." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, you'll be the first person to find out at some point." Yami said.

"The only one, I assume." Yugi said.

"Yes." Yami said. He glanced over at Yugi. 'Although I do wish that Yugi would start wearing his leather again as well. He always looked great in it.' Yami thought.

Yugi noticed Yami watching him rather intently. "Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Sorry. Just thinking." Yami said.

"About what?" Yugi asked.

"Do you really want me to wear leather to the prom?" Yami asked.

"Why not? Not everyone will be wearing a tuxedo." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Well, I suppose I could." Yami said. A devious thought then crossed his mind. "I'll make a deal with you, Yugi." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"I'll wear leather to the prom if you do, too." Yami said.

"But I don't really wear it. I mean, I know I used to, but I haven't since then." Yugi said.

"I know, but that's the deal." Yami said.

"I don't know. Yugi said.

"You don't have to answer that now. You can always think about it." Yami said.

"Well, I'll think about it." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami agreed. He hid a devious smirk. 'Maybe I'll be able to get Yugi back into his leather this way.' Yami thought.

The two soon arrived at the Game Shop.

"Hey, Grandpa." Yugi said.

Solomon smiled. "Hello, Yugi. Yami. Have a good day at school?" Solomon asked.

"Yes." the two boys said.

"That's good. Go put your things up in your room and come back down to help me." Solomon said.

"Okay." Yami said.

The two went upstairs and put their things in their room before they went back down to the shop to help Solomon.

Since the store wasn't busy yet, the three just talked.

"So, what did happen at school?" Solomon asked.

"Yugi and Heba managed to trick Bakura into going to the prom with Ryou." Yami said.

"Tricked him? How?" Solomon asked, looking at his grandson.

"Well, Heba and I just made Bakura think that if he wasn't there, other guys might come into Ryou at the prom." Yugi said.

"Ah! Played on his sense of jealousy." Solomon said.

"Is there any better way to get Bakura to do something?" Yugi asked.

"No, and that will work on just about anyone." Solomon said.

"You think so?" Yami asked.

Solomon chuckled. "Just look at the way you reacted when Tyler would come onto Yugi all the time." Solomon said.

Yami knew that he had wanted to either ring Tyler's neck or send him to the Shadow realm. "Okay. I get the point." Yami said.

"I thought you would. Why don't you two go and get some of the stock out of the back?" Solomon said.

"Sure thing, Grandpa." Yugi said.

The two headed back into the storage room to get some of the merchandise.

"At least he didn't get us to do inventory." Yami said.

"The day isn't over yet." Yugi replied.

The two then went back out and started to restock the shelves.

* * *

"I can't believe we had to do that." Yami said as he flopped down onto his bed.

Yugi laughed. "You jinxed us, Yami." Yugi said.

After the shop had closed, Solomon had forced Yugi and Yami to stay to help him take inventory.

"Still. We could have done that _before _the shop closed so that we could have been done before now." Yami said.

"It's not that bad, Yami. We got done." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but we have to study tonight, still." Yami said.

"And we will. Just don't worry about it." Yugi said. He then realized why Yami was so upset. "You're just upset because we might not get the chance to make out tonight, aren't you?" Yugi asked.

Yami grinned guiltily. "Guilty as charged." Yami answered.

"I thought as much." Yugi said.

"Come on, Yugi. At night after we study is when we always study." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. Just because you don't get the chance to make out with me doesn't mean that it's the end of the world." Yugi said.

"It does to me." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "Well, you might still get the chance." Yugi said.

"Boys! Dinner!" Solomon called from downstairs.

"I doubt it." Yami muttered.

"Come on." Yugi said. He grabbed Yami by the arm and dragged him up and out of the room.

* * *

Later, Yami was in his room studying while Yugi was in the bathroom that was connected to his and Yami's room.

Yami was at the desk studying. He glanced over at the bathroom. 'Yugi's been in there a long time.' Yami thought. He then returned his attention to studying.

A few moments later, Yugi walked out of the bathroom. "Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

"Yeah?" Yami said, not looking up.

"What do you think?" Yugi asked.

Yami glanced back and dropped his pencil.

Yugi was dressed in a pair of tight-fitting leather pants and a tight, black, tank top leather shirt. He also had on the belts and buckles that went along with it. The clothing showed off Yugi's body very well.

Yami was speechless. He hadn't seen Yugi in leather in a while, and he was stunned speechless at the fact that Yugi was wearing the leather.

"Well?" Yugi asked.

Yami snapped out of it. "Well, uh, I, uh, don't know what to say." Yami said.

Yugi had noticed that Yami's eyes hadn't left him. "Do you like it?" Yugi asked.

"I always did." Yami said.

"Because you think I look good in it?" Yugi asked.

"You do look good in it." Yami replied.

Yugi laughed. "After our conversation earlier, I wondered how you would react to seeing me in leather. I can see what that reaction is now." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I have always loved the way you look in leather." Yami said. He stood up and walked over to Yugi. "It shows off your body." Yami said.

Yugi blushed at that.

Yami chuckled.

"I still can't believe that I wear this now." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm at fault for that." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked, looking interested.

"Well, you know that after the Ceremonial Duel I got my own body along with Atemu, Bakura, and Marik." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

"Well, when we got back to Japan, we had to go shopping for clothes. I saw the leather store and wanted to try it. I ended up liking the clothes, and that's what I started wearing." Yami said.

"What did Grandpa think?" Yugi asked.

"At first, he wasn't too happy, but he lived with it. After all, it's not like I'm some kind of gangster. After a while, I managed to convince you to at least try it, and I got you into it." Yami said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"Grandpa reacted pretty good to that one." Yami said.

"That's surprising." Yugi said.

"You're not the only one who was surprised." Yami replied. He looked at Yugi and said, "So, are we wearing leather to the prom?"

"I haven't decided yet. I might try to wear it for a while and then make my decision." Yugi said.

"Fine by me." Yami said.

Seeing the appreciative look in Yami's eyes, Yugi asked, "Did you make that deal as a way of getting me back into leather?"

"Maybe." Yami said.

"Well, it would appear you got your wish." Yugi said.

"And I'm very happy about that." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Which led to a make out session.

'I guess I got my wish after all.' Yami thought.

* * *

The entire group had met after school the next day.

"So, what are we doing?" Joey asked.

"We're going to go shopping." Tea said.

"Hold on. Did you say we?" Tristan asked.

"Yes. You and I are going to go shopping for my prom dress." Tea said.

"Why me? You know that I don't know the first thing about shopping for dresses." Tristan protested.

"But you do know what you like me wearing, so deal with it." Tea said.

The entire group had to bite back their laughter at their friend's predicament.

"Good luck, Tristan." Joey said.

Tristan glared at him. "I really can't stand you at times." Tristan said.

"Hey. It's not my fault that you have a girlfriend to go shopping with and I don't." Joey said.

"Come on, Tristan." Tea said. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off.

"Well, I'm sure that Tristan's going to be having fun today." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I'm glad that I'm not him." Bakura added.

"I think we're all glad of that." Marik said.

"No joke." Seto said.

"Come on. We're not that bad." Serenity said.

"Sorry, sis, but you and Tea can be pretty bad when it comes to shopping." Joey said.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that we're not doing anything as group." Malik said.

"Pretty much." Yami agreed.

"Well, Heba and I have to get home anyway. It's our turn to help out in the shop today." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We'll see you guys later." Heba said.

Atemu and Heba walked off.

"Well, I have to get to the office. I'll see you at home, puppy. Mokuba. Serenity." Seto said. He then walked off.

"Well, I guess it's just the three of us." Joey said.

"It doesn't surprise you, does it?" Mokuba asked.

"I would have been surprised if he had actually come with us." Joey replied.

"Bye, guys." Serenity said.

Joey, Mokuba, and Serenity headed home.

"Well, we might as well go, too." Ryou said.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Malik said.

Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik all headed to their homes.

Yugi and Yami were left alone.

"So, should we head home as well?" Yugi asked.

"Nah. I thought that we could go and get some ice cream." Yami said.

"Good idea." Yugi agreed.

Yami had known that Yugi wouldn't turn down ice cream.

The two went to a small ice cream shop that wasn't that far from the school. They went in and ordered something.

Yugi got a bowl of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and nuts on top. Yami got a bowl of vanilla ice cream topped with sprinkles.

The two went and sat down.

"So, what made you decide to come here?" Yugi asked.

"It was a spur-of-the-moment decision. I figured that since everyone else was busy, we could go out and do something together." Yami said.

"Sort of a mini date." Yugi said.

"Yep." Yami said.

The two started eating their ice cream.

"Anything else in mind?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you had decided if we were going to go with wearing the traditional tuxedos to the prom or if we were going to go through with being out-of-the-ordinary and wear leather to the prom." Yami said.

"Is it against school policy?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. I checked." Yami said.

"Then I don't see the harm in it." Yugi said.

"Great!" Yami said.

"We'll probably be the only ones not in tuxes." Yugi said.

"I highly doubt that." Yami said.

"Meaning?" Yugi asked.

"Ryou and Malik might have convinced Bakura and Marik to go to the prom with them, but that doesn't mean that they're going to wear tuxes." Yami said.

"You don't think they will?" Yugi asked.

"I almost guarantee that they won't." Yami answered.

"Okay. Why not make a bet?" Yugi asked.

Yami's interest was peaked. "What's the wager?" Yami asked.

"If they wear tuxes, I decide what we do after Joey's party." Yugi said.

"So, if I win, I get to choose." Yami said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

"Might I suggest that we make one limitation?" Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"What the winner wants to do has to be within reason." Yami answered.

"Fair enough." Yugi said.

"And if the loser has any real objections to it, not just because they lost, then we don't do that, either." Yami said.

"Like if it's something that absolutely terrifies us." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami said.

"Okay. We'll make that limitation." Yugi agreed.

"Good. Then it's settled." Yami said. He then paid for their ice cream since they were done.

"You know that you didn't have to do that." Yugi said.

"I know I didn't have to pay for yours, but I wanted to." Yami replied.

"Okay." Yugi said, knowing better than to argue with him.

"Come on." Yami said.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"Shopping." Yami answered.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were at the leather store in the mall.

"Why are we here, Yami? We both have plenty of clothes at home." Yugi said.

"I know, but I wanted us to get something specifically for prom night." Yami replied.

"Any reason?" Yugi asked.

"Not really." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi said.

The two shopped around until they both found outfits that they both wanted to wear to prom.

"You realize that we're dressing almost identical." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know. It doesn't really matter. Besides, the neck belts are different." Yami said.

"Not a big difference." Yugi said.

"Well, they don't make leather in that many assortments of colors." Yami said.

"I still find it hard to believe that Grandpa is okay with me wearing clothes like this." Yugi said.

"He knows you're not into anything bad. It's just the style that you like. Besides, it does help you look older." Yami said.

"I have to admit that it does." Yugi agreed.

The two bought their outfits before they left the store.

"So, what now?" Yugi asked.

Before Yami had the chance to answer, Tea and Tristan approached them.

"Yugi. Yami. What are you two doing here?" Tea asked.

"We could ask you the same question. I thought you were looking for prom dresses." Yugi said.

"I am. The mall has a few stores that sell them. We've only looked in one." Tea said.

"With three to go." Tristan added.

"What are you two doing here?" Tea asked.

"Well, Yami wanted us to get something for prom." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Tea asked.

"You'll find out later." Yami said.

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "What's with all the secrecy?" Tristan asked.

"You'll find out at prom." Yami said.

"Well, good luck with that." Tea said before dragging Tristan off.

"Why so secretive?" Yugi asked.

"I just want them to be surprised." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two then walked off.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The prom.

R&R.


	12. Prom

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- Prom

It was the Friday before prom, and the group of friends was sitting together during lunch.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night!" Tea squealed.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to be able to go to prom this year since Bakura didn't want to go last year." Ryou added.

"That's all anyone is talking about right now." Bakura muttered.

"It's the big deal right now, Bakura." Yugi said.

"What are we going to hear about next?" Bakura asked in a sarcastic manner.

"If I had to guess, I would say that the next thing all the seniors are going to be talking about is graduation." Atemu said.

"I'll be glad when that comes, too." Joey said.

"Let's concentrate on prom right now." Tea said.

"Yeah. Are we all going to meet before we go to prom, or are we just going to show up?" Tristan asked.

"I think that we should all just go to prom on our own. We can meet up there." Heba said.

"Yeah. It's probably the best thing to do." Malik agreed.

"So, what about the party?" Joey asked.

"Well, we can go to prom and stay a few hours before we leave to go to the mansion. We can always leave then at the same time." Seto said.

"Well, I guess that means that we won't have time to wreck havoc on the prom, Bakura." Marik said.

"And I was looking forward to that." Bakura added.

"Bakura, don't even think about trying to do anything to mess up prom." Ryou said.

"You, either, Marik. There are people that wait their whole lives for this, and you two don't need to go and ruin it for them." Malik added.

"But it's just the preppies who wait for it." Marik whined.

Tea glared at him. "I want it to be special." Tea snapped.

"We all do, so just behave." Ryou said.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"Because bedroom action might be nil if you don't, Bakura." Yami replied.

Bakura paled at the thought.

"Just behave, and you won't have to worry about it." Malik said.

The entire group could have laughed at Bakura's expression.

"All right. We get the point." Bakura said.

"Good. We have nothing to worry about then." Ryou said.

"Hey, Yami. What are you and Yugi doing for prom? Tristan and Tea mentioned that you shopped for something for prom." Joey said.

Yami smiled mysteriously. "You'll find out tomorrow night." Yami said.

"Come on! We're your friends! You've got to tell us!" Joey said.

Yugi giggled. "Joey, you just want to know because the curiosity will kill you if you don't know now." Yugi said.

"Well, yeah. So, what's going on?" Joey asked.

"Sorry, Joey, but I promised Yami that I wouldn't tell anyone, either." Yugi said.

Seto looked over at Atemu and Heba. "So, what are they doing?" Seto asked, thinking that they would know.

"Not a clue." Atemu said.

"You don't know, either!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Nope. Yami knows we'd probably tell you guys, so he and Yugi haven't even told us. They just keep saying that we'll find out at prom." Heba said.

"And you won't find out beforehand, so stop trying, Joey. You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else." Yami said.

"That's cruel." Joey said.

Serenity sighed. "Well, I guess we won't get to see what it is." Serenity said.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"Because Serenity and I are just freshmen. We can't go to the prom." Mokuba said.

"You'll see at the party." Joey said.

"We can come?" Serenity asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Just because you can't go to the prom doesn't mean that we'd leave you out of the party." Heba said.

"Yeah. Besides, you live in the house. We can't stop you." Joey added.

"That'll be great!" Mokuba said, his eyes lighting up.

The group laughed.

"Well, I'm glad that that's settled." Atemu said.

The bell then rang.

"Come on. We'd better go to class." Yugi said.

The group gathered their things and headed inside the building.

* * *

After school, Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba were walking home together.

"Come on, guys. You've got to tell us what you're doing for prom." Heba said.

"We've already told you no, Heba. You'll just have to wait and find out tomorrow night like everyone else." Yami said.

"You know, that's really unfair." Heba said, pouting.

Yami laughed. "I already told you that I'm not going to tell you, Heba, so give it up." Yami said.

"I don't give up." Heba said.

"I believe that, but I'm still not going to tell you." Yami said.

Atemu chuckled. "Heba, I gave up a week ago on getting Yami to crack. When he doesn't want you to know, he won't tell. I should know." Atemu said.

"You can't blame me for trying." Heba said. He glanced over at Yugi. "Say, Yugi-" Heba started.

"No, Heba. I won't tell you." Yugi said.

"But I'm your brother!" Heba protested.

"That may be, but I promised Yami that I wouldn't tell, and I won't." Yugi said. He then started laughing. "By the way, you're really starting to sound like Joey, Heba." Yugi said.

Heba shrugged. "What can I say? I'm curious to know what you two are up to." Heba said.

"You know that curiosity killed the cat, Heba." Yami said.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a cat, isn't it?" Heba asked.

"I suppose so." Yugi said.

The two arrived home to find it locked.

"That's odd. I wonder where Grandpa is." Yugi said.

Atemu glanced at the store. "The shop's closed, too." Atemu said.

Yugi took out his keys and unlocked the door.

The group went inside.

"I wonder where Grandpa is." Yami remarked.

"Hey! Here's a note!" Heba said, picking up a piece of paper that was lying on the table in the hall.

The other three huddled around Heba to read it.

_Boys,_

_I've gone to Tokyo to meet with an old friend of mine. It was a last minute decision on my part. He's giving a lecture at the University of Tokyo, and I'm going to listen and spend some time with him. Behave while I'm gone and enjoy prom. I'll be back Monday afternoon. Don't' worry about the shop. It'll be fine closed for a few days._

_Grandpa_

_P.S. Don't destroy the house, be safe, and enjoy your Grandpa-free weekend._

"Well, that's definitely from Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I guess we didn't need that hotel room for after Joey's party after all." Atemu said.

Heba blushed at that.

"Hotel room?" Yami asked.

Atemu just shrugged.

"Okay. I could have lived without knowing that." Yugi said.

"Well, we could always cancel the reservation." Heba said, ignoring his brother.

"No!" Yugi and Yami said at the same time.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"Please. Give us a break from you two. I am tired of having to be the one who puts a silencing spell around your room so that Grandpa, Yugi, and I don't have to listen to you two go at it like bunnies. Just go to the hotel, and give us the night off." Yami said.

Heba blushed at that.

Atemu smirked. "Sure thing." Atemu said.

Yami shook his head. "I swear that sex is the only thing you think about." Yami said.

"So what? I happen to enjoy it." Atemu said.

"ATEMU!" Heba exclaimed.

"What? It's the truth, and I don't hear you complaining." Atemu said.

Heba's blushed darkened.

Yugi also started blushing. "Okay. Can we please get off of your sex life? I really don't need those images in my head." Yugi said.

"Sure." Atemu said.

"So, what now?" Yami asked.

"Well, I do have homework, so I think I'll do it now so that I won't have to worry about it after prom." Yugi said.

"That's a good point." Heba said.

"But is' Friday." Atemu said.

"Atemu, would you rather have to do it on Sunday?" Heba asked.

"No. Not really." Atemu admitted.

"Then give it a rest." Heba said.

The four headed upstairs to their rooms and started their homework.

* * *

~Prom Night~

Yugi and Yami were in their room getting ready.

"So, you think that the others are going to be surprised to see us in this?" Yugi asked.

"I don't doubt it. It'll probably shock them all." Yami answered.

Yugi put on the neck belt.

There was a sudden pounding on the door.

"Yugi! Yami! Are you two ready yet?!" Atemu shouted.

"Don't have a cow!" Yami retorted.

"Well, hurry up before Heba and I end up leaving without you!" Atemu said.

"Go on. We'll meet you there." Yami retorted.

"All right. Come on, Heba!" Atemu said.

It wasn't long before Yugi and Yami heard the front door shut.

"Well, he's in a hurry." Yugi said.

"Yeah. He wants to get there fast. Oh well." Yami said.

The two finished getting ready.

"Don't forget about the little bet that we had, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I know, Yugi. I'm not worried about it." Yami said.

"If you say so." Yugi said.

The two then left as well.

* * *

The prom was in full swing when Yami and Yugi got there.

"They didn't waste any time in getting prom started." Yugi remarked when he saw that people were already dancing, eating, and drinking.

"It started as soon as the first couples arrived." Yami replied.

Yugi scanned the crowd, looking for their friends. "Hey. There's Tea and Tristan." Yugi said.

Unsurprisingly, the two were out on the dance floor dancing.

"Well, Tea does love to dance." Yami said.

"Yeah, and Tristan is dragged along because he's dating her." Yugi said.

The two continued to look and finally saw where their friends were.

"I don't believe it." Yami said.

Bakura was dressed in a black tuxedo with Ryou, who was, surprisingly wearing a white dress.

"How did Bakura convince him to do that?" Yami asked.

"It might have been a trade off. Bakura would wear a tuxedo if Ryou wore a dress." Yugi said.

Marik was wearing a pair of dress pants with a white shirt, and Malik was wearing the same except he had on a black shirt.

"Well, I guess neither one of us won." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"The bet was that both Bakura _**and **_Marik would or wouldn't wear a tux. Bakura is, but Marik isn't." Yugi said.

"Call it a draw?" Yami asked.

"I suppose so." Yugi said.

The two then walked over to join their friends.

"Hey, guys. Glad-Whoa!" Malik said when he saw them.

"You two decided to wear leather to the prom?" Seto asked.

Yami shrugged. "We wanted to be different. Besides, it's not like there's some kind of dress code for the prom." Yami said.

"Still." Joey said.

"So, that's why you were being so secretive." Atemu said.

"Yep. Wanted to see their reaction." Yami said.

"I'm amazed he got you to wear it, Yugi." Tea said.

The group turned to see that Tea and Tristan had joined them.

"Hey. Well, it was part of the deal." Yugi said.

"Deal?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. We were talking, and I mentioned that Yami could wear leather instead of a tux since he hated them. IN the end, he said that he would wear leather to the prom if I would, too." Yugi said.

"And you agreed?" Heba asked.

"Well, not at first." Yugi said.

"Later, he tried on some of his old leather at home to see what my reaction was. He finally decided to wear it, so we went and bought some new stuff just for prom." Yami said.

"So, that's what you bought the day we saw you." Tristan said.

"Yep." Yami answered.

"Well, it's different." Bakura said.

"And a lot of people are watching you." Marik added, scanning the crowd of people.

"So what? Let them." Yami said, not worried about any of them.

Slowly, the group started to spread out.

Yami looked over at Yugi and said, "Want to dance, Yugi?"

"I don't know. I don't think that I'll be very good." Yugi said.

"I won't be very good, either, so if we look like fools out there, we'll look like fools together." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, okay." Yugi agreed.

The two went out onto the dance floor and started to dance together.

Neither were very good dancers, but they did okay.

A lot of people thought that Yugi and Yami looked good together out on the dance floor.

Neither paid much attention to anyone who was watching them.

Yugi and Yami soon grew tired of dancing and left the dance floor.

"That wasn't bad, guys." Tea said.

"Well, we certainly don't have your talent, Tea." Yugi said.

Tea smiled brightly. "You still great." Tea said.

Yugi and Yami walked off to get themselves some punch.

Yami started to take a drink and stopped when he smelled it. "Yugi, don't drink it." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"It's been spiked." Yami answered.

"Oh." Yugi said, not thrilled at the thought of alcohol.

The two went and threw the drinks away.

"Do you think that Bakura and Marik had something to do with that?" Yugi asked.

"If they want any action tonight, they didn't." Yami answered.

The two went and rejoined their friends.

"Any idea who spiked the punch?" Yami asked.

"No, but I have a pretty good idea." Atemu said.

Ryou and Malik both glared at their boyfriends.

"It wasn't us!" Bakura and Marik protested.

"And why should we believe that?" Ryou asked.

"Actually, Ryou, in this case, I think that these two are telling the truth this time around." Atemu said.

"What makes you think that?" Joey asked.

"I overheard Tyler and a bunch of his cronies talking. They were talking about spiking the punch as a joke, so I would say that they were the ones that spiked the punch." Atemu said.

"Pathetic." Yami said.

"Exactly." Atemu agreed.

The group stayed and danced for a while longer, but they soon decided that they wanted to leave.

"Why not head on to the mansion and get our own party started?" Joey asked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Yami agreed.

The group left the school and headed for the Kaiba mansion.

* * *

~Kaiba Mansion~

"Hey, guys!" Mokuba said when they got to the mansion.

Serenity's jaw dropped. "Is that what you wore to the prom?" Serenity asked, looking at Yami and Yugi.

"Yep." Yami said.

"We wanted to be different." Yugi added.

"Well, you succeeded." Mokuba said.

"And you, Ryou?" Serenity asked.

Ryou blushed. "The only way Bakura would wear a tux was if I wore this." Ryou said.

Bakura smirked. "Hey. You're always saying that our relationship is give and take. You always want to compromise, so we did." Bakura said.

"I don't think that's what he meant by compromise." Seto said.

"Well, that's what we agreed to compromise on." Bakura said.

"Come on. Let's get this party started." Joey said.

The group went on in.

Joey turned on the music.

Everyone got something to eat from the spread and started eating.

"This is a lot better." Yami said, taking a drink of his Coke.

"I agree. It's much smaller." Yugi said.

"Not simpler." Yami said."I do have a reputation to uphold." Seto said.

"Well, you have to do each party better. Fourth of July will beat this, and then Halloween will have to beat the Fourth of July, and then Thanksgiving has to beat Halloween, and then Christmas will have to beat Thanksgiving-" Yami said, raising a finger for each holiday.

"Okay, Yami. We get the point." Atemu said.

Yugi laughed. "You have to admit that Seto does go a little overboard. He had an eight-foot tree last Christmas with all the trimmings, including a life-size version of Santa Claus putting presents under the tree." Yugi said.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? It's true." Yugi said

"Hey, Yug! You just remembered something else!" Joey said.

"I did?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. That would have happened before you lost your memory." Yami said.

"Wow. I'm remembering a lot more." Yugi said.

"You'll have all your memory back before you know it." Tristan said.

The party continued.

Later, Yugi was standing out in the garden, looking up at the moon. 'I wish that I remembered everything. I'm glad I am getting my memory back, even if it is scattered, but I would like to remember everything.' Yugi thought. He sighed. 'I wish something would happen that would jog all my memory.' Yugi thought, though he knew that it was probably just wishful thinking.

Yugi was unaware of someone sneaking up behind him.

Yami smirked. He knew that Yugi hadn't seen him, which gave him the chance to be devious. Slowly, he made his way toward Yugi, being careful not to make any noise.

Yugi was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear or sense anything.

Suddenly, arms shot out and grabbed Yugi, turning him quickly.

Before Yugi could react, he was pulled into a firm, but loving kiss.

Yami enjoyed sneaking up on Yugi and doing this, but he hadn't in a while, so he had decided to surprise Yugi this way.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock as not only memories of Yami doing this, but **ALL **his memories came flooding back at once. Yugi was overwhelmed by the memories, but he smiled into the kiss and made a sound of pure joy at the knowledge that he now remembered everything.

Yami pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "Well you've never laughed when I've kissed you before. Am I losing my touch?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at Yami with his eyes shining. "Yami." Yugi said.

Yami was shocked by the way Yugi's eyes were shining, and he didn't know why they were.

"Yami, I remember. I remember everything." Yugi said in a voice that wasn't above a whisper.

Yami's eyes widened in shock at those words. They were the words that he had wanted to hear for a long time, but wasn't sure that he would hear any time soon. "A-are you sure?" Yami asked, thinking that this was too good to be true.

Yugi smiled a brilliant, radiant smile. "Yes, Yami. I'm sure. I do remember everything now." Yugi said.

Yami was beyond shocked, but he was also very happy as well. "Yugi, this is great!" Yami said as he pulled Yugi into a tight hug.

"I didn't think that I would ever remember, but I do. I remember everything." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say that." Yami said. Words could not describe how happy Yami was to know that that Yugi finally remembered everything. He pulled away. "I am so glad that you remember everything." Yami said as he gently cupped Yugi's face with his hands.

"So am I." Yugi said with a bright smile.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi closed his eyes and kissed Yami back.

It was a gentle kiss full of the love that the two had for each other.

"GET A ROOM!"

The two broke apart and turned to see the others behind them.

Ryou raised a hand and whacked Bakura in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Bakura asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"For being an ass." Ryou said.

"That's his talent, Ryou." Tea said.

"I know, but he could be a bit more sensitive and have better timing with stuff." Ryou said.

"Ryou, we're used to how he is." Yami said.

"He still could have better timing." Ryou said.

"What were you two doing out here?" Serenity asked.

"I was just looking at the sky." Yugi said.

"Well, get back in here. You're missing the party." Seto said, though he acted as if he didn't really care what they did.

"I think that there's something you all should know before we continue with the party." Yami said.

"What's that?" Atemu asked.

Yugi smiled. "Guys, I remember everything now." Yugi said.

"WHAT?!" was the collective reply.

Yugi nodded. "I do. I remember everything about the past." Yugi said.

"Yugi, that's great!" Heba said dashing forward to hug his brother.

In the process, Heba knocked Yami down.

"Geez. Excited much?" Yami asked.

Atemu helped his brother up. "You can't blame him." Atemu said.

"I suppose not." Yami agreed.

"Yugi, that's great! I'm glad that you finally got all of your memory back!" Heba said.

"Heba! Can't breath!" Yugi squeaked.

"Sorry." Heba said, loosening his hold.

"I'm glad, too. It's been rough not having my memory." Yugi said.

"Well, that's over now, though." Ryou said.

"Yeah. It's great to have you back, Yug!" Joey said, ruffling Yugi's hair.

"I'm glad to have my memory back." Yugi said.

"Well, I believe that we have something more to celebrate other than prom, then." Seto said.

"Yeah. Let's back to the party! We've got to celebrate Yugi remembering everything!" Mokuba added excitedly.

The group then headed back into the mansion to continue with their party.

Everyone was glad that Yugi's memory was finally restored, meaning that was just another thing for them to celebrate.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The party continues, and after prom activities for Yami and Yugi.

R&R.


	13. After Prom

Here's the next chapter.

There is a lemon in this chapter, so if you don't like them, skip the writing in between the bold.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13- After Prom

After the great news that Yugi had remembered everything about his past, the group had decided to celebrate that along with prom.

"Hey, Yug." Joey said.

"Yeah." Yugi said, turning to look at his friend.

"If you ever pull something like that again, I swear that I'll kill you." Joey said.

Yugi laughed. "I'll remember that, Joey." Yugi said.

"Okay. We've got to celebrate this, too." Mokuba said.

"So, how should we do that?" Tristan asked.

"How about dancing?" Tea asked.

"NO!" came several voices.

"Why not?" Tea asked.

"Because we did that at the prom. We don't need to do it now." Bakura said.

"Yeah. Not everyone loves to dance the way you do." Marik said.

"Hey. No worries." Malik said. He walked over to Ryou and slung an arm around Ryou's shoulder. "You two can sit out on the dancing this time around, and I'll be Ryou's dance partner. That way, everyone gets what they want." Malik said.

Bakura glared at Malik. "Malik, you have two seconds to get your hands off of my Hikari before I come over there and rip you limb from limb." Bakura growled.

Malik let go of Ryou before Marik grabbed Malik.

"There's no chance that you're dancing with anyone other than me." Marik growled.

"Same here." Bakura added, grabbing Ryou.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "If you two would dance with them more, then maybe they wouldn't make remarks like that." Atemu said.

Marik and Bakura both glared at him.

"Well, I, for one, like the idea of dancing." Yugi said.

"All right. Turn up the music." Seto said.

Mokuba turned the music up, and the different couples started to dance in the large living room of the Kaiba mansion.

"It's a good thing that we decided to move all of the furniture out of the living room for the night." Joey said to Seto over the music.

"Well, I figured something like this was coming." Seto replied.

After about an hour or so, the group got tired of dancing, and Mokuba turned the music back down.

"So, what now?" Tristan asked.

"How about a game of Twister?" Heba asked.

"Sure." Serenity said.

Several groaned.

"Come on. It's not that bad." Mokuba said before he ran upstairs to get the game. He soon returned and spread out the mat with Serenity's help.

"So, who's going to sit out to spin?" Serenity asked.

"I'll do that." Seto said.

"Come on, Seto. You have to play with us, too." Joey whined.

"Not going to happen, puppy. I would rather sit this game out." Seto said.

"Well, I guess everyone else is playing." Bakura said.

"Who's going first?" Yami asked.

"Why not let the one who regained his memory go first?" Seto suggested.

"Gee. I'm thrilled." Yugi said.

Seto spun the spinner. "Right hand green." Seto said.

Yugi did as told.

"I'll go next." Tea said.

"Left foot red." Seto said.

~One Hour Later~

The game was down to Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Serenity.

"Yami, left foot blue." Seto said.

Yami had to maneuver around Serenity to manage that.

"Atemu, left hand yellow." Seto said.

Atemu had to move his hand under Serenity's body to reach it.

"Serenity, right hand green." Seto said.

Serenity tried to move, but lost her balance and fell, knocking Atemu down as well.

"Well, it looks like we're down to the two game masters." Joey said.

"Just get on with it." Yami said.

"All right, Your Majesty." Seto said. He spun again. "Yugi, left hand blue." Seto said.

Yugi moved his hand to the spot.

"Yami, right foot yellow." Seto said.

Yami moved to the spot, which was right under Yugi's body.

"Quite the position you have." Bakura said.

"Shut up!" Yami snapped.

"Kura, be nice." Ryou reprimanded.

Seto spun again. "Yugi, left foot blue." Seto said.

Yugi barely managed to move his foot into the right place.

"They won't last much longer." Heba remarked under his breath.

Tea nodded in agreement.

"Yami, right had red." Seto said.

Yami tried to move, but couldn't manage it and ended up falling down on the mat.

Marik started laughing. "Well, it looks like your Hikari managed to kick you ass yet again, Yami!" Marik said.

"Yeah. First the Ceremonial Duel and now in a game of Twister." Bakura added.

Yami glared at them.

Yugi had straightened himself up and helped Yami up onto his feet. He then looked at the two laughing Yamis. "You know, if I hadn't beaten Yami in the Ceremonial Duel, then you might have still been trapped in the Millennium items and wouldn't be with Ryou and Malik like you are now." Yugi pointed out.

That thought stopped the two from laughing.

"He does make a good point." Ryou agreed.

The others laughed at the expressions on Marik and Bakura's faces.

"Okay. I think that's enough of that game." Seto said.

Mokuba put the game up and set it aside, intending to take the game back up to his room later that night.

"So, what now?" Tristan asked.

"A movie?" Serenity asked.

"Excellent idea, Sis." Joey agreed.

"What should we watch?" Yugi asked.

"Action!" Tristan and Joey said.

"Romance!" Tea and Serenity said at the same time.

"Horror!" Marik and Bakura said.

"Okay. Different ideas." Seto said.

"So, how are we going to sort this one out? Atemu asked.

"Come on. We haven't seen any actions movies in a while." Joey said.

"We haven't watched horror, either." Bakura shot back.

"This could take forever to work out." Yugi said.

"All right. This is my house, so I'll decide what we watch." Seto said.

"Why you?" Bakura asked.

"Because he's the host of the party, Kura." Ryou said.

"Oh. Point made." Bakura agreed.

Seto went over and pulled out a movie. "We'll watch this." Seto said.

"Well, we might as well watch it then/" Heba said.

Seto put the DVD in the player and then turned off the light.

Everyone settled down on the floor to watch the movie, _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_.

After the movie went off, everyone got up.

"Well, that was a good movie." Joey said.

"Please. We've watched that thing like ten times before." Bakura said.

"Well, I chose it. If you want to watch a horror movie, then you'll have to watch it at your own house." Seto retorted.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea." Bakura agreed.

Tristan glanced at the time. "Wow. It's getting pretty late. We'd better head on out." Tristan said.

"Yeah." Tea agreed.

"Well, it was a fun party." Serenity said.

"Yeah. We need to have them more often." Mokuba agreed.

The group made their way to the door.

"We ought to meet up some time tomorrow." Joey said.

"How about at the mall around two?" Tea asked.

"Great idea." Bakura said before he grabbed Ryou and dragged him out of the house.

"See you then!" Marik said before he also left the house, dragging Malik behind him.

"Gee. I wonder where they're off to." Heba said sarcastically.

The group laughed.

"See you later." Tristan said. He and Tea left together.

"We'll catch up with you guys later." Atemu added.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." Serenity called.

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba left the house as well, leaving Seto, Joey, Serenity, and Mokuba to their own devices.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had gone home to the Game Shop after the party.

Like they had planned, Heba and Atemu had gone on to the hotel.

"Well, it looks like its just us for the night." Yami said.

"Yeah. We won't see Atemu and Heba until later tomorrow." Yugi said.

"I'd say we might not see them until they meet us at the mall." Yami said.

The two had changed out of their leather attire and were now in their pajamas.

Both were on Yugi's bed.

"You know, why don't we play a game of Duel Monsters.?" Yugi asked.

"That's a good idea, Yugi." Yami agreed. He thought a moment before something hit him. "Duel Monsters!" Yami exclaimed.

"What?" Yugi asked, sitting up.

"Yugi, I think I'd better summon Kuriboh so that he can know you've got your memory back." Yami said.

"Hey! That's right." Yugi said.

Yami got the Kuriboh card out of Yugi's deck and summoned him.

"Kuri, kuri." Kuriboh said.

"Hey, Kuriboh." Yugi said.

Kuriboh turned to him and flew over to Yugi, starting to nuzzle Yugi's face.

"He sure does like you." Yami said.

"Hey! I can't help it." Yugi said.

Kuriboh moved back and looked at Yugi. "Kuri, kuri?" Kuriboh asked.

"I'm fine, Kuriboh. We thought that you'd like to know that I do remember everything now." Yugi said.

"Kuri, kuri?!" Kuriboh exclaimed.

Yugi smiled. "Yes, Kuriboh. I do remember everything now." Yugi said.

"Kuri!" Kuriboh exclaimed again, nuzzling Yugi again.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. I'm glad that I remember everything, too." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I had a feeling that Kuriboh would like to hear this." Yami said.

"Kuri, kuri." Kuriboh nodded in agreement.

"Well, Kuriboh, I think that you need to go back now." Yugi said.

"Kuri?" Kuriboh asked.

"Yami and I are planning to play a game of Duel Monsters, so I'll need your help." Yugi said.

"Kuri, kuri!" Kuriboh nodded

Yami then sent Kuriboh back to the Shadow Realm.

"Shall we play?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

The two grabbed their decks and got ready.

~Two Hours Later~

"Sorry, Yami, but that's it. I'll attack with the Sorcerer of Dark Magic and that'll end the game." Yugi said.

Yami leaned back and sighed. "Well, I guess I lost again." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Come on, Yami. It's not that bad." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"Aw, come on, Yami. It's not like I haven't beaten you before." Yugi said."I know that, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt my pride." Yami muttered. He was lying on his back on the bed.

Yugi smiled. He put the two decks on the nightstand before he crawled over to Yami. "You can't tell me that you're mad at me for winning." Yugi said.

"No, Yugi, I'm not. How could I be now that you have your memories and remember everything about us?" Yami asked.

"Well, it's true that I do remember everything about us, but even without our memories, we did make new memories that we'll cherish just as much." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "You're right about that." Yami agreed.

"Anyway, I think I know a way to make you feel better about losing." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "How?" Yami asked.

Instead of answering, Yugi leaned down and kissed him.

Yami was surprised by this, but he didn't mind it one bit. He closed his eyes and kissed Yugi back. He ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Yugi complied and opened his mouth.

Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started roaming around, making to sure to map out every inch of Yugi's mouth with his tongue, despite the fact that he knew the cavern like the back of his hand.

Yugi moaned into the kiss. He knew that Yami was the only one who would ever make him feel like this.

When the lack of air became a problem, the two broke the kiss.

Yami looked and then said, "Yugi?"

"Yeah?" Yugi said, looking _up _at Yami.

"When did I get on top?" Yami asked.

"I have no idea, but I don't really care." Yugi replied.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi again. Yugi immediately opened his mouth and let Yami inside. Yami slipped his tongue inside Yugi's mouth and started roaming around the inside of Yugi's mouth.

Once more, the two broke apart for air.

Yugi looked up at Yami and realized exactly what he wanted. "Yami, make love to me." Yugi said.

This startled Yami badly. He looked down at Yugi in utter shock. "What?" Yami asked, not sure that he had heard Yugi right.

"Yami, I want you to make love to me." Yugi said.

"Yugi, are you sure? This isn't just because it's prom night, is it?" Yami asked.

"No, Yami. I had been thinking about it before I lost my memories. I just never talked to you about, so you never knew. I am more than certain that I want this Yami." Yugi said. He smiled. "Besides, what better time do we have for it given the fact that we have the house to ourselves?" Yugi asked.

Yami thought about it for a moment before he smiled as well. "All right, Yugi. If that's what you want, we will, but if you want to stop at any time for any reason, I'll understand." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

Yugi closed his eyes and kissed Yami back.

Slowly, Yami broke the kiss and started kissing down cheek down to his jaw line and then on down to his neck. He laid gentle butterfly kisses down Yugi's neck.

Yugi gasped when Yami hit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

Yami smirked before he started to suck gently on that spot, forming a nice bruise. He made a note of the spot so that he would remember it for later. He kissed on down to Yugi's collarbone, where he bit down gently.

Yugi jumped at that.

Yami then licked the wound as if to say he was sorry. He started unbuttoned the front of Yugi's pajama top and once it was fully unbuttoned, he took it off of Yugi and threw it into the floor. He then looked down at Yugi's pale chest. "Beautiful." Yami said.

Yugi blushed at that.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on his chest before he start to kiss, lick, and nip at Yugi's chest.

Yugi's back arched slightly at these new sensations Yami was causing in him.

When Yami reached one of Yugi's semi-erect nipples, he took the nub into his mouth and started to suck gentle on it.

Yugi groaned at this feeling.

Yami continued to suck on it until it was hard. He the let go of it and blew on it gently before he turned his attention to the other nipple, letting one of his hands come up to play with the abounded one. He gave the other nipple the same treatment he had given the first.

Once done with that, Yami kissed on down Yugi's stomach and dipped his tongue into Yugi's navel several times.

Yugi shuttered at this feeling,

Since he was able to go no farther, Yami moved back and took hold of the top of Yugi's night pants and pulled them along with his boxers off in one swift motion, tossing them into the floor along with Yugi's shirt.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit his erect member.

Yami looked down and smirked. "It looks like someone is getting a little excited." Yami said.

"It's because of you." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I know, and I'm the only one who is going to make you this excited." Yami said. He then placed his hands on Yugi's hips and leaned down to lick at the tip of Yugi's member/

"AH!" Yugi exclaimed at the sudden action.

Yami smirked, enjoying the sounds of Yugi's screams. He started to slowly lick from the tip of Yugi's member down to the base and then back up. He continued to do this until he had tasted every inch of Yugi's member.

By the time he was done, Yugi was trembling.

Yugi was so hard that it hurt, but he had thoroughly enjoyed what Yami had done. "Yami, please!" Yugi pleaded, wanting him to do something more.

Yami smirked and decided to have mercy on his boyfriend. He wrapped his lips around the tip of Yugi's member and slowly descended down on Yugi's member, engulfing him entirely.

Yugi cried out at this and tried to buck up, but Yami's hold on his hips prevented that. He reached down and tangled his hands in Yami's hair.

Yami started to suck on Yugi's member. He started out sucking gently on Yugi, but slowly strengthened the sucks until they were hard.

Yugi's body was trembling badly from Yami's ministrations. "Ah! Yami! Please! I-I'm s-so cl-close!" Yugi said.

Yami smirked around Yugi's member. He decided to be merciful and started sucking even hard on Yugi.

It wasn't long before Yugi was unable to take anymore. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he let go of Yugi's member. He gently untangled Yugi's hands from his hair before he sat up and looked down at Yugi.

Yugi was sweating and panting from his released as he slowly came down from his high, amazed at the feelings that Yami had caused in him.

Yami took this time to quickly remove all of his clothing.

By the time Yugi had recovered his mind, he found himself looking at Yami's naked body. "And you said that I was beautiful, Yami. You're gorgeous." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "That's your opinion, Yugi." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

Yugi could taste himself on Yami's lips, and that was enough to get him hard again.

Yami could tell that Yugi was getting aroused once more. He broke the kiss. "Yugi, do you want to continue?" Yami asked.

"Of course I do." Yugi said. He chuckled and said, "Besides, I think you need it just as badly as I do." He gently touched Yami's erect member.

Yami groaned at the touch. He had gone untouched, so he was very sensitive to any touch, especially Yugi's.

"So, do _you _want to continue?" Yugi asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Yami asked in what sounded like a growl. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube that was sitting on the nightstand. He picked it up and opened the cap. He coated three of his fingers in the liquid before he moved so that he was situated in-between Yugi's legs. He positioned his fingers at Yugi's entrance and slowly loosened the muscles around Yugi's entrance before he slipped one finger inside of Yugi.

Yugi gasped at the intrusion and tensed up.

"Relax, Yugi." Yami said soothingly.

Yugi forced his body to relax, and Yami moved his finger around inside of Yugi.

Once he was satisfied with the first finger, Yami added in a second.

Yugi tensed again, but forced his body to relax without Yami telling him.

Yami started to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion to stretch Yugi even farther.

Yugi grimaced at the stinging pain he felt.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi to try and take Yugi's mind off the pain. It seemed to work.

Once Yami was satisfied, he added in the third and final finger.

Yugi tensed at this, but relaxed quickly.

Yami moved the fingers in the same scissor-like motion.

Yami's fingers brushed against Yugi's prostate.

"Ah!" Yugi exclaimed once the kiss was broken.

Yami smirked. He knew he had found the right spot. He started to thrust Yugi's fingers up into that spot several times, getting Yugi to cry out each time.

Finally, Yami removed his fingers.

Yugi groaned. He had liked the feel of Yami's fingers inside him.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, Yugi. You'll get what you want soon enough." Yami said. He took the lube again and poured some into his hand before he tossed the bottle aside. He then coated his member in the lube. Once that was done, he positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. "Ready?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi replied.

Yami then started to push into Yugi slowly.

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut tight as he started to feel pain coming.

Yami saw the expression and stopped. "Yugi, a-are you o-okay?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine, Yami. Just keep going. I'll be fine." Yugi assured him.

Yami nodded and continued to push into Yugi. He was soon all the way in and remained still to allow Yugi time to adjust.

Yugi could a sharp pain in his lower back, and it was rather uncomfortable having Yami inside if him.

Yami had his eyes closed tightly. Yugi was so tight and hot that it was hard for Yami to stay still, but he forced himself to wait until Yugi was ready. He wasn't about to hurt Yugi because he was too eager.

Before long, the pain had dulled, and Yugi moved his hips experimentally.

Yami groaned at the action and knew that Yugi was ready. He pulled out until just the tip was left in before he slowly pushed back into Yugi to the hilt.

Yugi gasped at the feeling as he reached up to grasp Yami's shoulders.

Yami continued to move at this slow pace, enjoying the feeling of being inside of Yugi.

Yugi, however, soon grew unhappy with this slow pace. "Yami, please! Go faster!" Yugi pleaded.

Yami wasn't about to say no to Yugi, so he started to move at a faster and harder pace.

It wasn't long before Yami hit Yugi's prostate.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried as he raised his legs and wrapped them around Yami's waist.

This new position allowed Yami to thrust even deeper into Yugi, and he took the opportunity.

Yami started to thrust even faster, harder, and deeper into Yugi, striking his prostate each time.

"AH! Oh! Yami! So good!" Yugi cried.

"Yugi! So tight! Hot!" Yami groaned as he continued to thrust into Yugi.

Yugi's fingernails dug into the skin of Yami's shoulders.

It wasn't long before Yami could feel that his released was near. He reached between their sweaty bodies and grasped Yugi's member, starting to stroke him in time with their thrusts.

Yugi moaned at the feeling of Yami's hand on him, and it wasn't long before he couldn't take anymore. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls tighten around him, and it threw him over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi, coating his walls warmly.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Both were tense for several moments before they collapsed, sweating and panting as they came down from their high.

Yami was the first to recover. He pulled out of Yugi before he rolled over to lie beside him.

Yugi had winced slightly as Yami removed himself from inside him.

"Sorry." Yami said, stroking Yugi's face gently.

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry about it, Yami. I wouldn't have traded that for anything." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that." Yami said. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close.

Yugi laid his head on Yami's chest.

"Hmm. I have wanted to be able to make love to you for quite some time." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I'm surprised you were able to hold back." Yugi said.

"Well, I wasn't about to push you into something that you didn't want. Besides, I could wait until you were ready." Yami said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I know that I enjoyed it.' Yugi said.

"So did I, Yugi." Yami said. He gently kissed the top of Yugi's head.

Yugi let out a yawn.

"Let's get some sleep, Yugi." Yami said.

"I agree with that." Yugi said.

The two settled down and were soon fast asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Yami woke up with Yugi in his arms. He smiled. 'Last night was wonderful. I took Yugi to our prom, he remembers everything, and we made love for the first time last time.' Yami thought.

Yami just lay there with Yugi in his arms, rather content to stay like that.

It wasn't long before Yugi woke up.

"Good morning." Yami said.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Yami. He smiled and said, "Good morning."

"So, was that how you planned to spend our prom night?" Yami asked.

"Well, not at first, but remembering the past kind of changed my mind." Yugi said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yami said. He sighed. "I guess we'd better get up and get a bath." Yami said.

"Don't you mean a shower?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. I think a bath would be better for you." Yami said.

Yugi sat up and winced at the soreness in his lower back.

"And that's why." Yami said.

"I think that I see your point." Yugi said.

"Come on. I think the bath will help." Yami said.

The two got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a bath together.

* * *

A lot of the group was already at the mall.

"Hey. Look who finally showed up." Bakura said.

Atemu and Heba walked up to them.

"Where re Yami and Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Not sure." Heba said.

"How can you not know? You live with them." Joey said.

"We stayed in a hotel last night. Yugi and Yami were at the house." Atemu explained.

"Ah! That makes more sense." Seto said with a smirk.

Atemu glared at him.

It wasn't long before Yugi and Yami arrived.

"Yugi, why are you limping?" Serenity asked.

Yugi blushed lightly.

"Well, I don't believe it. It looks like the lat of the group has finally started getting some." Bakura said.

Yami glared at him. "Shut up, Bakura. Yami snapped.

"I wondered when you two were going to start going at." Seto said.

Yugi's blush was getting deeper.

"Probably a good thing that we weren't there last night." Heba said.

"Shut up, Heba." Yugi said.

"Well, I guess Mokuba and I are the only ones not sleeping together." Serenity said.

"And it better not start for quite a while." Seto said.

"Why? You and Joey are sleeping together." Mokuba said.

"That's different. We were juniors before that started." Seto said.

"Okay. Let's get off that." Tea said.

'Thank you.' Yugi thought.

"So, what should we do?" Tristan asked.

"Let's just walk around for a while." Ryou said.

The group got up and started to walk around the mall.

Yugi and Yami were back a little.

"Don't worry, Yugi." Yami said, slipping an arm around Yugi's waist. "They'll forget bout it soon." Yami said.

"I hope so." Yugi said.

"Well, if all else fails, I'll kick their asses." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Thanks, but I'll live." Yugi said.

The two then started to walk around the mall with their friends.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Might be graduation. It might be the last chapter. Not sure yet.

R&R.


	14. Graduation

Here's the next and last chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14- Graduation

"All right! This so great!" Joey exclaimed excitedly.

The entire group looked at Joey.

"Um, Joey. What's gotten you so excited?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, come on! You can't tell me that you guys aren't excited because of what today is?" Joey said.

"What is it that we're supposed to be so excited about?" Heba asked.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Today is the last day of regular classes fro seniors. That's what's gotten him so happy." Seto explained.

"Why shouldn't I be happy? We finally get out of high school after four years of torture!" Joey said.

"Thank Ra! I am so glad that I can leave this place now!" Bakura said.

"Yeah! We can actually do other things rather than come here everyday." Marik agreed.

"Um, you guys do realize that we still have exams for the next three days, right?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, man! You just have to drag us down, don't you, Yug?" Joey asked.

"He's only stating a fact, Joey. Besides, the real last day of school will be when we finish those exams, so the rest of us choose to wait until that day to get excited." Yami said.

"Besides, the real day to celebrate will be on graduation day on June 1." Tea said.

"You all just love to rain on our parade, don't you?" Bakura asked.

"Come on. They're right. Wait until graduation to get excited." Ryou said.

"Well, there's no reason for me and Serenity to get excited. We still have three years before we get out of this place." Mokuba said.

"I wouldn't worry about it. You guys will be graduating before you know it." Atemu said.

"It'll seem like forever, though." Serenity said.

"Well, there are other things that you two can look forward to." Malik said.

"What's that?" Mokuba asked.

"You two are going to graduate with better grades than Tristan, Joey, Bakura, or Marik are." Malik explained.

"That was so not cool, Malik." Joey said.

"Yeah. How can you say that about me?" Marik asked.

"Marik, I love you, but you're going to be lucky if you graduate with a D." Malik said.

"At least I graduated." Marik said defensively.

"For the record, Marik, that's not something that you should be especially proud of." Yami said.

"Well, not all of us are straight-A students like you and your Hikari." Bakura said.

"We're not the only straight A students in the group, Bakura." Yugi said.

"Doesn't matter." Bakura said.

"All right. Let's get off that subject." Tea said.

"So, are we having a graduation party?" Tristan asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Joey said.

Seto groaned.

"Come on, Seto. It'll probably be the last time that we actually have such a big party." Joey said.

"And why should I believe that?" Seto asked.

"It'll be the last time for a while." Yugi pointed out.

"Why not? Not like I'm going to have a choice in the matter." Seto said.

"I'll plan it all out." Joey said.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Serenity said.

* * *

~Three Days Later~

Yami pulled Yugi into a kiss when they were in the silence of their room.

Yugi raised his arms and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami broke the kiss when the need for air hit him.

"Any reason for this sudden show of attention?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you didn't let me even touch you in the last three days." Yami replied.

"We were studying for our exams, Yami. I needed to focus on that. If I hadn't forbid you from touching me, I would never have gotten any studying done." Yugi said.

"How do you know that you wouldn't have been able to get any studying done?" Yami asked.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Yami, you haven't been able to keep your hands off of me since we started making love. I knew that I had to forbid you from touching me so that we both would be able to study." Yugi said.

"Okay. So, maybe you did make a good point." Yami said. He smirked. "So, now that exams are over, the no touching rile doesn't apply." Yami said.

"Just remember that Grandpa is downstairs." Yugi said.

"We'll lock the door, and I've already put a silencing spell on the room." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "No reason to say no then." Yugi said.

"Great." Yami said. He locked the door before he threw Yugi on the bed and joined him.

* * *

"Yes! We are in!" Joey exclaimed.

The group had met at the Kaiba mansion.

"What's he so excited about?" Atemu asked.

"He's graduating with a B." Seto said.

"Wow. That's amazing, Joey." Tea said.

"Yeah. We didn't think that you'd do any better than Marik and Bakura." Heba joked.

Joey scowled at him. "I've done better." Joey said.

"Yes. You have. Of course, we had to stay up for three hours of straight studying every day to get you to that point." Seto said.

"Well, the good thing is that we're all going to graduate." Yami said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that you and the shrimp graduated with A's." Marik said.

"So what? We earned them." Yami said.

"All right, guys. There's no reason to get upset." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Tea agreed.

"Anyway, do you have that graduation party ready, Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Nah. I figured that we'd just go to the one that the school is hosting." Joey said.

"We are?" the group asked.

Seto rolled his eyes. "He decided that he didn't want to plan another one." Seto explained.

"That makes more sense." Heba said.

"So I didn't want to plan another party." Joey said.

"It doesn't matter." Yugi said.

"So, we're all graduating. That's great." Ryou said.

* * *

~June 1, Graduation Day~

The entire group was getting ready to walk out with the rest of their class fro graduation.

"I can't wait for this to be over." Bakura said gruffly.

"Come on, Bakura. You only get one high school graduation, so enjoy it." Ryou said.

"Sure. Whatever." Bakura muttered.

"Why do I get the feeling that Bakura and Marik are only here because you two threatened them in some way?" Atemu asked.

"Because they are." Malik said.

"They were being stubborn on coming, so we had to threaten them to get them to come." Ryou said.

Seto smirked. "Well, I suppose we all know what they sued to get you to come here." Seto said.

Bakura and Marik both glared at him.

"Come on. No need to be so upset." Heba said.

There was an announcement for everyone to get in line.

Since graduation was done in alphabetical order, Yugi and Heba were right beside each other.

"Well, we're about to graduate." Heba said.

"Yeah. I know that Grandpa is going to be very happy about all of this." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "Yeah. That was something that he always wanted to happen, so I'm sure that he's happy about it. Even more so now that Yami and Atemu are graduating, too." Heba agreed.

Then, the graduating class walked out into the stadium where the graduation was taking place.

* * *

~One Hour Later~

After all the speeches and diplomas were given out, everyone gathered together.

"We're done here!" Joey said.

"No kidding." Tristan said.

Joey looked at the others. "So, do you think that now would be a good time to celebrate?" Joey asked.

"No reason not to." Yugi said.

"All right!" Joey and Tristan both shouted at the same time.

"Now, for the party." Malik said.

"Do we have to go?" Bakura asked.

"Yes!" Ryou answered.

"Damn!" Bakura growled.

The entire group laughed.

Before heading there, Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Yami went to find Solomon.

"Well, I have to say that I am very proud of all of you." Solomon said with a smile.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Well, I believe that you all have a graduation party to get to." Solomon said.

"Yeah. The others are already there." Atemu agreed.

"Well, I'll take your diplomas to the house so you can go on." Solomon said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

All four handed the diplomas to Solomon.

"Just don't wake me up when you get home." Solomon said before he walked off.

"Well, let's get to the party!" Atemu said.

* * *

~Graduation Party~

The graduation party was being held in the gymnasium of Domino High School.

Music was already playing, food was set out on the tables, and there was a table with a bowl of bunch and other soft drinks.

There were couples already out of the dance floor dancing, people were eating and drinking, and there were some who were sitting at tables that were scattered across the sides of the gymnasium, sitting and talking with their friends.

"No one wasted any time." Yami said.

"Come on. We might as well join our friends." Heba said.

The groups found their friends sitting at a couple of tables that were set up.

"Hey, guys. Did you see Gramps?" Joey asked.

"Yes. We did. He went on home." Yugi said.

"Well, this party doesn't look too bad." Seto said.

"What did you expect? It's not the school can have a million-dollar party like you can." Atemu said.

Seto shrugged.

It wasn't long before the group started to spread out.

Tristan and Tea wound up on the dance floor dancing together.

Bakura had dragged Ryou off to the side and was making out with him now.

Marik and Malik were no where in sight.

Joey, unsurprisingly, was at the buffet table with Seto nearby, watching embarrassedly as Joey was eating like a pig.

Atemu and Heba were also out on the dance floor.

Yugi and Yami were sitting off to the side at a table still.

"Yugi, do you want anything to eat?" Yami asked.

"If there's anything left from Joey." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I'll go and see." Yami said. He stood up and walked off.

Yugi smiled as he watched Yami walk off. He sat there for a few moments, just watching the other people at the party.

"Hey there, Yugi."

Yugi mentally groaned. 'Why now? Why me?' Yugi asked himself.

"Hey, Yugi. Did you hear me?"

Yugi finally turned to face Tyler. "What do you want, Tyler?" Yugi asked.

Tyler smiled. "I just wondered if you wanted to dance with me." Tyler said.

"Tyler, I am dating Yami. Why would I want to dance with you?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I figured that you could use a little company since your boyfriend has abandoned you." Tyler replied.

"Yami didn't abandon me. He went to get us something to eat. Now, if you don't mind, leave me alone." Yugi said.

"Come on, Yugi. I thought that you would have wanted to date me by now." Tyler said.

"Really? Now why would I want to do that when you lied your ass off to me about us dating when I had my memory loss? You tricked me into going on a date with you in which you tried to seduce me the entire time. That was the worst date of my life." Yugi said.

"Well, things are different now." Tyler said.

"No, they're not. As far as I know, you have a girlfriend that you have left alone." Yugi said.

"Ah, she's entertaining herself." Tyler said.

"Well, you'll just have to find someone else to entertain yourself with because it's not going to be me." Yugi said.

Tyler started to say something.

"There a problem here?" Yami asked.

Tyler turned to look at Yami.

Yami was obviously angry.

"No. There's not." Tyler said before he walked off.

"What was that about?" Yami asked as he set a plate and two drinks down.

"Honestly, I think that was one last attempt to get me." Yugi said.

"Why the last?" Yami asked.

"Because he won't be able to try again. I won't see him after we leave this school tonight." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Yami said.

"Besides, I have a feeling that he is going to be staying with his current girlfriend. After all, they cheat on each other, and they don't care. Besides, once we're out of high school, no one else will have them." Yugi said.

"A good point." Yami said as he sat down with Yugi.

"So, have you been enjoying the party?" Yami asked.

"Apart from Tyler, yes." Yugi said.

The two ate and drink before they went out onto the dance floor as well and danced together.

"You know, I'm glad that we were able to graduate together." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that you think so." Yami said. He then said, "So, I take it that you're glad that I decided to stay here after the Ceremonial Duel."

"I couldn't have been happier." Yugi said.

"I'm glad of that." Yami said.

* * *

~Late July~

The group had spent most of the summer just hanging out and spending their summer together.

Now, they were all getting ready to start their new lives.

Tea had gotten accepted to a dancing school in New York, and was going to go there. Tristan had also been accepted to a college in New York, so he was going there as well. The two had already moved out there.

Ryou had wanted to go back to England since that was his home nation, and he had accepted to a college in England. Bakura was going as well, and the two had been there for two weeks already.

Instead of going to college, Malik had wanted to do some traveling first, so Malik and Marik had started traveling around the world.

Seto and Joey were just going to a college in Domino, so they were staying put.

Atemu, Heba, Yugi, and Yami had all been accepted into the University of Cairo in Egypt, so they were moving to Egypt.

"I think we have everything." Yami said.

"All we need, anyway." Atemu added.

"Well, I honestly can't believe that you're all moving away." Solomon said.

"Don't worry, Grandpa. We'll be fine." Yugi said.

"I know you will. You've been with me so long; it'll be lonely in the Game Shop with you not here." Solomon said.

Joey slung an arm around Solomon's shoulder. "Don't worry, Gramps. You won't have to feel lonely. I'll be over all the time." Joey said.

"I don't doubt that." Solomon said.

The group laughed.

"We're going to be fine, Grandpa. I know you're going to worry about us, but you really don't need to." Heba said.

"You're my grandsons. Of course I'm going to worry." Solomon said.

"We'll take care of them." Yami said.

"I know you will. I do expect e-mails and phone calls from you." Solomon said.

"We'll make sure to e-mail everyday, and we'll call at least once a week." Yugi said.

"Good. And you had better come home for the holidays." Solomon said.

"We will." the four said.

"You're plane leave in three hours. You have to be at the airport in an hour." Seto said gruffly.

"Come on. Let's get going." Atemu said.

Seto and Joey took them to the airport.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Solomon said.

"It's not forever, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"I know." Solomon said. He hugged all four of them. "Be careful in Egypt." Solomon said.

"We will, grandpa." Yugi said.

"And don't be surprised if I don't plan on making a trip to visit sometimes." Solomon said.

"We'll be expecting that, Grandpa." Atemu said.

"All right." Solomon said.

"Joey, look out for Grandpa." Heba said.

"I will." Joey said.

"I don't need looking after." Solomon protested.

"Seto, watch out for Joey." Yami said.

"I don't need looking after." Joey retorted.

Seto smirked. "I'll look after them." Seto said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The four ended up boarding their flight and heading for Cairo.

One chapter in their lives may have come to an end, but another one was just starting.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

This was the last chapter, so I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story.

R&R.


End file.
